El sello del Ángel
by Rei sama18
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en un universo paralelo donde Mamori es una joven con un 25% de ángel y Hiruma es un demonio que desea apoderarse de sus poderes destruyendo a la chica por el camino, aunque la muchacha no tiene intención alguna de dejarse atrapar.
1. Encuentro

**Summary:** La historia se desarrolla en un universo paralelo donde Mamori es una joven con un 25% de ángel y Hiruma es un demonio que desea apoderarse de sus poderes destruyendo a la chica por el camino, aunque la muchacha no tiene intención alguna de dejarse atrapar.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son de mi propiedad (ya me gustaría) , pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos autores.

_**Aviso de la autora**_: _Esta historia, petición del grupo de Facebook "Fanfiction/HiruMamo-Fans…", se desarrollará en la época feudal japonesa, así que intentaré adaptar a muchos personajes (con sus personalidades incluidas) a esta época, aunque sea un poco difícil para mí._

_Intentaré actualizar todas las semanas, me lo plantearé como un reto personal para que así me sea imposible abandonar esta historia (aunque no creo que lo haga ya que amo el Hirumamo)_

_¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo! _

.

.

**-El sello del ángel-**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Era un día tranquilo en el que la temperatura era realmente agradable, debajo de un árbol descansaba una muchacha de pelo castaño rojizo que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, algo muy poco común en Japón.

La chica aparentaba no más de 17 años y era realmente hermosa aunque en esos momentos parecía algo cansada, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza. La castaña estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Tan ocupada estaba en su mundo interior, que no se percató de que algo la había visto e iba directamente hacia ella.

—Mamori-san, te pillé—Dijo una voz infantil e inocente.

La mujer se giró y observó las pequeñas manitas que cogían su brazo, se había asustado de verdad, desde hacia un rato que sentía una presencia cerca de donde se encontraba pero no pensaba que fuera la pequeña niña. En un segundo había olvidado por completo que estaban jugando al escondite.

—Vaya Akari, si que me atrapaste rápido, ¿no hiciste trampas cierto?—La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no Mamori-san, en verdad soy muy buena en esto, ya he atrapado a todos los demás—Dijo con una amplia sonrisa—¡vengan todos! ¡He conseguido atrapar a Mamori-san!

Pronto aparecieron más y más niños que rodearon a la chica quien se incorporaba despacio del protector y frondoso árbol donde se encontraba apoyada. Mientras, los niños hacían preguntas a la chica, preguntas que parecían incomprensibles ya que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Era duro a veces ser la maestra de esos niños preguntones y curiosos pero estar con ellos era algo que le encantaba, que le tranquilizaba, que le recordaba que no estaba completamente sola.

—Es hermoso ¿cierto?—Dijo la muchacha intentando que los niños se tranquilizaran.

—¿El que?—Preguntaron todos los niños a la vez.

—El árbol, sabéis, hay una historia que cuenta que debajo de este árbol ángeles y demonios convivieron una vez en paz. Pero que la codicia, el ansia de poder y las diferencias entre las dos razas separaron ese único mundo en tres: el de los ángeles, que es el cielo; el terrenal, que es donde residen los humanos, y además es un mundo de transición donde ángeles y demonios han luchado a lo largo de los años; y por ultimo, el de los demonios, que como todos habréis adivinado ya, es el infierno.

—Increíble, yo pensaba que los únicos que se dejaban ver por aquí eran los demonios y que en realidad los ángeles no existían —Dijo un niño que no tenia mas de 7 años.

—¡No seas tonto!—Gritó Akari—Los ángeles si existen, mi padre dice que nos cuidan desde el cielo y que por eso nos pasan cosas buenas, si un ángel bajara a este mundo la gente a la que protege sufriría—La niña se giró mirando a Mamori—¿Tú me crees Mamori-san?

Mamori no sabia que decir. Decirle que sí a la niña y mentir, o contarle la verdad que sabia de los ángeles y que su padre estaba totalmente equivocado.

Los ángeles eran criaturas hermosas como bien se decía en todos los escritos que había encontrado, con hermosas alas blancas, en cierto modo, eran criaturas imponentes pero también era criaturas egoístas que no bajaban del cielo porque pensaban que su mundo era superior a los otros y que el mundo terrenal y el infierno eran lugares con existencia inútil, donde sólo había criaturas que ni siquiera merecían la pena.

Ella sabia mejor que nadie como eran los ángeles, su madre era un hibrido entre un humano y un ángel así que su abuela se había pasado media vida diciéndole lo desagradecidos que podían llegar a ser los ángeles.

Cuando era joven, su abuela se encontró un ángel desterrado del cielo, había sido enviado al mundo terrenal por traición y los otros ángeles habían colocado un cepo en sus alas para evitar que volara de vuelta a su mundo, él estaba herido así que su abuela le proporcionó cuidados y lo mantuvo en su casa durante muchos años. Con el tiempo, se fue enamorando del ángel y éste parecía sentir lo mismo que ella, así que su abuela le entregó todo a él esperando permanecer a su lado lo que le restaba de vida, pero un día, varios ángeles bajaron del cielo para recoger a su abuelo, le dijeron que habían descubierto que él no había cometido el acto de traición, le quitaron el cepo de las alas y le permitieron volver al cielo. El ángel aceptó la oferta y dejó a su abuela sola y con una criatura que iba de camino, su madre.

Por esa razón no sabia que decirle a la niña, tenia demasiada información de esas criaturas como para contar todo lo que sabia, pero tampoco podía encubrirlas. Se encontraba inmersa en un autentico dilema.

—¡Mamori-san! —La niña se quedó mirando a Mamori esperando su repuesta y Mamori asintió con la cabeza esperando que no volviera a preguntarle de nuevo.

—Bueno niños atención—Alzó la voz para que todos los niños la escucharan—Es hora de ir a casa, sus madres estarán muy preocupadas así que, hay que darse prisa.

Cuando se pusieron en marcha Mamori se giró para mirar de nuevo el árbol de la leyenda, notando de nuevo la presencia que hacía unos minutos había sentido. Era algo extraño, si hubiera sido uno de los demonios que residía en el bosque esa presencia no se sentiría tan débil, los demonios de bajo poder como los que vivían en ese bosque no sabían esconder su presencia y en ese lugar no había nada que a un demonio de la corte (como se llamaba a los demonios más poderosos del infierno) le pudiera interesar. Mamori no le dio importancia a la presencia que sentía y se encaminó hacia el pueblo acechada por todos los niños que la seguían como si de una mamá gallina se tratara.

Al llegar al pueblo, todos los ojos se posaron sobre la chica castaña, era normal verla con los niños pero seguían sin fiarse de ella. Sus ojos azules y su pelo castaño rojizo no eran muy normales, todas las personas de la aldea tenían cabello negro o castaño y ojos oscuros por eso, ver a una mujer con ojos azules claros les resultaba tan extraño.

Los ojos de Mamori la habían perseguido durante mucho tiempo, mucha gente creía que tener ojos azules era símbolo de que el poseedor de esos ojos era un demonio, por eso, cuando Mamori pasaba por el pueblo jamás pasaba desapercibida, aunque claro, también había gente que sabia que esa chica no era un demonio, su amigo Sena por ejemplo, él había estado junto a ella desde hacia muchos años y jamás había dicho nada malo sobre sus ojos.

Después de un rato dejando a los niños con sus respectivas madres, Akira fue la única que le quedaba por entregar. Al llegar a su casa, la madre de Akira y su hermana (una mujer joven de la edad de Mamori) estaban esperando impacientes a la niña. La madre le agradeció a Mamori por todo lo que hacia por su hija, aunque para Mamori no pasó desapercibida la manera distante con la que lo hacia.

La hermana de Akira se acercó a Mamori con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y se interpuso entre Mamori y su madre.

—Así que otro día jugando y enseñándoles tonterías a los mocosos del pueblo ¿eh? ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte? ¿Mamori-san, Mamori-sensei o Mamori el demonio de ojos azules?—Mamori miraba a la chica sin decir una sola palabra.

—¡Fuka!—Saltó la madre para recriminarle a su hija— Anezaki-san es la nieta de la honorable sacerdotisa de la aldea así que discúlpate.

—Vamos madre, todo el mundo lo sabe, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se acercaría a ella, es un demonio, es un poco sospechoso que saliera de la nada con su abuela ¿o me vas a decir lo contrario?

En parte la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella tenia razón, su abuela y ella aparecieron de la nada un día de lluvia y su abuela se presentó como la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea, pero en verdad, fue pura casualidad que necesitaran una sacerdotisa.

Antes del fatídico día de la muerte de sus padres, ella tenia una familia, una vida feliz, una vida sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, pero en la vida, nada parecía ser eterno. Aquel día, en el antiguo pueblo donde vivían, la mitad de los aldeanos se presentaron delante de su casa, estaban armados y repetían la palabra demonio todo el tiempo, por culpa del miedo de la gente a los demonios, su padre había perdido la vida protegiéndola y su madre había muerto por ser un "demonio", antes de que la mataran a ella también, su abuela se la llevó lejos intentando ser fuerte, después de todo, su propia hija había muerto.

Mamori recordaba solamente fragmentos minúsculos de ese día, era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo y daba gracias a dios por no recordarlo tan claramente como su abuela, quien le había dicho que los humanos que las atacaron ese día daban más miedo que los propios demonios a los que tanto temían.

—¡Por cierto, no te lo dije! Pronto voy a casarme con el hombre más guapo de toda la aldea, aunque claro, para ti un sólo hombre no será nada ¿no? Ya que eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres de los alrededores. ¡A no! Es verdad, tu eres un demonio por lo tanto los hombres huyen de ti, disculpa por lo de antes, no dije nada.

Mamori estaba empezando a cansarse de esa mujer, que no tuviera ya un marido o un pretendiente no significaba que en un futuro no los tuviera ¿o si?

—Yo… tengo que irme, se hace tarde—Dijo girándose sin ni siquiera esperar a que Fuka y su madre se despidieran.

En ese momento, lo único que le apetecía era llorar, descargar todas esas lagrimas que no había podido soltar en años, era cierto que todos pensaban que era un demonio por sus ojos, pero también era cierto que la respetaban, después de todo su abuela era la gran sacerdotisa de la aldea.

Ahí se dio cuenta. A ella no la respetaban por ser ella misma sino por ser la nieta de la sacerdotisa, en cuanto a su abuela le pasara algo, esas personas que pensaban que era un demonio las atacarían, al igual que habían hecho en el pasado, nada había cambiado en absoluto.

Llegó a casa de su abuela, ellas vivían separadas desde hacia mucho tiempo, su abuela le dijo que para ser fuerte tenia que hacer las cosas por si misma, gracias a eso, Mamori se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y segura de sus capacidades que había soportado la soledad como podía, era cierto que su abuela la quería y la visitaba a menudo pero, también era verdad que se sentía sola y muchas veces la echaba de menos, así que fue a visitarla pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie, así que decidió ir al bosque a por hiervas medicinales, ya que ese tipo de hiervas nunca estaban de más en una casa.

.

.

Desde las ramas de un árbol, tres jóvenes observaban a la mujer de ojos azules buscar sus ansiadas hiervas, estaban esperando el momento justo para atacar, para probar si esa mujer era la fuerte sacerdotisa que estaban buscando. La habían estado vigilando durante todo el día pero ningún demonio menor del bosque la atacaba, querían probar si esa mujer era en verdad la chica de los rumores que circulaban por el infierno, así que estaban impacientes.

Uno de los chicos, que vigilaba desde el suelo (había roto mas de una rama así que, no lo probó más), miraba a sus dos compañeros sin estar de acuerdo del todo con lo que querían hacer, siempre le habían dicho que era muy blando para ser un demonio pero seguía pensando que atacar a una chica indefensa y tan bonita como esa debía ser un pecado más grande que comerse todos los dulces del infierno. Suspiró y volvió a mirar al demonio que había ideado ese plan maligno. Era alto y delgado, con el pelo desbaratado y rubio, lo que le daba un aire peligroso, los pendientes que adornaban sus orejas birlaban bajo ese Sol del mundo terrenal y sonreía de una forma maligna sin quitar la vista de la mujer que habían ido a atacar.

El otro chico que miraba desde lo alto del árbol parecía más viejo que su acompañante y tenia unos ojos penetrantes que lo hacían ver muy serio. Se podría decir que él pensaba igual que su acompañante, no quería atacar a la chica pero no había más remedio. Si ellos no la atacaban otro demonio lo haría antes y si su amigo quería conseguir aquello que siempre había deseado, tendría que robarle los poderes a ella primero.

El rubio bajó de un salto de la rama en la que estaba y sacó un pequeño frasco de sus ropas, lo movió un poco y sonrió al ver que lo que esa misma mañana había atrapado seguía allí, igual de feroz.

—Volved al infierno, no creo que me cueste mucho hacer esto, la atacaré justo después de que nuestro amiguito menor lo haga, de todas formas si se la come significa que no era la mujer que busco ¿no? kekeke—El rubio se reía mientras observaba el famoso frasco de cristal rojo que tenia entre sus manos.

—Pero Hiruma ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿y si no es esa mujer? ¿Vas a acabar con la vida de un ser tan hermoso y pacifico? ya viste antes como jugaba con los niños, es imposible que sea la mujer que buscas—El más grande de los chicos intentó parar al rubio—Tal vez puedas ganar con tus poderes actuales ¿no?

Los otros dos chicos ignoraron lo que decía el otro, sabían que no podría ganar sin los poderes de esa mujer y también sabían que si otro demonio los cogía antes seria el fin del infierno y de los otros mundos así que, simplemente ignoraron lo que dijo su compañero.

—Esta bien Hiruma, volveremos al infierno pero ten cuidado con lo que haces—Dijo el chico que parecia mayor y se fue dejando al chico a solas con el otro

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía maldito gordo? ¿estas preocupado por mi? Kekeke

—Hiruma ten cuidado, podría venir otro demonio de la corte a parte de nosotros y…

—¿Y que? Yo soy más poderoso que ellos maldito gordo no me harán nada, lárgate, no me dejas trabajar.

El chico se fue dejando al rubio solo con el frasco y con la vista fija en la mujer que tenia delante. Volvió a mover el frasco y sonrió, se lo iba a pasar muy bien ese día, tenia esa corazonada.

—Ahora escucha maldito menor, vas a atacar a esa mujer, esas son mis ordenes—Le dijo al frasco.

Quitó el tapón del frasco y un demonio negro y gris que parecía una serpiente se alzó ante él. El demonio tenia numerosos colmillos y no era nada hermoso, parecía como si un bebé hubiera moldeado su cuerpo a golpes, ese demonio era un menor creación de otro demonio.

Los menores, eran demonios de poder bajo que los humanos normales no podían vencer, eran seres salvajes pero tenían forma fija y no eran como el que el rubio había sacado del frasco. El demonio menor que se alzaba ante el rubio era otro tipo de menor creación de otro demonio, un ser tan asqueroso que normalmente los propios creadores (demonios de la corte) mataban debido al asco que les producía, estos demonios solo obedecían a sus dueños y a personas como el rubio quien lo había encerrado en el interior de un frasco demoníaco para controlarlo.

—Ve a por ella jodida serpiente menor.

La serpiente se metió entre el follaje para que la humana aun recogiendo plantas medicinales no la viera. Por otro lado, el chico se subió a un árbol y volvió a observar a la mujer quien parecía haberse percatado en el mismo momento que sacó la serpiente de su encierro que algo no andaba bien.

.

.

Mamori, quien seguía acuclillada cerca de las plantas, se percató de la presencia de un menor en el bosque pero ese menor ya estaba muy cerca, no sabia como había sido capaz de acercarse tanto sin que ella se fijara, pero en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde como para huir. La chica cogió su arco y se dispuso a atacar en cualquier momento al menor que se confundía con el denso follaje del bosque. Su cara siempre con una sonrisa, se había transformado en un rostro serio, esperaba lo peor, así que se preparó mentalmente, le había ganado a otros menores ¿Por qué no iba a poder con ese?

Y entonces lo vio, una serpiente gigante deforme de color negro y gris se acercaba a ella mostrando sus colmillos. A Mamori le dieron ganas de vomitar, era el menor más horrendo que había visto en su vida.

El menor se tiró a engullir a Mamori pero ésta pudo esquivarlo con un movimiento rápido, ese bicho era más rápido de lo que parecía y no le dejaba cargar sus flechas apropiadamente, sólo podía esquivarlo y evitar ser su comida, aunque en pocos segundos vio su salvación no muy lejos de ella.

El estanque que estaba a su derecha le daría un poco de tiempo, los menores no eran muy inteligentes, así que suponía que podía usarlo para ganar tiempo. Comenzó a correr huyendo del menor y después de la carrera se zambulló en el agua (un tanto embarrada) comenzando a cargar su arco, el menor se quedó quieto sin saber donde estaba la mujer gracias al agua embarrada y su mala visión.

Mamori consiguió el tiempo necesario para cargar su arco, salió del agua y disparó una flecha contra el menor. La flecha rodeada de una luz bastante potente, atravesó al demonio que en pocos segundos se desintegro soltando un último grito de dolor. Mamori suspiró cansada y embarrada, lo único que quería en ese instante era irse a casa y descansar.

Cuando salió del agua, una risa se oyó por todo el bosque y un poder mucho mayor que el del menor se sintió en aquel lugar. El rubio, quien había visto todo desde la rama del árbol, estaba eufórico e impaciente, él sabia que esa mujer era la que andaba buscando desde un principio, pero en ese momento, cuando ya lo había confirmado, estaba deseoso de probar sus futuros nuevos poderes.

Mamori se preparó para lo peor, ese poder no era mayor que el del menor que acababa de vencer, era muchísimo mayor. El menor, comparado con el demonio que iba a atacarla en ese preciso instante solo era una marioneta sin ningún potencial.

—YA-HA—Se escuchó por todo el bosque

La mujer miraba a todas partes y vio un brillo que se acercaba a ella desde el interior del bosque, cargó su arco. No quería estar desprotegida contra lo que venia a por ella en ese momento.

El rubio salió del bosque dejando que la mujer lo viera por completo y ésta se sorprendió al ver a un chico (aparentemente) de su edad salir a su encuentro. Ese hombre de ojos verdes y pelo rubio era muy atractivo, llevaba unos pendientes en las orejas que brillaban mientras se movía y ropa negra hecha con materiales extraños, nada que hubiera visto en su mundo antes.

—Tú…—Dijo la chica sin creer en lo que veía—Tú eres un demonio de la corte ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ningún demonio de la corte puede ver en mi mundo algo que le interese.

Las palabras de la chica le hicieron sonreír, ningún ser humano normal conocería el mundo de los demonios y mucho menos la clasificación de los demonios en escala de poder.

—Vaya, que gran insulto, ¿demonio de la corte? Kekeke para un demonio que bajen su escala de poder es el mayor insulto que le pueden decir ¿sabes?

Mamori no creía lo que había dicho ese hombre, los demonios de la corte eran los más poderosos en la "escala de poder" como él la llamaba, sólo había dos poderes más grandes que el de un demonio de la corte el…Mamori se quedó blanca y comenzó a temblar, no sabia como era posible que un demonio como él estuviera en el mundo terrenal, no había nada que alguien con tanto poder pudiera desear en un mundo donde las personas eran débiles y a duras penas podían vencer a demonios menores. Hiruma se fijo en el temblor de la chica y sonrió, ella ya sabia con quien se estaba enfrentando.

—Por fin te has dado cuenta del insulto ¿no? Llamar al Príncipe de los demonios Hiruma Youichi demonio de la corte es una gran ofensa y en cuanto a lo que quiero de este mundo…—Se acercó a ella quien estaba paralizada por sus ojos—Lo que quiero es tu poder maldita mujer kekeke

Mamori consiguió apartarse de él antes de que la besara porque era lo que iba a hacer, besarla pero ¿Por qué? Le lanzó una flecha a Hiruma pero él consiguió parla con una pantalla oscura que salió de su cuerpo.

—¡Que carácter! sólo quiero tus poderes, cuando los coja te dejaré no te preocupes—Sonrió—Es solo un beso no te vas a morir ¿o si? ¿tal vez te quedes en coma? No lo sé—Hiruma sonrió de forma maléfica.

La chica comenzó a tirar flechas más seguidas, si iba a morir no lo haría sin luchar antes. Hiruma paró todos sus golpes sin inmutarse y comenzó a bostezar, lo que hizo que Mamori se enfadara cada vez más.

—Pero serás… ¡Oye! ¡por lo menos si me vas a robar los poderes compórtate y no bosteces en mitad de la pelea!—En un segundo Mamori quiso no haber dicho eso ultimo.

De las palmas de la mano del demonio salieron unas armas grises, de apariencia fría y metálica que Mamori no había visto nunca, de ellas comenzaron a salir unas esferas negras que derribaron a la chica. La mujer que casi no se podía mover quiso alcanzar su arco, que había salido volando hacia no mucho tiempo, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que Hiruma pisó el arco cuando ella lo tocó.

—Se una chica obediente y déjame absorber tus poderes, será más rápido si lo hago ya, piénsalo.

El demonio acercó sus labios a los de la chica y ésta al ver que iba a darle un beso le pegó un bofetón pero cuando iba a propinarle el siguiente, el demonio se colocó encima de ella sujetando sus brazos fuertemente contra el suelo.

—¡¿Se puede saber que intentas hacer?—Gritó ella roja como un tomate.

De repente, los dos sintieron que algo no iba bien, los pájaros que cantaban hacia unos minutos habían parado de hacerlo y se sentía otra fuerza diferente de la del demonio en ese lugar. En un a milésima de segundo, cinco soldados del infierno aparecieron en compañía de su capitán, un demonio de la corte. Hiruma se separó de Mamori y sonrió al ver a los demonios que estaban allí, parecía que se conocían.

—Habashira Rui, ¿Qué haces fuera del infierno? ¿te has perdido acaso?

El otro demonio sonrió al que ver a Hiruma intentaba tapar un poco con su cuerpo a la chica que estaba allí. Era un demonio con aspecto de camaleón, sus brazos eran demasiado largos, daba la impresión de que no iban acorde con su cuerpo.

—Al final encontraste a la chica, sabia que tú serias el primero Hiruma, pero yo seré lo último que vea ella, ¡Atacadlo idiotas!

Los cinco hombres se lanzaron contra Hiruma espada en mano mientras su capitán se lanzaba donde estaba Mamori para darle caza. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Mamori llegó a coger su arco y le lanzó varias flechas al demonio camaleón lo que hizo que fuera más despacio, pero no se paró. Agarró a Mamori del brazo mientras Hiruma acababa con los otros hombres, por primera vez en todo el tiempo Mamori pensó que estaba en peligro y gritó. Su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de una luz blanca que lanzó a Habashira Rui contra un árbol cercano. Estaba asustada pero no lo demostraría. Cogió su arco y comenzó a dispararles a los demonios que habían dejado a Hiruma y ahora la atacaban, los derribó a todos pero no se dio cuenta de que Rui se lanzaba contra ella con una de las espadas demoníacas que sus hombres habían dejado caer. Hiruma se interpuso entre la espada y la mujer comenzando a sangrar.

—Joder, esperaba poder pararlo—Se quitó la espada y disparó a Habashira una esfera que no pudo parar.

Justo después una mujer demonio apareció poniéndose al lado de Habashira y desapareció llevádselo con ella. Hiruma se giró y aunque se notaba que estaba herido no parecía sentir el dolor de la herida que le había hecho ese hombre.

—¿Donde estábamos?—El demonio sonrió y se volvió a acercar a la chica quien no podía creer que el demonio tuviera tanto aguante.

La chica decidió que era momento de usar el colgante de su abuela, el colgante tenia forma de frasco, era igual que el frasco del que el rubio había sacado al demonio menor, la única diferencia era que ese colgante pertenecía a su abuelo y que, según su abuela, era posible que pudiera sellar los poderes de un demonio aunque también podía ser que no funcionara, ya que ella no era un ángel.

Rápidamente, se quitó el colgante y se cortó con una de sus flechas poniendo su sangre en el interior del colgante, Hiruma intentó atraparla pero la chica salió corriendo y cogió la espada con la que aquel demonio había herido a Hiruma, cogió un poco de sangre de Hiruma de la espada y la colocó con la suya propia dentro de su colgante. La chica se giró de repente hacia el demonio y levantó el colgante en la dirección donde él se encontraba.

—No sabes lo que vas a hacer ¿cierto?, no funcionará, sólo un ángel podría sellar los poderes de un demonio, ríndete maldita mujer —Hiruma se notaba tranquilo aunque visto lo visto ya no se fiaba de sus reacciones.

—Sólo tengo que probarlo—Sonrió

La chica se volvió a rodear de la luz con la que había atacado a Habashira y cerró los ojos para después abrirlos de repente y decir unas palabras que cambiarían su vida desde el momento en el que las pronunció.

— ¡Yo te ato a mi Príncipe de los demonios!

.

.

.

_Bueno antes de nada, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que les haya gustado, es una historia un tanto rarita así que no sabia como plasmar mi imaginación loca con letras pero bueno… espero que no haya sido tan confusa como pienso que me ha quedado. _

_Por cierto, confió en que esto fuera o que el grupo quería, aunque no se yo..._

_ Si tienen algún tipo de sugerencia, pueden hacerlas, estoy abierta a todo tipo de proposición para mejorar mi historia._

_Así que de nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Rei sama18**_


	2. Sellando al demonio

**-El sello del ángel- **

**Capítulo 2: Sellando al demonio.**

—_No sabes lo que vas a hacer ¿cierto? ,no funcionará, sólo un ángel podría sellar los poderes de un demonio, ríndete maldita mujer._

—_Sólo tengo que probarlo ¡Yo te ato a mi Príncipe de los demonios!_

Después de unos segundos Mamori se rindió, no pasaba absolutamente nada, ella no era un ángel y como bien había dicho el demonio no podía sellar sus poderes, ni en ese momento, ni en ningún otro. Aunque se pasara media vida intentándolo era algo tremendamente imposible, después de todo era solamente descendiente de uno.

Hiruma comenzó a reírse en voz muy alta, tan alta que algunos pájaros que permanecían tras los árboles vigilantes salieron volando de allí en cuanto escucharon ese ruido aterrador que tenia el demonio por risa.

Un demonio como él no se había divertido tanto en toda su existencia. Una chica humana había intentado sellarlo a él, ¡el príncipe del infierno!, en el interior de un jodido colgante de ángel que ni siquiera podía usar.

Comenzó a acercarse y observó que la chica no huía, estaba esperándolo, ella sabía que iba a morir. Por un momento Hiruma llegó a pensar en la valía de esa chica humana de ojos azules que era más fuerte en alma de lo que parecía bajo esa apariencia frágil.

Era la primera vez en toda su existencia de demonio que una humana lo miraba a los ojos, desafiante, como si fuera una igual. En el infierno nunca había habido ninguna mujer que lo mirara de esa manera, ninguna se había atrevido nunca a hacerlo, todas le temían, pero esa pequeña e insolente humana lo estaba mirando con esos ojos azules, esperando pacientemente su muerte.

Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, había algo en su interior que lo atraía hacia esa insolente humana, algo extraño, quería destruirla, hacer que llorara, que le suplicara por su vida. Pero parecía que esa chica era bastante fuerte y no tenia ninguna intención de desmoronarse ante él.

Cuando por fin llegó a donde ella se encontraba, la muchacha seguía mirándolo con esos ojos azules penetrantes. El demonio le agarró el rostro y le obligó a subirlo de forma ruda para poder besarla cómodamente, pero antes de hacerlo comenzó a reírse de nuevo, toda esa escena cada vez le parecía más interesante.

—¿Te gusta tanto mi cara humana? O…¿hay algo interesante que mirar?

Mamori no le contestó y él se molestó por eso, una humana lo había ignorado. Estaba claro que no era el momento ni el lugar para conversar pero lo había ignorado de tal manera que empezaba a enfadarse cada vez más.

—¿No me vas a contestar? ¿Tampoco vas a decir esas palabras tan lindas de nuevo? —Su risa volvía a aparecer—Yo te ato a mi príncipe de los demonios kekeke—Intentó burlarse de ella imitando su voz— ¿Quién te piensas que eres humana? ¿un jodido ángel?

—¡Cállate y hazlo de una vez! ¿Estás intentando hacerme sufrir los últimos minutos de mi existencia?

Ella parecía estar conteniendo lagrimas de pura rabia, no sentía nada más que eso, rabia pura y dura, estaba enfadada por ser débil, por no poder luchar un poco más, por no poder aferrarse a la vida como siempre había hecho, en ese momento se sentía patética, más que patética y quería que él acabara rápido. Había perdido. Era la primera vez que lo había hecho en toda su vida pero como bien decía su abuela, "contra demonios o humanos, si pierdes aunque sea solo una vez, esa podría ser la última" y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando en ese instante.

El demonio se dio cuenta de que ella parecía reprimir esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento y decidió presionarla un poco más para verla hundida en la desesperación.

—Tranquila, sólo estoy intentando ser más cortés kekeke aunque creo que esa jodida palabra no pega conmigo ¿no?—Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡acaba de una vez! Estoy dispuesta a decir eso otra vez aunque no funcione pero ¡haz lo que tengas que hacer ya!—Se estaba derrumbando, su voz temblaba un poco y una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla escapando de los intentos de contención de su dueña— ¡Yo te ato a mi príncipe de los demonios!—Gritó a todo pulmón.

Hiruma sonrió y se acercó a sus labios pero la sonrisa le duró poco. Una luz salió del colgante de la chica y comenzó a rodearlos. Hiruma se separó de la muchacha mientras era perseguido por la luz blanca que comenzó a hacerse más intensa a su alrededor. Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ninguno de los dos pensaba que la chica podría ser capaz de sellar los poderes de un demonio tan poderoso como Hiruma pero parecía que eso era lo que estaba pasando, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Hiruma comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho pero no gritó, se sentía totalmente humillado. Esa maldita mujer iba a meterlo dentro de un jodido frasco y no era un ángel sino una simple humana, lo que lo hacia ver aun más inútil.

El colgante de Mamori también comenzó a brillar con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacia el demonio y empezaba a abrasar la piel de la mano de la chica que lo sujetaba. Mamori lo soltó y simplemente observó lo que ocurría, aunque ella también parecía empezar a notar los efectos del sello.

Sus ojos escocían y su cuerpo se hacia cada vez más pesado, la luz paró e intentó ver el colgante, a Hiruma, algo a su alrededor, pero era inútil. De repente, todo lo que estaba cerca de ella se volvió negro y una oscuridad infinita la rodeó.

.

.

Mamori despertó pocos minutos después sin saber bien donde se encontraba y cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Le costó bastante tiempo intentar ubicarse en el espacio en el que se encontraba. No sabia muy bien que hacia allí, pero en un instante, miles de imágenes se amontonaron en su cabeza y consiguió recordar aquello tan importante que había olvidado.

Se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a buscar el colgante del frasco entre la hierva, pero cuando lo encontró se sorprendió de sobremanera. El frasco se había convertido en un colgante con una gema blanca, y ésta, poseía una especie de fondo oscuro en su interior, no lograba explicárselo ¿Había convertido a un demonio en una gema? ¿El sello no consistía solamente en meterlo en el frasco?

Un gemido a unos pasos de ella la asustó y buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía ese quejido de dolor. Al verlo, se sorprendió cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Frente a ella, en el suelo, estaba el demonio, Hiruma Youichi, aquel que ella pensaba que había sellado por completo en el interior del colgante.

Salió corriendo por su arco y cuando consiguió colocar la flecha en su sitio le apuntó dispuesta a atravesarle el pecho con una flecha, pero se paró al ver mejor a la persona que estaba en el suelo.

El aspecto del demonio había cambiado, su cabello rubio se había transformado y en ese momento parecía haber adquirido un color negruzco. Aunque el cabello no había sido el único cambio, sus pendientes habían desaparecido, sus dientes parecían menos afilados y juraría que sus orejas estaban menos puntiagudas, pero lo que en verdad sorprendía a Mamori era la herida sangrante que había en su estomago, en el mismo lugar donde hacia poco tiempo Habashira le había atravesado con la espada.

Mamori no sabia que hacer, por una parte pensaba que si lo mataba tendría un problema menos y sobretodo un demonio menos que jamás volvería a atacar su aldea, pero no podía hacerlo, matar a una persona herida a sangre fría era demasiado cruel. Sí, anteriormente él había intentado asesinarla robándole sus poderes pero… en ese momento él parecía casi… humano…

La muchacha abrió los ojos a más no poder, lo había comprendido todo, ella había transformado al demonio en un humano, tal vez no tenia bastante poder como para sellarlo dentro del frasco pero sí que tenia suficiente poder para convertirlo en un humano.

Otro gemido de dolor la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos y recogió algunas hiervas para curarlo, esperaba poder salvar a ese hombre que se veía entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos, y aunque no estaba muy segura de poder hacerlo a tiempo, rezaba al cielo para que el hombre ante ella volviera a abrir sus ojos.

.

.

Hiruma despertó desorientado, no sabia donde se encontraba, ese lugar no parecía el interior del frasco de la chica, miró el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía una habitación de una casa, bastante simple para su gusto, todo estaba minuciosamente ordenado y no había muchas cosas. Por un momento llegó a pensar que se encontraba en el mundo demoniaco, que sus compañeros habían ido a buscarlo, aunque en verdad sabia que ese no era su mundo.

Se intentó incorporar y sintió un dolor punzante en el estomago, no había sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida. El chico retiró cuidadosamente la sabana que lo cubría y descubrió que su estomago estaba perfectamente vendado. Se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación, esperando que algo allí le diera alguna señal de donde se encontraba. Fuera de la habitación todo le resultaba igual, simétrico, cada cosa estaba en su sitio, sin ningún trasto mal colocado o alguna cosa tirada por el suelo.

Dio un par de vueltas por la casa buscando a alguien, pero parecía vacía. Cuando se disponía a salir de esa pequeña casa, oyó un ruido en el exterior, una voz femenina que no lograba distinguir, ¿la mujer humana había fallado y otra estúpida lo había encontrado? No entendía nada.

Abrió un poco la puerta de la casa para descubrir a una pequeña chica de cabello oscuro que estaba hablando sin parar con alguien a su lado. Intentó prestar atención a la conversación pero era difícil ya que la voz chillona de la pequeña humana dañaba sus oídos. No tardó mucho tiempo en percatarse de que había algo que le sonaba, la voz de la persona que hablaba con la chiquilla humana para ser más exactos. Esa voz le parecía muy familiar.

—Ya sabes que yo siempre te cuento mis problemas—Dijo la pequeña chica del pelo corto—Pero tú nunca me cuentas los tuyos— Puso una cara triste— Vamos cuéntame, ¿por qué estos tres días no has aparecido por la aldea? Te hemos echado de menos—Una pequeña antema salió de su pelo—No me digas que es porque estás con un chico ¿por fin encontraste a alguien? Cuéntame todos los detalles—La chica comenzó a estirar del brazo a la persona que estaba con ella.

—Vamos Suzuna déjalo—Hiruma se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de esa maldita mujer— Sólo estoy ocupada haciendo cosas, eso es todo y no, no he encontrado a nadie.

—Por cierto, tu abuela me dijo que no vendrá en unos días por algo de un trabajo en una aldea que no está muy lejos de aquí, al parecer los demonios se han multiplicado últimamente por los alrededores, hay que tener cuidado.

Mamori miró a Suzuna intentando aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible. Tenia alguna sospecha de porque todos esos demonios rondaban los alrededores. Habashira había dicho que Hiruma había sido el primero en encontrarla, tal vez había más demonios buscándola para cazarla y robarle sus poderes, pero igual Hiruma se había equivocado y ella no era la chica que buscaban, pero… ¿Por qué motivo buscarían a una chica humana para arrebatarle los poderes? Los humanos eran débiles en comparación a los demonios, ningún humano normal o "con poderes" podría contra un demonio poderoso. Mamori comenzó a confundirse cada vez más, su mente daba vueltas, no llegaba a comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

—¿Mamo-nee? ¿Me estás escuchando?—Mamori prestó atención a la pequeña chica que ponia una sonrisa picara—¡No me lo digas! Estás pensando en tu enamorado ¿a que sí?

—Vete a casa, tu hermano se va a preocupar por ti.

—Mi hermano es un idiota, no se va a enterar de que me he ido, vamos Mamo-nee, cuéntame todo.

—Suzuna…—Se quedó parada mirando a la otra chica y ésta se dio por vencida.

—Está bien Mamo-nee me voy, pero volveré y ahí sí, me tienes que contar TO-DO

La pequeña chica se fue y Mamori suspiró, si le decía algo a Suzuna sobre que estaba permitiendo que un hombre viviera en su casa y además que durmiera en su cama estaba muerta. Estaba completamente segura de que esa pequeña cotilla no pararía de hacerle preguntas al chico y éste acabaría por hacerle daño, después de todo él había sido un demonio.

Recordó a la persona que dormía en su habitación y suspiró de nuevo de forma más pesada, ese chico había pasado tres días críticos y no había despertado, esperaba que sus heridas no fueran tan graves como para matarlo y que, por lo menos, mejorara un poco.

Se acercó a la puerta y sintió algo extraño detrás de ella, antes siquiera de tocarla, ésta se abrió para mostrarle a un chico de cabello negro, orejas puntiagudas y sonrisa siniestra delante de ella. El muchacho la agarró por las muñecas bruscamente y la atrajo hacia él.

—Vaya maldita mujer, eres más estúpida de lo que creía, has traído al demonio a tu propia casa kekeke— Empujó a la chica sobre una mesa haciendo que esta pegara un grito al verse debajo del cuerpo del demonio.

—¡Suéltame!—Gritó forcejeando—¡No me hagas enfadar o lo lamentarás Hiruma-kun!—Hiruma se sorprendió y comenzó a reír sin pararse a pensar en el dolor que sentía en el estomago.

—¿Hiruma-kun? ¿Tanta confianza tienes conmigo maldita mujer?—Volvió a reírse más fuerte—¿Y además puedes amenazarme? como cambian las cosas ¿no?—Paró de reír y miró a Mamori—Esta vez no voy a fallar maldita sacerdotisa.

Hiruma besó a la chica de forma salvaje, ella no se lo esperaba, era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba así que tardó un poco en reaccionar. Cuando volvió a ser dueña de sus pensamientos, comenzó a forcejear con el demonio.

No había forma humana de pararlo así que intentó frenarlo de forma distinta. Mamori mordió el labio del chico para que parara aunque éste ni se inmutó. Lo único que le quedaba por probar era aquello que no quería hacer, pegarle en la herida. Llegó a pensárselo durante un segundo pero al ver que el ahora moreno no se cansaba, le propinó una patada en el estomago lo que hizo al chico pararse en seco y separarse de ella para poder tocarse el estomago en un inútil intento de parar el dolor.

—Tú… yo debería haberte quitado tus poderes con eso ¿Cómo es que estás… despierta? Sin tus poderes deberías haber caído en coma o… deberías haber muerto ¿Por qué….

El chico se fijó en el colgante que llevaba Mamori colgado del cuello, el colgante era diferente pero el cordón era el mismo, Hiruma salió disparado fuera de la casa y se fue directo al lago que había visto tras sus continuas visitas a la chica para vigilarla.

Cuando se vio en el agua no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué había sido de su cabello rubio? ¿Dónde estaban sus pendientes? Sus orejas aun seguían puntiagudas y sus dientes afilados, aunque parecían estar igual que antes él se dio cuenta de que estaban ligeramente más planos, ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer?

—Pensé decírtelo pero… nunca escucharías a una humana ¿no? Aunque ahora seas parte de nosotros… yo lo si….

—No te atrevas a disculparte maldita mujer—Su sonrisa de medio lado hizo aparición de nuevo como si no estuviera nada preocupado—Esto es la ley de la selva, unos son cazadores y otros cazados y esta vez me ha tocado a mi ser de los segundos así que… no te atrevas a decirme palabras bonitas cuando tú has sido la cazadora.

—Ven aquí, se te ha abierto la herida—Mamori señaló las vendas del estomago de Hiruma que estaban comenzando a mancharse de sangre.

—Estúpida, sabes que te mataré y aun así intentas curarme—Las ultimas palabras las dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

Mamori se acercó a él y quitó un poco las vendas para ver cuanto daño habia hecho esa patada. Él aparentaba estar bien pero la herida se había abierto, aunque no parecía tener una gran hemorragia.

—¡Escucha maldita mujer! Juro que me vengaré de ti un día de estos. Voy a devorarte para hacer míos tus poderes, así serás la primera jodida testigo de mi verdadero poder. Eso si, no permitas que otros te coman antes que yo.

—Si, si —Dijo ella ya quitándole las vendas— Deberías dejar de moverte, te puedo hacer daño…

El chico no se movió, por el momento era mejor dejarla hacer todo lo que quisiera, después de todo, suponía que sólo necesitaría romper el colgante para hacer que sus poderes volvieran a su cuerpo y cuanto más cercano fuera a ella, más fácil le seria quitarle el colgante. No podía correr riesgos, quería de vuelta sus poderes y estaba completamente seguro de que los otros demonios estarían buscando a la chica que tenia enfrente, no tenia tiempo para idioteces.

.

.

Por la noche, Hiruma se negó a entrar dentro de la casa y tampoco quería comer. Ese idiota no había comido en tres días y ahora era humano, necesitaba alimentos que llevarse a la boca y ella no podía dejar que se muriera por propia voluntad.

Mamori recordó las duras palabras que habían salido de boca del demonio hacia unas horas, pero seguía pensando que se equivocaba. Él le había dicho que ella era la cazadora y él la presa pero en realidad ella sólo quería defenderse de él, si él no la hubiera atacado ella no lo habría sellado. Decidió salir a buscarlo ya que no parecía tener ninguna intención de volver, aunque no sabia por donde empezar.

Tiempo después, Mamori encontró a Hiruma apoyado en el tronco del árbol de la leyenda, estaba algo alejado de la aldea, pero bastante cerca de su casa y no sabia como el chico podía conocer ese lugar, pero eso no le importaba mucho, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era la idea de que el chico estuviera durmiendo debajo del árbol sin nada protegiéndolo del frío, temía por su salud así que volvió a la casa y le llevó una manta con la que lo cubrió.

Mamori lo observó sigilosamente durante un rato. Cuando dormía ese chico problemático parecía el ser más pacifico del mundo, casi un ángel, aunque ella sabia muy bien que era un demonio.

—Tal vez yo también tendría que dormir un poco…—Dijo la chica en voz baja.

El chico abrió uno de sus ojos para ver como la chica se iba de allí con un paso calmado, había estado despierto todo el tiempo, pero lo primero que se le ocurrió para que esa maldita mujer se alejara de él, fue eso. Aunque no se esperaba la manta para nada.

Hiruma miró la manta que le había puesto esa mujer. Hacia unos días, él había intentado quitarle sus poderes, todos ellos, dejarla sin alma, muerta o en coma, ella parecía saber sabia perfectamente lo que le podía ocurrir a un humano "especial" si le arrebataban los poderes pero… no lo entendía, no tenia sentido, esa mujer había estado todo ese tiempo cuidando de él, la persona que casi la mataba. ¿tal vez era estúpida? Podría haberlo matado hacía mucho tiempo, en vez de curarlo podría haberlo dejado morir... Los humanos eran seres muy extraños.

Hiruma sonrió y miró el cielo estrellado aun conservando esa sonrisa en los labios. Esa mujer era una autentica estúpida. El chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y movió la cabeza a los lados para quitarse la imagen de esa mujer de la cabeza. Tenía que acabar con ella rápido, no sabia que clase de embrujo había usado esa sacerdotisa pero si no la mataba rápido seguramente ese maldito embrujo se haría más fuerte.

El chico se levantó y tiró la manta hacia un lado, no caería tan fácilmente en el embrujo de una maldita humana estúpida y sin sentido común, porque después de todo era lo que era, un cordero que había metido a un león hambriento en su casa . De repente su herida comenzó a doler más, no debía hacer movimientos bruscos o se abriría de nuevo.

Se metió en el interior del bosque e iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna comenzó a buscar el frasco rojo con el que había capturado al menor, tal vez le seria útil en otro momento y era algo difícil de conseguir hasta para un demonio. Era posible capturar a un demonio menor en un santiamén con eso, pero claro, se necesitaba ser un demonio.

Paró en seco y miró sus manos, sus uñas ya no eran largas ni puntiagudas como las de los otros demonios y su cuerpo era débil, la herida que le había hecho Habashira lo había dañado casi de gravedad y sus poderes se habían ido por completo, era un humano, un inútil y débil humano, aunque le costara creerlo. Todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer que había resultado ser descendiente directa de un maldito ángel. Era lógico que los poderes de esa humana circularan de boca en boca en el infierno, después de todo esa mujer no era humana, o por lo menos, no del todo.

Hiruma consiguió distinguir entre la oscuridad algo rojo brillando con el contacto de la luz de la luna y lo cogió. Era el frasco donde días atrás había estado el demonio menor, aunque no le servia para nada ahora que no era un demonio.

Odiaba esa situación. El demonio se había cansado de ser la presa y esa misma noche, se convertiría en el depredador, acabaría con ella y con ese maldito colgante que había sellado sus poderes, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

.

.

En medio de la oscuridad el demonio entró dentro de la casa de Mamori. Como esperaba, la chica dormía placidamente en su futon sin que nada la perturbara, sin esperar que un demonio como él fuera a matarla.

Esa chica esa demasiado confiada, todo ese tiempo había confiado plenamente en que como humano no podría hacerle daño, pero estaba muy equivocada, después de todo los humanos también se mataban entre ellos, justo como los demonios, así que ¿Por qué él no podía hacerle nada?

El demonio sonrió y se dejó caer encima de la chica, con sus piernas a los lados de las de esa mujer y los brazos apoyados en ambos lados de su cabeza. La chica dormía tranquila y profundamente. Su respiración era lenta y calmada, no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Cuando lo vio oportuno, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de la maldita humana y comenzó a apretar bastante fuerte para ahogarla, la chica no se despertaba, parecía tener un sueño fuerte. De repente unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las blancas mejillas de ella mientras murmullaba algo entre bocanadas incontroladas intentando respirar.

—Ma…Mamá, por favor, no la ma…téis, no lo… hagáis… por…favor…

Hiruma dejó de apretar en una milésima de segundo mientras observaba a la chica que todavía respiraba con dificultad debajo de él. No se había despertado, se había puesto a llorar recordando algo que parecía muy doloroso. Le recordó a él mismo cuando era pequeño, el día que su madre murió. Aunque seguía sin comprender por qué no la había matado, se estaba volviendo demasiado blando por ese estúpido embrujo de ella.

La chica que se encontraba debajo de él se movió un poco y lo agarró de la parte de arriba de la ropa tumbándolo contra su voluntad. Hiruma llegó a pensar que estaba despierta pero en realidad seguía dormida, muy dormida.

Cuando el demonio reaccionó ya se encontraba tumbado en el futon con ella perfectamente acomodada en su pecho y abrazándolo con suavidad. Definitivamente algo en esa mujer estaba mal desde un principio, pensaba que era una idiota por dejar entrar a un depredador en su casa pero lo peor en verdad era dejar entrar a un depredador en su cama.

El muchacho intentó salir del suave agarre de ella de todas las maneras posibles pero cada vez que se movía la herida le dolía muchísimo, así que decidió rendirse, no entendía como ella podía agarrarlo del lugar donde tenia la herida sin siquiera provocarle una pequeña molestia y encima estando dormida, hasta había llegado a pensar que esa mujer fingía dormir.

Esperaría hasta que ella lo soltara para largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, tal vez si lograba encontrar entre las ropas de esa mujer el colgante podría destruirlo, pero eso tenia que ser cuando ella lo soltara de ese agarre mortal y esperaba que lo hiciera rápido.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sena, amigo de la infancia de Mamori, se encontraba hablando en la puerta de la casa de Suzuna con Monta. El chico no entendía como era posible que su gran amiga con lo responsable que era con sus obligaciones hubiera dejado a los niños de la aldea solos durante tres días seguidos, ella era la profesora de esos pobres niños y sin ella, los niños lloraban día y noche sin parar.

Monta también estaba preocupado, había estado enamorado de esa hermosa dama desde que tenia uso de razón, en realidad tampoco tanto, desde que la había visto por primera vez, tan blanca y pura, tan hermosa, con esos ojos azules que brillaban llenos de ternura y amabilidad. Era muy hermosa y también responsable, seguramente estaba muy enferma para poder atender a los niños debidamente, no querría pegarles esa enfermedad que tuviera, por ello había faltado tantos días.

—¿Y si Mamori-san está a las puertas de la muerte? Tenemos que ir rápido a por ella, podría morir sola o estar ya muerta—Dijo Monta horrorizado.

—No creo que esté muerta mon-mon—Suzuna suspiró—Para mí que Mamo-nee está en el mejor momento de su vida—La chica se rió.

—Tonterías, me voy a ver a Mamori-san.

Monta salió corriendo seguido de Sena que iba a pararlo, pero Monta no le hizo caso y siguió con su camino, tenía que ayudar a su hermosa Mamori quien seguramente estaba casi moribunda, era la única explicación lógica para que ella no hubiera ido a verlo en tantos días, ese iba a ser el cuarto día sin verla y estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal.

Entró como un autentico huracán en el interior de la casa de Mamori, no la veía por ningún sitio. Tal vez estaba en su habitación a punto de morir en la desgracia y sola.

Un pequeño gruñido ronco se oyó detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su amada. Tenía razón, ella estaba sufriendo mucho, su voz parecía más ronca de lo normal y además se notaba por el tono que dolía mucho.

Monta abrió la puerta con cara de preocupación y lentamente. Quería que lo primero que viera la moribunda Mamori fuera su cara de sincera preocupación, pero cuando él vio lo que había dentro de ese cuarto se quedó totalmente rígido, casi como una piedra.

—Ma…ma…ma….y un… un… un…—Balbuceó Monta.

Sena, que acababa de entrar en la casa porque no veía bien lo de entrar a casa de Mamori sin su permiso, le preguntó a su amigo que era lo que pasaba pero parecía demasiado rígido y decía cosas demasiado extrañas.

—Corazón roto-max… Mamo…Mamo…—Seguía diciendo monta

El chico decidió asomarse un poco por la puerta para ver lo que había visto su amigo, tal vez Mamori si que estaba enferma y para poner a su amigo así, debía estar muy mal.

Sena metió tímidamente la cabeza por una pequeña abertura de la puerta para observar bien lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación pero vio una escena que no pensó ver nunca.

Mamori y un hombre desconocido en la cama, juntos y abrazados, él abrazándola con ambos brazos y apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Mamori, y ella con la cabeza en su pecho y uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenia intención alguna de soltarse, era como si fueran…amantes.

Sena tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando consiguió moverse comenzó a frotarse los ojos pensando que así ese hombre desaparecería, pero no lo hizo. No sabia que decir, tampoco que hacer y terminó gritando sin pensar.

—¡¿Ma…Mamori-neechan?

.

.

.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tardé mucho más de lo planeado debido a algunos problemillas de salud, así que pido disculpas. Lo siento -.-"_

_Por cierto, gracias a las chicas del club de face que me animaron cuando estaba malita ahora estoy más fuerte que un toro y tengo unas ganas locas por escribir así que espero poder actualizar pronto ¡gracias chicas!_

_En cuanto al capítulo, no es muy largo y no tiene mucha sustancia pero intentaré mejorar en lo que pueda y siento haber cambiado un poco a Hiruma físicamente pero el pelo rubio no me cuadraba en esa época, lo siento _T.T

_Bueno, ¡muchas gracias a todas las que escribieron review y a las que leen mi historia! (y si hay algún chico por ahí también, ¡que no se diga!) _

_Y de nuevo, gracias por su tiempo ;)_

_**Rei sama18**_


	3. Atrapado

**-El sello del ángel-**

**Capítulo 3: Atrapado**

_Sena tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando consiguió moverse comenzó a frotarse los ojos pensando que así ese hombre desaparecería, pero no lo hizo. No sabia que decir, tampoco que hacer, y terminó gritando sin pensar._

—_¡¿Ma…Mamori-neechan?!_

.

.

.

Un hombre con rasgos cansados y los ojos cerrados esperaba pacientemente a su amigo apoyado en una puntiaguda roca. Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que había dejado a su mejor amigo solo en el mundo terrenal para hacer suyos los poderes de esa humana pero Hiruma aun no había regresado. En verdad estaba bastante preocupado, si había entendido bien el plan de Hiruma tenia que esperarlo en ese lugar tan apartado y solitario durante dos días, aunque fuera algo peligroso hasta para él.

El hombre oyó un pequeño ruido seco que lo obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe para asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores, encontrándose justo lo que él esperaba.

Ante él, bajo una luz casi inexistente, se extendía un paisaje árido y sombrío que llegaba hasta el horizonte. La tierra era pura roca pedregosa y yerma, y solamente algunas puntas retorcidas de la cordillera modificaban aquel panorama duro y desolador.

No entendía que podía haber provocado ese ruido tan seco pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró en sus propios pensamientos. Pocos segundos después, volvió a escuchar ese molesto sonido seguido de otros exactamente iguales pero más próximos a él.

El hombre reconoció esos ruidos como pasos cortos y minuciosos, y aun con los ojos cerrados extendió la mano hacia su amplia espalda para agarrar la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba atada en su dorso.

En cuanto abrió los ojos un lagarto tres veces más grande que la piedra en la que se apoyaba se abalanzó encima de él para engullirlo como si de un simple caramelo se tratara, pero el hombre en un movimiento casi fantasmal desapareció dejándose ver justo detrás del lagarto demoniaco levantando un poco su espada para atacar, de una estocada rápida consiguió partir al monstruo por la mitad evitando así ser engullido por él.

De todos los lugares que podía haber elegido ese demonio, tenia que ser el lugar más recóndito de todo el infierno, el más peligroso, conocido por esos horribles demonios menores artificiales que se confundían con el paraje de ese oscuro y monótono lugar. Con razón no lo había visto desde el principio, ese demonio era exactamente igual que el suelo en el que se encontraba y la escasa luz tampoco ayudaba a distinguir demasiadas cosas en la lejanía.

—¡Musashi!

El chico dejó de mirar al demonio que lo había atacado minutos atrás y se giró para observar a la persona que lo llamaba corriendo desde lejos hacia su dirección.

—¿Estás bien? Vi ese menor atacarte mientras venia y me preocupé ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Tranquilo Kurita, estoy bien, es solo un menor, grande, pero un menor.

—¿Todavía no ha vuelto Hiruma?—Preguntó Kurita con un claro tono de preocupación.

Musashi suspiró de forma muy sonora y simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Se estaba retrasando demasiado con la humana y eso era realmente preocupante.

Conocía a Hiruma desde que tenia memoria, había sido su amigo desde hacia muchos años y podía asegurar que nunca lo había visto fallar, los planes de ese demonio frío y calculador nunca fallaban, jamás habían fracasado, pero en ese momento parecía que el plan que había realizado Hiruma para capturar a la humana no había ido como esperaba, o tal vez estaba esperando el mejor momento para atacar… no estaba seguro.

—¿Musashi me estás escuchando?

—No, disculpa Kurita… ¿decías algo?

—Decía que está tardando demasiado—La cara de Kurita se comenzó a poner blanca—¡¿Y si esa humana no era tan inofensiva como pensábamos y se ha comido a Hiruma?!

Musashi suspiró mientras miraba aburrido la cara de horror de Kurita, a Hiruma le había podido pasar cualquier cosa pero ¿devorado por una humana? Ese chico que tenía delante tenía una imaginación desbordante.

—Kurita, los humanos no comen demonios…

—Hay algunos demonios que se comen a los humanos ¿Por qué no puede haber humanos que se coman a los demonios?—Se paró a pensar un momento—Aunque Hiruma está demasiado delgado para que alguien se lo coma.

—En ese caso esa humana no se lo tiene que haber comido, tiene que estar esperándonos a nosotros que estamos más rellenos que Hiruma… Igual se nos merienda ¿Quién sabe?—Dijo el chico burlándose un poco de las paranoias de su amigo.

—¿Tú crees? Los humanos dan más miedo de lo que parecía…

—Kurita, era una broma, los humanos no comen demonios, se acabó la discusión.

—¿Seguro?—Dijo Kurita no muy convencido.

—Seguro.

Kurita suspiró aliviado, menos mal, no se podía imaginar una muerte más horrible que devorado por una humana que parecía totalmente inofensiva y angelical, pero si su amigo decía que los humanos no comían demonios… ¿Qué había pasado exactamente con Hiruma?

—Musashi, ¿Crees que esa humana ha podido vencer a Hiruma?

—No lo sé… Pero creo que deberíamos ir a comprobarlo.

—¿Y si Hiruma está bien y se enfada? Tal vez deberíamos dejarle más tiempo…—Dijo Kurita intentando convencer a su amigo.

—Una semana, solo le voy a dar una semana más, que creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para que vuelva.

—Esta bien.

—¿Fuiste a hacer lo que te dije?

Kurita empezó a ponerse blanco de nuevo y comenzó a reírse de una forma que dejaba ver demasiado nerviosismo de su parte, algo que no pasó desapercibido ni por un segundo ante la inquisidora mirada de su amigo.

—Kurita… ¿Qué ha pasado con lo que te mandé a hacer mientras esperaba aquí?

—Bu… Bueno… Fui a darle de comer a esa bestia pe… pero cuando fui… ya no estaba…

—¿Qué no estaba? ¿Desapareció en la nada? —Dijo gritando el moreno.

—No sé lo que pudo pasar con esa bestia pero… puede ser que haya ido detrás de su dueño, igual está buscando a Hiruma y lo encuentra.

—Esperemos que sea eso porque si esa bestia anda suelta y Hiruma no está ahí para controlarla, quien sea que se la encuentre estará en graves problemas…

.

.

Cuando Hiruma despertó lo primero que sintió fue el espantoso dolor que le producía la herida que le habían hecho no hacía mucho en el costado. Lo segundo fue esa agradable sensación en su pecho y en su mejilla. Parecía estar tocando algo realmente suave y cálido. Era una sensación que no había sentido nunca, y fuera lo que fuera, se estaba acostumbrando al tacto y se encontraba bastante a gusto así. Al parecer, en ese preciso instante, nada ni nadie podría acabar con esa cálida y agradable sensación.

—¡Mamori-neechan!

Falló. Sí había alguien que podía acabar de un plumazo con esa placentera sensación y cuando encontrara al jodido autor del gritito que entraba por sus tímpanos, lo destruiría, lo haría pedazos, el infierno entero temblaría por sus jodidos actos…

Hiruma giró la cabeza un poco y al abrir los ojos vio al pequeño causante del grito que lo había sacado de su tranquila mañana. Un humano. El chico suspiró, era cierto, no estaba en el infierno.

Algo entre sus brazos se comenzó a revolver y captó la total atención del demonio, que en cuanto vio lo que era abrió sus ojos a más no poder, horrorizado ante sus propios pensamientos al haber pensado siquiera en lo bien que se sentía el roce.

Mamori no quería despertarse, estaba en la misma gloria y seguramente era muy temprano. Por un momento había podido reconocer la voz del chico que había gritado, era Sena, llamándola. Era muy posible que se hubiera metido en un lío con los gamberros de la aldea y necesitaba que lo ayudara… quería hacerlo pero… por otra parte... se encontraba tan bien…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron lentamente ante la llamada de su amigo encontrándose de frente con unos ojos verdes que reconoció al instante. Se paró en seco durante unos segundos demasiado asustada y confundida como para moverse ¿Qué hacia el demonio allí?

Los dos se separaron en una milésima de segundo sin saber como habían llegado a estar en una situación tan extraña como esa. Mamori se sonrojó de sobremanera, había dormido con un hombre y no se acordaba de cómo habia llegado él allí ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Miles de preguntas sin respuesta se amontonaban sin sentido en su cabeza debido a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y solamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, al oír como intentaba despedirse aun completamente anonadado.

—Ma…Mamori-neechan… esto… es… estamos molestando… me… mejor nos vamos… ¡Adiós!

—No… esto… Sena esto tiene una explicación ¡Espera!

Sena cogió por la ropa a Monta, que aun seguía en un completo shock, y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa dejando a una Mamori asustada rezando para que el problemilla del demonio que había encontrado por arte de magia en su cama no saliera de la boca de los dos jóvenes.

—¡Tú!—Dijo girando la cabeza hacia Hiruma—Tú tienes la culpa de esto ¡¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a solucionar ahora?!

—Es problema tuyo maldita mujer, tú me metiste en tu cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma cierto? ¡Yo no te metería en mi cama ni fuera de mis cabales!

La chica comenzó a ponerse roja de rabia, estaba claro que ella tenia un sueño profundo y no se despertaría ni aunque media aldea le gritara en el oído, pero ver que un demonio pervertido le recriminaba por haberlo metido en su cama cuando estaba completamente segura de que nunca metería a alguien por la fuerza entre sus sábanas, era el colmo. O… tal vez lo metió cuando estaba dormida… pero, de todas formas… ¿Qué hacia él en su habitación si lo había dejado dormido en el árbol?

—Y… y si por un casual te he metido en mi cama… ¿Qué has venido a hacer a mi habitación? ¿Por qué no te has ido cuando te he metido? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a arrastrarte entre las sábanas de una señorita joven y guapa como yo!

—¿Señorita? ¿Guapa? Que graciosa… ¡Para mí tienes el mismo encanto que una maldita alcachofa! ¡Después de todo solo eres una maldita cena tibia para un demonio como yo!—El demonio sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y afilados dientes en señal de burla.

—¡Responde!—Mamori se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el demonio—¿Al… alcachofa? Pe… pero serás…

—Dios, tuve que haberte estrangulado cuando tuve esa maldita oportunidad…

—Así que lo que viniste a hacer a mi cuarto era…—Mamori se paró en seco durante unos segundos— _vino a __matarme_

Mamori puso cara triste, estaba totalmente decepcionada, estaba claro que llevaba despierto solamente un día y en tan poco tiempo no iba a cambiar pero… aunque se esperaba esa reacción en algún momento esas palabras la hirieron más de lo que pensaba. Lo había salvado y él quería acabar con ella para recuperar los poderes demoniacos que le había quitado, o al menos, él pensaba que los recuperaría así…

—¿Viniste a matarme para recuperar tus poderes?

Hiruma estaba dispuesto a responder, a dejarle claro que la mataría si hacia falta, pero cuando vio su rostro se paró en seco. Esa mujer estaba demasiado confiada. Sus ojos no demostraban miedo o tristeza como hacia unos segundos, a través de ellos solo se podía ver confianza y fuerza, lo estaba provocando, esa maldita humana estúpida lo estaba provocando.

—Déjame decirte una cosa Hiruma-kun…—La chica se levantó del suelo mirándolo desafiante—Si por un casual muero, tus poderes morirán conmigo y si el colgante se rompe pasará lo mismo ¿no lo sabias?

Hiruma se levantó del suelo como si le fuera la vida en ello, si esa humana tenia razón entonces estaba completamente atrapado en el mundo terrenal sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a ser un demonio, o tal vez ella se lo estaba inventando para que él no acabara con su vida.

El muchacho comenzó a dudar y miró a la chica a los ojos. No era una mentira, él lo sabia, esos ojos azules no mostraban ningún signo de nerviosismo, más bien una confianza plena en sus palabras. Definitivamente estaba totalmente atrapado en ese lugar.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, era la primera vez en su vida que sus planes fallaban, que sentía desesperación, que se sentía totalmente atrapado, que se sentía débil. El chico completamente fuera de si mismo acorraló a la muchacha contra la pared de la habitación intentando parecer amenazante.

—¡¿Cómo puedo recuperar mis poderes maldita mujer?! ¡Habla!

—Solo hay una forma y créeme que no lo vas a conseguir por ahí.

—¡¿Qué forma?!—gritó él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Solamente puedes recuperar tus poderes si yo te libero. Tus poderes están atados a mi, por lo tanto si me haces algo despídete de ellos.

Hiruma se separó de ella y comenzó a reírse como un loco. Atrapado. Estaba completamente atrapado porque sabía de buena tinta que esa mujer no lo liberaría nunca, parecía ver através de él y estaba seguro de que ella sabía que si lo liberaba volvería a intentar arrebatarle sus poderes.

Mamori parecía algo intranquila, algo le molestaba y Hiruma la vio acercarse sigilosamente hacia el arco agarrándolo bien fuerte. Algo iba mal. Tal vez iba a matarlo aunque podía asegurar algo, que ya no le importaba lo que pasara.

—¿Vas a matarme?—Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa

—No, ahora eres humano y yo no atacaría nunca a uno de los míos, mis poderes no son para eso… más bien… necesito encargarme del demonio que está detrás de ti.

El chico se giró encontrándose de frente con un demonio alado y horrendo. Ese demonio poseía seis patas, como un insecto, y una pequeña cabeza con sentidos totalmente desarrollados, su boca contaba con un doble juego de dientes afilados que seguramente triturarían cualquier cosa que se llevara a la boca. En resumen, parecía bastante letal.

—_Perfecto, otro demonio ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con una humana!_—Pensó Hiruma.

—Hiruma… ¡Los poderes de esa mujer serán de mi amo!—Dijo el demonio desplegando sus alas.

El demonio alado se abalanzó sobre Hiruma que consiguió esquivarlo como pudo pero se dio cuenta que él no era el objetivo, ese demonio se lanzaba directo hacia la chica. Mamori, que había visto desde el principio las verdaderas intenciones del menor, subió un poco su arco y de un solo disparo, consiguió atravesarlo. Ese demonio era grande, pero no era rápido y sus reflejos eran muy pobres, por eso consiguió acabar con él tan rápido.

—¿Era amigo tuyo como la serpiente menor?

—Esa serpiente era solamente una esclava y no tengo ni idea de quién ha podido mandar a ese maldito bicho con alas. Aunque sé perfectamente a por qué vino aquí.

Mamori se giró para poder mirar al chico que en ese momento tenia una expresión que le daba un poco de miedo. Ese muchacho tenia una capacidad innata para poner algún tipo de expresión terrorífica, simplemente con mostrar toda esa fila de dientes perfectos y puntiagudos y poner ojos amenazantes podía producir una sensación de miedo en pocos segundos, sin duda había sido un demonio.

—¿Po… por qué vino?—Preguntó la chica tartamudeando un poco al ver semejante expresión bizarra.

—Por tus poderes, era una respuesta fácil ¿no crees? Kekeke.

—Sí pero… ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? —La chica suspiró frustrada—¿Por qué todos esos demonios han empezado a atacar justo después de que tú lo hicieras? No lo entiendo…

—Son cosas de demonios, a una maldita niña como tú no le interesa lo que se cuece en el infierno.

El chico se giró dispuesto a largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, le ponía enfermo esa cara de cordero degollado que ponía esa maldita humana, le recordaba que el león había perdido frente a un maldito corderito indefenso y no tenia porque aguantar tanto tiempo frente a ella recordándoselo.

Algo suave y calido paró su huida en seco jalándolo del brazo e impidiendo que abandonara la habitación. Mamori, lo había cogido del brazo intentando que ese demonio le respondiera lo que quería saber.

—No son solo "cosas de demonios" Hiruma-kun, si lo que quieren hacer es matarme, automáticamente pasan a ser cosas mías también—La chica apretó más fuerte el brazo de Hiruma impidiendo que se soltara— ¿Por qué atacan ahora?

Hiruma observó la mano que lo agarraba fuertemente de su muñeca y esos ojos azules que presentaban un aspecto más firme que hacía unos minutos y no pudo contener la risa. Esa maldita tonta intentaba ser intimidante e intentaba amenazar al rey de las amenazas, debía admitir que para ser una simple humana tonta, era bastante interesante…

—Lo nunca visto, mi jodida comida intentando intimidarme…

—Deja de burlarte Hiruma-kun, lo digo en serio, por favor…

El chico la volvió a mirar a los ojos. En parte ella tenia razón, obviamente eran sus asuntos también y si se lo contaba tal vez iría por ahí con más cuidado y no le quitarían sus poderes antes de que él recuperara los suyos, pero por otro lado, él era un demonio y como tal, no tenia que darle explicaciones a una humana estúpida como ella, y menos aun contarle los secretos del infierno. Aunque ahora que era un simple humano, tal vez era mejor asegurarse de que su presa estaba enterada de lo que le harían los otros demonios para capturarla hasta que él recuperara su poder.

—Está bien, pero si te cuento esto maldita humana estúpida espero que sepas aprovechar toda la información.

.

.

Sena no podía parar de correr, había visto algo demasiado extraño y definitivamente debía ser un sueño, un sueño raro, pero un sueño después de todo. Ese hombre que había en la cama de Mamori-neechan no podía ser real, como mucho un producto de su imaginación provocado por las charlas con su amigo Monta sobre lo destrozado que estaría si "su Mamori-san" encontrara un hombre de quien enamorarse que no fuera él.

Sí, seguramente se estaba volviendo loco por tanta conversación con Monta sobre Mamori, era imposible que ella estuviera de esa manera con un hombre. Estaba claro que su amiga tenia muchas partes buenas y un carácter muy agradable, seguramente Monta no era el único al que le atraía la chica, aunque muchos no lo dijeran por miedo a lo que pudieran pensar en la aldea, pero ella no había presentado nunca interés alguno por ningún hombre.

Por otra parte estaba ese chico que había encontrado durmiendo con Mamori, era extraño y terrorífico, la mirada que le dio cuando se despertó era realmente aterradora y además, era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo veía, no era un hombre de la aldea. Debía ser solamente un producto loco de su imaginación adolescente.

El chico siguió corriendo a toda velocidad sin mirar a donde se dirigía, para borrar de su cabeza esa imagen loca producto de su desbordarte imaginación, hasta que un golpe seco lo paró. Algo lo frenaba, justo después del golpe se había dado cuenta de que alguna cosa lo había frenado, más bien, algo que lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas lo había frenado.

Miró para atrás para ver de que se trataba exactamente descubriendo para su sorpresa la mano de su amigo Monta agarrándolo por el brazo, aunque solamente se veía su mano ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba empotrado contra un árbol.

—¡Monta!—Gritó el chico preocupado por su amigo.

Se había olvidado completamente de Monta, había salido de casa de Mamori arrastrándolo de mala manera y se había olvidado completamente de él metido en sus pensamientos, suponía que al no reparar en él, mientras corría, lo había zarandeado y llevado por todas partes hasta que lo empotró contra ese árbol.

—¿Monta estás bien? ¡Lo siento! Monta, ¿me escuchas?—El chico lo movió preocupado.

—¿Sena? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No íbamos a ver a Mamori-san?—Dijo con una voz algo débil—¿Por qué hay tres Senas?

Sena miró a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos, lo había empotrado contra un árbol pero tal vez había sido mejor porque parecía haberse olvidado del asunto que lo había dejado en un completo shock, aunque aun así, se sentía muy culpable por haberle hecho eso a su mejor amigo.

—Esto… en verdad ya hemos ido a ver a Mamori-neechan y no te preocupes está… bien…—Dijo no muy convencido.

—¿Y por qué no me acuerdo yo de eso? ¿Me estás mintiendo?—Preguntó Monta con un claro tono de acusación.

—Bueno… Cuando hemos salido de casa de Mamori-neechan…—Se paró a pensar un rato—Hemos hecho una carrera para ver quien llegaba antes a casa y como me ibas ganando has mirado atrás un momento y no has visto el árbol, en resumen, te has empotrado contra ese árbol de ahí.—Sena lo dijo todo demasiado rápido.

El muchacho esperaba con toda su alma que esa mentira ahuyentara a su amigo de volver a ver a Mamori a su casa, porque tenia la sensación de que ese "espejismo" que creía con todas sus fuerzas que no existía, no era tan irreal como pensaba. Además, era mejor decirle eso que no decirle que había sido él el que lo había empotrado sin querer contra ese árbol.

—¿Yo te estaba ganando a ti? ¡Dios mío! ¡Eso sí que es poder-max! Estuve a punto de ganarle al corredor más rápido de toda la aldea.

El pequeño chico suspiro, se sentía culpable por decirle esas mentirijillas pero bueno… no podía hacer otra cosa, definitivamente era mejor mentirle con eso a que se volviera a quedar en shock por culpa del chico que estaba con la "chica se sus sueños" como bien la llamaba Monta.

—Ahora entiendo porque veía a los tres Senas…

—¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Sigues viendo triple?—Dijo Sena aun preocupado.

—No… ya no veo triple—Comenzó a reírse—Lo que veo ahora es un perro gigante detrás de ti ¿A que es gracioso?

—Sí, es muy gracioso… ¡Espera!—Sena abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos—Pe…¿Perro…? ¡¿Perro gigante?!

Sena no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de esa extraña sensación en su cuello, como si algo calido y húmedo se empotrara contra la parte trasera de su cuello, algo como el aliento de un animal hambriento.

El chico se giró lentamente encontrándose justo detrás de él a un perro gigantesco de color marrón claro con unos colmillos realmente imponentes, unos ojos demoniacos que demostraban claramente que estaba de mal humor y algo extraño en su cuello, algo parecido a unos pinchos que lo hacían ver aun más amenazante.

—Esto… Monta… el perro gigante… yo también lo veo…—Tartamudeó Sena en voz muy baja intentando no molestar al animal.

Los dos chicos empezaron a reír nerviosos, aunque su cara demostraba claramente el terror que sentían ambos en un momento tan delicado como ese. Sena y Monta se miraban confundidos y asustados, delante de ellos, había un autentico demonio perro con cara de malas pulgas relamiéndose, definitivamente eran hombres muertos.

El perro se acercó lentamente a ellos y enseñó ,aun más si se podía, esa fila de dientes afilados que podrían triturar, sin lugar a dudas, un trozo de metal. Los chicos se volvieron a mirar y después de una cuenta atrás, que solo escucharon ellos, salieron corriendo dando todo lo que sus piernas les permitían. El perro demoniaco salió justo detrás de ellos intentando alcanzarlos después de un gruñido la mar de feroz.

—¡¿Por qué siempre nos tiene que pasar todo a nosotros?!—Gritó Sena intentando acelerar el ritmo ya que el perro era muy rápido.

—¡Calla y corre! ¡Que nos come!—Dijo Monta que iba a ponerse al mismo nivel que Sena.

El perro gigante se lanzó hacia ellos con la boca bien abierta para devorarlos de un solo mordisco, pero los dos pequeños chicos lo esquivaban como pudieron. Era increíble que todo eso les estuviera pasando a ellos, solo podían correr, era lo único que podían hacer para no acabar en el estómago de ese perro demoniaco. Necesitaban alguien o algo que les salvara y no pensaban que ninguna persona de la aldea pudiera enfrentar a un demonio de esas características, o tal vez, sí existía una persona…

.

.

.

_Antes de nada, lo siento mucho por el retraso, esta vez no hay escusa que valga, he tardado medio siglo en actualizar, de verdad, lo siento, espero que el capítulo esté a la altura de la espera._

_En este capítulo no sé que decir la verdad, creo que Hiruma está demasiado OOC y no he hecho todas las partes Hirumamo que me gustaría, pero bueno, supongo que a veces la inspiración no viene cuando toca -.-"_

_Bueno, ¡muchas gracias a todas las que escribieron review, a las que leen mi historia y por supuesto, a las chicas del grupo de Face! (y a algún que otro chico que seguro hay por ahí)_

_Y también, muchas gracias a KaguraMi por el regalo de cumpleaños que me hizo, ¡me encanto el capítulo! ¡Merci beaucoup! ;)_

_¡Espero que os guste! Y ¡Gracias de nuevo! _

_**Rei sama18**_


	4. Libérame

**-El sello del ángel-**

**Capítulo 4: Libérame**

_El perro gigante se lanzó hacia ellos con la boca bien abierta para devorarlos de un solo mordisco, pero los dos pequeños chicos lo esquivaban como pudieron. Era increíble que todo eso les estuviera pasando a ellos, solo podían correr, era lo único que podían hacer para no acabar en el estómago de ese perro demoniaco. Necesitaban alguien o algo que les salvara y no pensaban que ninguna persona de la aldea pudiera enfrentar a un demonio de esas características, o tal vez, sí existía una persona__…_

_._

_._

_._

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que el demonio le había dicho que le contaría el porqué de toda esa cacería que no hacia ni una semana había empezado a su alrededor, pero en todo el tiempo que había pasado, él no había dicho ni una palabra. Parecía meditar lo que diría, seguramente estaba pensando lo que le podía contar, y aquello que se guardaría para él mismo pero eso no hacia más que aumentar su desesperación y ganas de que le dijera todo lo más rápido posible, quería saber qué había pasado en el infierno para que todos esos demonios vinieran a cazarla justo en ese momento y no anteriormente.

El chico suspiró y se apoyó en la pared para poder estar más cómodo. Le había prometido que le contaría todo pero… no tenia por qué ser todo, tal vez con una mínima parte, sería más que suficiente para una humana.

—Cada cierto tiempo, cuando los poderes del Rey de los demonios menguan, cuando se siente débil e incapaz de seguir controlando a los otros, hay una selección entre los habitantes del infierno para escoger al próximo Rey—Comenzó Hiruma

La chica lo miró poniendo toda su atención en cada una de las palabras que salían por su boca. No se esperaba que comenzara a explicar las cosas tan de improvisto teniendo en cuenta que había estado esperando mucho tiempo para empezar.

—En esta selección, el demonio que quiera participar debe ir al mundo terrenal, a la superficie, y devorar por completo la vitalidad del humano que posea los poderes más fuertes, para poder incrementar su fuerza.

Mamori abrió los ojos a más no poder. Si analizaba lo que decía, entonces la persona a la que los demonios debían quitar su vitalidad era a ella, pero esa idea era estúpida, ella solo era una persona normal, con algo de capacidad para pararle los pies a algún que otro demonio menor, pero contra demonios igual de poderosos que el que tenia enfrente… era una autentica debilucha. Definitivamente Hiruma se había equivocado con ella, no podía ser.

—Los demonios tienden a usar los poderes que absorben de los humanos convirtiéndolos en su propia energía. El demonio que consiga arrebatarle los poderes a ese maldito humano y tenga el poder más grande, será coronado como próximo Rey de los demonios.

—Pero… siendo tú el Príncipe de los demonios… ¿No deberías ser la persona que lo suceda en el trono?

Hiruma comenzó a reírse ante las palabras inocentes de esa maldita humana, definitivamente aunque pareciera bastante inteligente podía llegar a ser una autentica despistada en otras asuntos, era demasiado angelical como para ponerse en la piel de un demonio.

—No me hagas reír maldita humana… todos los demonios son unos malditos salvajes y el Rey no está ahí para sentarse en un maldito trono, sino para controlar a esas bestias. Solo al más fuerte le tienen, como poco, miedo y respeto.

—Ahora entiendo… entonces… el Rey está débil y se preparan para sustituirlo… pero… ¿Por qué me atacan a mi? Seguro que hay otras personas más fuertes que yo por ahí.

—No lo sé… Es algo que atrae a los demonios hacia ti, algo en tu maldito olor y en tu forma de ser, de todas formas, seguramente yo no he sido el primero, otros demonios menores han debido atacarte antes que yo maldita humana, haz memoria.

Mamori intentó recordar si algún demonio antes que él la había atacado, él tenía razón. Él no había sido el primero en atacarla, muchos menores lo había hecho hacia unas semanas pero al ser demonios de bajo poder no les había dado ninguna importancia, solo se había fijado en él porque era el primer demonio de la corte que la había atacado, el único que le había hecho sentir miedo y desesperación.

—¿Tenía razón entonces? Kekeke. Muchos demonios desean conseguir tu poder y te puedo asegurar que no he sido ni el primero, ni el último.

—Supongo que las cosas se complican cada vez más…

Hiruma miró a la chica, su rostro estaba tranquilo, no había un solo atisbo de miedo o alguna otra emoción en su rostro, parecía pensar en algo, suponía que intentaba digerir como pudiera toda esa información confusa y extraña para los humanos. Había hecho bien en buscarla, aunque lo de cazarla no había sido tan fácil como imaginaba, era una criatura bastante interesante.

—¿Qué sabes exactamente de los demonios?—Preguntó Hiruma

—Bastante, aunque no creo que sepa tanto como tú.—Mamori lo miró y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—Supongo que podrías darme algún que otro consejo para que no me maten ¿no crees?

El demonio puso cara de pocos amigos, ya estaba abriendo demasiado la boca y esa maldita humana aun le pedía más información, pero si quería que ningún demonio a parte de él le quitara sus poderes y ganarse algo se su confianza para que lo liberara, tendría que decirle, por lo menos, como defenderse, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia hacerlo. No le quedaba más remedio.

—Adelántate siempre a sus acciones, si ves que van a atacarte, atácales tú primero. No centres nunca una batalla en tu defensa, te cansarás pronto y te recuerdo que ellos son más resistentes que tú.

Mamori puso mucha atención a cada una de sus palabras, estaba bastante asombrada, pensaba que la iba a mandar a paseo en cuando pronunció esa oración pero parecía que no era tan malo como hacia creer a los demás, en verdad, la estaba ayudando mucho.

—Te hablarán, te engatusarán, te mentirán y te engañarán. Te dirán aquello que quieres escuchar, porque saben leer el fondo de tu alma, se convertirán en lo que más odias o lo que más quieres solamente para jugar con una pequeña ventaja. En un demonio las malas artes y las trampas son lo principal…

Hiruma paró en seco, eso era, en un demonio las trampas, malas artes y demás eran lo primordial, podría haber perdido todo su poder pero aun seguía siendo el mismo demonio, el rey de las amenazas, el más astuto de los demonios, y una maldita mocosa no podría pararlo.

—Tranquilo, no soy tan fácil de engañar…

Mamori vio que Hiruma levantaba una ceja y sonreía de medio lado con clara intención de burlarse de ella, por un momento pensó que él la quería engañar de alguna manera, que planeaba algo. Todos sus movimientos, sus expresiones, su forma de ser, todo eso la hacía confundirse cada vez más, no sabia cuando mentía. El hombre frente a ella no era cualquier idiota fácil de leer, en verdad, se estaba convirtiendo en un puzzle difícil de resolver, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, ni siquiera sabía por qué la ayudaba si en un principio planeaba matarla, él era un hombre muy extraño, un auténtico enigma viviente.

La muchacha suspiró y volvió a mirar al chico demonio descubriendo que su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo propio, ¿Cómo había llegado él a estar tan cerca sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia? Mamori cerró los ojos fuertemente. Iba a besarla, estaba segura de que la besaría pero no sabia el motivo, ni tampoco como habían pasado de la conversación que tenían a una situación tan extraña y comprometida.

Cuando Hiruma estuvo a varios milímetros de la chica se paró y comenzó a sonreír de forma burlona. Mamori abrió uno de sus ojos y lo vio reír de esa manera tan molesta, la había engañado por completo, no iba a besarla, iba a hacer que se tragara sus propias palabras, ese hombre era un autentico demonio.

—Pues yo pienso que engañarte es más fácil que quitarle un maldito caramelo a un niño kekeke.

La chica se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa e iracunda, había pensado por un momento que ese demonio no era tan horrible como aparentaba pero tenia razón, no era horrible, era peor, un hombre manipulador, vulgar, astuto y demoniaco.

—Eres demasiado blanda y te fías demasiado de la gente—Comenzó Hiruma—Tal vez deberías plantearte hacer un contrato conmigo maldita humana, aunque ahora mismo no tengo poderes sigo siendo un demonio.

—¿Un contrato? ¿Contigo?

—Así es—Continuó—Yo te protejo de los otros demonios y tú me liberas de esta maldita maldición que me has puesto.

—Y… ¿Qué harás cuando los otros demonios se hayan ido?

Hiruma sonrió de forma maligna, casi se podría decir que su rostro se veía totalmente desencajado en esa sonrisa semejante a una mueca. Ese demonio parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba poniendo esa expresión retorcida, porque sabía lo que podía provocar después de hacerla. Miedo.

La muchacha comenzó a sentirse helada aunque eso era totalmente imposible teniendo en cuenta que aun notaba el cuerpo tibio del demonio muy cerca del suyo propio, era algo diferente, no era frío, esa sensación era parecida al frío invernal y le oprimía el pecho como si la estuvieran aplastando. Pero en toda esa confusión que notaba en el interior de su cuerpo, estaba completamente segura de algo, todo eso lo provocaba esa sonrisa siniestra.

Mamori estaba muy ocupada intentando controlar esa sensación extraña y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ese demonio, que estaba a unos escasos milímetros de ella, aun seguía acercándose más y más hacia su rostro, o más bien, aproximándose a su oído.

Una especie de escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna al darse cuenta de que los brazos fuertes de ese demonio la abrazaban por la cintura, y al sentir el aliento del demonio chocándose contra el lóbulo de su oreja, podía describirlo perfectamente, un aliento cálido que dejaba una sensación húmeda y gélida a su paso, lo que hizo que parara de respirar repentinamente. La chica cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa y empezaba a notar algo demasiado extraño en el interior de su cuerpo, algo diferente a la antigua sensación de frío.

Tal vez había sido por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, o por el aliento calido del chico chocando contra su oído, no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba completamente segura de que él había sido el motivo principal por el que se había puesto de esa manera.

—Cuando se hayan ido…—Le dijo Hiruma en el oído con un tono muy bajo y casi imperceptible—Te devoraré…

Eso era demasiado, su corazón estaba empezando a latir cada vez más fuerte, tenia la sensación de que latía con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho con la misma potencia que un misil y se desmayaría en los brazos de ese hombre. Esa sensación era muy extraña, su respiración comenzaba a ser intermitente y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Tenia que resistir ante eso, no sabía que le había hecho ese demonio pero no lo dejaría seguir, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que tranquilizarse, dejar de temerle.

—¿Y piensas que voy a aceptar que me devores tan tranquilamete?—Dijo la chica sin demostrar lo que habían provocado sus palabras en ella.

—Si no te devoro yo, lo hará otro, y créeme cuando te digo que los demonios son unos bárbaros maldita humana, no van a tener piedad ante una maldita mocosa como tú.

La chica abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos perfectamente redondos, sorprendida por sus duras palabras, y miró a Hiruma, quien se dio cuenta del cambio súbito en la fuerza que usaba ella para soltarse. Mamori, usando toda la fuerza de sus delgados brazos empujó a Hiruma mandándolo todo lo lejos que pudo, que no fueron más de un par de metros.

Intentó normalizar su respiración procurando tranquilizarse, aunque sabía que tardaría un rato en volver a la normalidad no podía mostrarle a ese demonio que la había alterado lo más mínimo, porque eso era lo que quería él, mostrarle que era débil ante las palabras, trampas y engaños, enseñarle que los demonios no solo eran seres malignos por su poder oscuro sino por sus acciones y sus hábiles enredos, y él quería enredarla para que le dijera que sí ante ese contrato, para que se sintiera insegura, que quisiera protección, para que viera que él era la mejor opción a la hora de morir y lo liberara, pero no lo iba a conseguir, no si era ella a la que tenia que convencer.

—¿Sabes qué Hiruma Youichi? Incluso si no me proteges no voy a morir, sé protegerme yo solita, siempre lo he hecho…

—Siempre te has protegido, sí, puede ser—Dijo él con un tono aburrido—Pero nunca contra demonios como los que te van a atacar ahora maldita humana, algunos son tan grandes y poderosos que te podrían usar como un maldito mondadientes.

—¡No voy a morir!—Gritó Mamori a todo pulmón.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cual es ese maldito seguro de vida para decir que no vas a morir?

—No puedo morir porque…—Se paró a pensar un momento como si le costara que las palabras salieran de su boca—…le prometí a mi abuela que iba a vivir por ellos…—Los ojos de Mamori empezaron a verse vidriosos—Que iba a vivir por mis padres…

—¿Y por eso no vas a morir? ¡Sé realista! por una maldita promesa no tienes asegurada tu vida.

—Puede que te suene estúpido pero yo sé que voy a vivir, que voy a luchar hasta el final, por ellos, y con mi propia fuerza, para proteger mi vida y a las personas que quiero, yo… los protegeré a todos.

Hiruma observó de nuevo a la muchacha que se presentaba frente a él. Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de forma inminente, pero al mismo tiempo, su rostro era serio y se podría decir que desprendía una fuerza increíble y una convicción admirable, y aunque eso no le serviría de nada frente a un demonio real, algo en él se removía.

Le gustaba lo que veía, y no sabia por qué, algo en su interior le decía que era adictivo ver todas esas diferentes expresiones que podía hacer esa maldita humana en cuestión de segundos, y también observar esa fuerza y luz que se desprendían de la chica en todos sus movimientos. Quería verla durante más tiempo.

Debía estar volviéndose loco por estar atrapado en un lugar como el mundo terrenal, tan diferente a su mundo, sí, eso debía ser, estaba seguro, de otra forma jamás habría pensado eso de una simple humana con expresiones y sentimientos humanos. Seguramente su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, simplemente, a esa inestabilidad emocional que podían llegar a sentir los humanos y de la que ella hacia un uso bastante frecuente, era capaz de pasar de la aparente tranquilidad y firmeza, a la ira y tristeza en cuestión de segundos.

El chico quería replicar, quería decirle que todas esas cosas que había dicho ella eran muy bonitas en la ficción pero en la realidad, que la golpearía en cualquier momento, las cosas eran mucho más difíciles, pero había algo que le impedía decírselo, algo que lo paraba, y estaba comenzando a enfadarse consigo mismo porque sabía el motivo: No quería que las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer siguieran su camino hasta rozar la piel de la chica. Ese mundo lo estaba volviendo blando.

De repente, un ruido salvaje y arrollador hizo que el muchacho se parara en seco, muy nervioso por el sonido que acababa de percibir por sus sentidos y que creía conocer a la perfección. Una sonrisa siniestra volvió a hacer aparición en sus finos labios alertando a Mamori de que algo iba a pasar.

—Bueno, creo que ahora mismo te vas a dar cuenta de que mi oferta es mucho más tentadora de lo que crees maldita humana kekeke.

El sonido desgarrador se iba intensificando acompañado de gritos y golpes, como si medio mundo estuviera yéndose abajo, o más bien, medio bosque se estuviera destruyendo. Mamori no soportó durante mucho tiempo la curiosidad y horror que le producía lo que había dicho el demonio, así que cogió su arco y salió como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la casa para ver de qué se trataba todo aquel revuelo.

Los pasos y aquel ruido, que más bien parecía un gruñido, se acercaban a su casa rápidamente, a velocidad casi hipersónica y cuando se dio cuenta, dos figuras pequeñas y muy conocidas por ella pasaron por delante de sus ojos como un huracán.

—¡Mamori-san! ¿Una ayudita?—Gritó Monta a punto del colapso

—Mamori-neechan ¡ayuda!—Gritó Sena pasando por delante suya como un rayo.

Ni siquiera se pararon a explicar qué estaba pasando exactamente para tenerlos así y eso la había dejado más que confundida ¿en qué los tenía que ayudar exactamente? No tenia ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para saberlo porque su pregunta fue respondida en cuestión de segundos.

Un enorme y amenazante perro demoniaco apareció ante sus ojos destruyendo algunos pobres e inocentes árboles a su paso. Era realmente grande y parecía tener mucha hambre porque se veía desesperado persiguiendo a los dos pequeños muchachos que huían despavoridos evitando ser engullidos por el animal. El demonio perro se paró al detectar la presencia de la chica y se giró hacia ella para mirarla bien.

Cuando la chica sintió que los ojos de esa bestia miraban fijamente los suyos propios, unas palabras que le había dicho Hiruma hacia unos minutos pasaron por su mente _"algunos demonios son tan grandes y poderosos que te podrían usar como un maldito mondadientes" _tal vez ese demonio podría ser uno de los demonios a los que se refería el chico y parecía estar fijándose demasiado en ella. El perro abrió la boca y dejó que Mamori pudiera contemplar esos blancos y afilados dientes que podrían triturar cualquier cosa.

El ser demoniaco comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella relamiéndose ante la tan apetitosa comida que estaba a punto de devorar, había perdido demasiado tiempo persiguiendo a esos dos pequeños y escuálidos niños y esa comida que tenia enfrente se había quedado quieta mirándolo, era más cómodo tener su aperitivo quieto de esa manera que no perseguirlo por todas partes.

En cuanto el perro comenzó a acercarse Mamori se puso alerta, no podía ponerse nerviosa o ese enorme perro la devoraría de un solo mordisco. La chica preparó lentamente sus flechas para poder atacar al gigantesco demonio en cuanto se abalanzara hacia ella, suponía, que ya que era tan grande, sus movimientos serian lentos y no muy precisos así que tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer todos sus movimientos y poder acabar rápidamente con él. Pero estaba equivocada.

El demonio perro se abalanzó hacia ella tan rápidamente que solamente tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, ni siquiera pudo lanzar ni una simple flecha hacía él, era mucho más veloz de lo que parecía a simple vista, se movía de una forma increíble, sobretodo para ser tan grande y pesado.

Mamori salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas, debía distraerlo, hacer que se desorientara, buscar el mejor momento para atacar, pero ese perro era muchísimo más rápido que ella. Una raíz de un árbol ,que la chica no logró ver, la hizo caer al suelo y la dejó completamente a merced de esa bestia. El demonio la atacó, pero Mamori rodó intentando no ser engullida por él. En un despiste del perro demoniaco, al que se le había quedado atrapada una pata con algo, Mamori logró lanzarle una flecha pero éste, que la había visto acercarse en cuanto la lanzó, la atrapó con sus dientes afilados como si se tratara de un simple juguete que podía morder. El perro apretó un poco los dientes y en un segundo la flecha quedó destruida en unas pequeñas astillas que no tardaron nada en ser completamente trituradas por esos fuertes dientes.

Mamori miraba desde el suelo como ese perro demoniaco rompía su flecha en cachitos microscópicos. Tenia miedo, si sus flechas no servían contra él, no sabia que podría salvarla en ese momento, parecía ser que Hiruma tenia razón, no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su abuela, pero no moriría sin luchar así que preparó otra de sus flechas para lanzarla contra esa bestia.

El objeto que había dejado atrapada la pata del demonio, se rompió en mil pedazos cuando el perro lo pisó con la pata que le quedaba libre, y en cuanto se vio libre, volvió a lanzarse sobre la chica para engullirla por completo, aunque hubo algo que lo paró.

—Cerberos, quieto—Ordenó una voz.

La chica observó como ese perro demoniaco se paraba en seco con esa simple orden, reconociendo en un segundo la voz de la persona que había ordenado la pausa de su muerte inminente. Hiruma Youichi, el príncipe de los demonios, se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ella como si no le preocupara para nada ese perro que había estado a punto de comérsela.

—¿Ya has comprobado lo que decía maldita mujer? No puedes sobrevivir sin mi ayuda y que yo me quede con tus poderes es cien veces mejor y menos doloroso que morir entre los dientes de este maldito chucho demoniaco ¿no crees?

—Yo… yo…

Aun ni siquiera podía razonar, no podía decir ni una palabra, había estado a punto de morir devorada por ese perro y era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que sentía el frío aliento de la muerte en su nuca, la primera vez a raíz de lo que había pasado con Hiruma y la segunda vez, por ese perro demoniaco. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y parecía que sus piernas estaban temblando un poco.

Mamori miró al demonio que la había "salvado" de ese perro, había algo que andaba mal entre él y el animal. El perro lo miraba extrañado, no se había movido desde que Hiruma hizo acto de presencia pero no se fiaba nada de él, parecía no conocerlo de nada, aunque estaba segura de que Hiruma era su dueño, el perro no parecía estar muy convencido, tenia ciertas dudas.

Mientras la muchacha observaba la confusión del perro demoniaco una mano delgada y larguirucha, apareció delante de sus narices. La chica levantó la cabeza y miró al dueño de la mano sin fiarse de sus intenciones ¿le estaba tendiendo la mano para que se levantara? Mamori agarró la mano sin fiarse mucho y el chico estiró para levantarla quedándose frente a frente.

—¿No me das las gracias maldita humana? ¿Tan desagradecida llegas a ser?

El animal detrás de Hiruma comenzó a inquietarse. Ella estaba en lo cierto, había algo que andaba mal, tal vez el perro estaba confundido al ver a su dueño convertido en humano, seguramente no pensaba en el Hiruma de ese momento como su amo sino como un humano extraño que sabia su nombre.

—¿Es tu "perrito"?—Dijo ella ignorando por completo la pregunta de Hiruma.

—¿Te salvo de que te devoren y lo único que se te ocurre es eso?

El perro comenzó a moverse y a gruñir de forma muy baja detrás de su dueño. Parecía estar a la defensiva con Hiruma aunque él no se había percatado todavía de que su "perrito" no se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

—Hi…Hiruma-kun… El perro…

El chico se giró alertado por el gruñido que se había intensificado y miró de lleno al perro demoniaco que se acercaba a ellos de forma amenazante con su boca abierta a más no poder. Hiruma lo miraba sin creerse lo que veía, ese estúpido perro se estaba atreviendo a encararlo de frente como si fuera un igual.

El chico abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo que estaba más que claro desde el principio. Ese chucho solamente lo obedecía a él, siempre lo había obedecido, pero en su forma demoníaca, ahora él era humano y si había parado cuando le gritó era porque el perro todavía no lo había visto, solamente había reconocido su voz. Ese chucho estaba confundido por encontrar a un humano que se parecía a su amo.

—Maldito chucho… ¡soy yo!—Gritó Hiruma al perro.

El animal demoniaco paró un segundo y giró la cabeza a modo de confusión, mirando de arriba abajo a la persona que se presentaba enfrente de él sin estar muy convencido todavía de que él fuera su dueño. Ese chico parecía mucho más débil que su amo, pero su voz era la misma, no sabia que pensar.

El perro gruñó aun más fuerte al no saber como afrontar esa horrible confusión que lo atormentaba y optó por la solución más fácil. Si ese chico era su amo no podría vencerle, pero si se lo comía antes de que pudiera atacar eso significaba que no era su amo.

El perro se lanzó hacia ellos y Hiruma se puso delante de la chica para ver si podía convencer al perro, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder lograrlo antes de ser engullido por el animal.

En cuanto el perro se lanzó hacia ellos, unos cuchillos oscuros salieron desde el interior del bosque llevándose al perro por delante. El animal soltó un gruñido de dolor e intentó encarar los cuchillos, pero comenzaron a atacarle tan seguido que no pudo hacer nada más que recibir golpes hasta que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Cerberos!—Gritó Hiruma mirando al perro que acababa de colapsar.

Mamori observó sorprendida como el perro que hasta hacía unos segundos la había hecho temblar de miedo debido a su gran envergadura, se rodeaba de una luz pálida y disminuía hasta el tamaño de un perro normal y corriente, como si nunca hubiera sido un demonio.

Por fin estaban salvados, aunque por otra parte le daba un poco de pena el perro y aun más Hiruma, que no había presentado emoción alguna desde que había gritado el nombre del animal. Mamori se preguntaba si estaba triste por ver caer a su perro de esa manera, aunque parecía más preocupado por el hueco oscuro por el que acababan de salir esos extraños cuchillos. Ella también lo estaba, no podía siquiera imaginar el tipo de bestia que podía haber derrotado a Cerberos, y se esperaba lo peor.

Algunos arbustos comenzaron a moverse avisando a los dos muchachos de que la bestia que había derrotado al perro demoniaco se acercaba poco a poco hacia donde se encontraban. Ambos se pusieron alerta esperando a otro monstruo igual o peor que el perro demoniaco, pero descubrieron algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba. Un viejo monje de cabellos blanquecinos apareció desde la oscuridad del bosque dirigiéndose hacia ellos con paso clamado y algunos sellos de papel arrugado en la mano.

—¿Estáis bien jovencitos? Esa bestia podría haberos engullido de un solo mordisco, menos mal que estaba por los alrededores, no todos los días se puede ver a un _guardián del infierno,_ debéis ser extrañamente afortunados.

—Esto… Sí… gracias, en verdad temíamos ser comidos por él—Dijo Mamori esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mamori sonrió aliviada porque por una vez, el que los había salvado había sido un monje y no un demonio de la corte de los que la andaba buscando para matarla, en esos días ya llevaba demasiados sustos y había visto tantos demonios que nunca hubiera pensado que su salvador sería humano.

La chica intentó acercarse al monje pero Hiruma la agarró del brazo acercándola hacia él. Solo en ese momento Mamori se dio cuenta de la forma extraña con la que Hiruma miraba al monje, tenía una mirada fija y un rostro serio e imperturbable, su sonrisa burlona y socarrona había desaparecido de un plumazo y podía leer algo en sus ojos que la desconcertaba _"No te fíes de ese monje" _pero… no entendía el motivo por el que no podía fiarse de su salvador si era humano…

—¿Ocurre algo jovencito? Te ves extraño…

—No, no es nada—La sonrisa de Hiruma volvió a hacerse presente en sus labios—Aunque… quizás me puedes responder a una cosa… ¿Cómo un maldito humano sabe que Cerberos es un guardián del infierno y no un simple demonio menor?

Mamori se dio cuenta entonces de algo, ni ella sabia la existencia de esos "guardianes del infierno", como los había llamado Hiruma, su abuela, que lo sabia todo por lo que le había contado su abuelo, jamás le había hablado de esas criaturas llamadas "guardianes" y un simple monje era imposible que supiera eso.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Todo monje o sacerdotisa debe saberlo…

—No, no deberían—Dijo Mamori apuntándole con su arco—El infierno es un gran enigma para los humanos, un monje solo sabe del infierno lo que ve en este mundo.

—Se acabó el maldito juego Habashira, tu camuflaje de camaleón no sirve conmigo.

El monje comenzó a reírse y se rodeó de una luz pálida transformándose en un muchacho joven con largos brazos y aspecto de camaleón. Mamori observó horrorizada lo que podían hacer los demonios, parecía tan real… ni siquiera pudo sentir algún poder oscuro proveniente del monje. Las capacidades de los demonios podían ser demasiado espeluznantes incluso para alguien como ella, que creía conocerlos mejor que los humanos ordinarios.

—Me has descubierto Hiruma, pero… ¡Con la forma que tienes ahora no estoy muy seguro de que puedas hacer nada para impedir que me convierta en Rey!

Habashira se lanzó hasta donde estaban los dos muchachos, a velocidad de vértigo, y le pegó un "pequeño" puñetazo a Hiruma que lo hizo salir volando por los aires. Mamori observó como el demonio saltaba por los aires y se empotraba con un árbol cayendo al suelo en pocos segundos. Aun en el suelo, Hiruma consiguió dibujar en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida de la que parecía enorgullecerse a todas horas y la chica no pudo creer que él siguiera sonriendo de esa manera después de ese golpe, era imposible que no le doliera el costado donde tenia la herida que el mismo Habashira le había hecho en su ultimo encuentro, pero parecía ser demasiado orgulloso como para hacer que los demás se dieran cuenta de que en ese momento era débil.

—Aun siendo humano creo que puedo soportar esos malditos golpes de bebé kekeke.

Habashira empezaba a ponerse rojo de rabia ante las burlas de Hiruma y Mamori no podía ni creer siquiera que ese idiota estuviera provocando a un demonio de la corte en su forma humana, definitivamente él quería morir joven.

—¡Maldito seas Hiruma!—Gritó Habashira a punto de estallar.

El demonio camaleón se lanzó hasta donde estaba Hiruma pero tuvo que parar al ver como una flecha lo atacaba directamente, casi lo atravesaba, se había olvidado que la humana también era un oponente en esa batalla, a parte de ser el premio claro estaba, pero tenía tantas ganas de acabar con ese idiota de Hiruma que solo tenia ojos para él. Otra flecha lo atacó aunque esta vez le costó bastante más esquivarla y le rozó la mejilla haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar un poco. Definitivamente esa humana era un enemigo en potencia para él.

—No te acerques más a él.

Habashira chasqueó la lengua en señal de aburrimiento y levantó una de sus manos, lo que pareció a Mamori que era algún tipo de señal. De repente, soldados demoniacos comenzaron a salir de todas partes rodeando a Mamori quien en una milésima de segundo se vio completamente rodeada por ellos, sin ninguna escapatoria posible.

—Espera ahí un momento y estate quieta mientras me encargo de él—El demonio camaleón volvió a mirar a Hiruma y sonrió—Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Habashira se acercó a Hiruma y comenzó a golpearlo por todas partes como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara bajo la atenta mirada de Mamori, que estaba siendo atacada por los soldados de Habashira. Librarse de ellos estaba siendo bastante complicado porque eran muchos, aunque se notaba que eran demonios más débiles que Habashira o el propio Cerberos.

Un golpe seco la hizo mirar hacia donde se encontraban Hiruma y el demonio camaleón. Hiruma había caído al suelo y parecía haberse roto el labio porque sangraba sin parar. Ese simple descuido de la chica, les bastó a los soldados de Habashira para agarrarla intentando inmovilizarla. Mamori intentó resistirse pero los continuos golpes de Habashira y los inútiles intentos de Hiruma por devolvérselos, la tenían demasiado distraída y preocupada como para fijarse en la situación en la que se encontraba ella misma.

No podía aguantarlo más. Él estaba sufriendo por su culpa, sufría por su cabezonería y por intentar protegerla, bueno, a ella y a sus poderes porque si ella moría no podría volver a recuperarlos y suponía que él luchaba por ellos y no para salvarla.

Mamori se quedó un segundo pensando en lo que acababa de decir en su cabeza, "_sus poderes", _eso era, solo debía liberarlo y él dejaría de sufrir de esa manera, pero por otra parte, eso ponía en riesgo su propia vida, aunque en ese momento ya estaba en peligro. Una patada del demonio camaleón hacia la herida del dorso de Hiruma hizo que Mamori reaccionara y por fin eligiera el camino que, según ella, era mejor.

La chica se soltó del agarre del soldado demoniaco que la aprisionaba y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos hombres llamando la atención de Hiruma, que aunque tirado en el suelo y tan dolorido como estaba, se dio cuenta de que la chica se acercaba hacia ellos apretando con fuerza el colgante que tenía en el cuello.

—¡Yo te libero príncipe de los demonios!

Hiruma, que aun se encontraba en el suelo, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y percibió una especie de punzada bastante dolorosa en el pecho, algo estaba cambiando en su interior tras las palabras de la muchacha, que después de todo había decidido liberarlo, algo estaba transformándose dentro de su cuerpo y esperaba que funcionara rápido.

Segundos después, y tras una luz tan fuerte que hizo retroceder a Habashira, Hiruma Youichi volvía a tener su forma original. Su pelo rubio había regresado, al igual que sus pendientes y sus dientes totalmente puntiagudos y esperaba, que no solamente hubiera regresado eso sino también sus poderes demoniacos.

—Bueno… ¿Dónde decías que estábamos?—Dijo el demonio haciendo aparecer como por arte de magia sus armas.

—Ma…ma…¡maldito Hiruma!—Gritó Habashira sacando también su espada.

Habashira se lanzó hacia Hiruma intentando noquearlo de un solo golpe pero Hiruma disparaba demasiado rápido y muchas de esas demoníacas esferas que le lanzaba, impactaban contra él haciéndolo retroceder.

—¡Atacadle estúpidos!—Gritó Habashira a sus soldados para que también atacaran a Hiruma.

Hiruma apuntó una de sus armas contra ellos y en un segundo se quitó a muchos de ellos de encima, aunque seguían siendo demasiados. Uno de ellos consiguió llegar hasta donde él se encontraba y estaba a punto de llegar hasta su objetivo pero una flecha lo atravesó en su camino.

Hiruma observó a la chica, se notaba cansada y su respiración estaba entrecortada, seguramente debido al poder que había utilizarlo para quitarle el sello, pero aun así se veía fuerte y lanzaba flechas a todo aquel que se acercara a ella, incluido Habashira que debido al miedo que sentía al ver de nuevo a Hiruma en su forma de demonio, había ido hasta donde se encontraba ella para conseguir aumentar sus poderes con los de la chica.

Cuando Hiruma consiguió acabar con el ultimo de los soldados de Habashira, se acercó a él y lo apuntó con sus armas mostrándole la diferencia de poderes que había en ese momento entre los dos. Un disparo más de Hiruma bastó para que Habashira cayera al suelo con el hombro ensangrentado y justo cuando iba a encargarse de él, la misma mujer demonio de la ultima vez apareció para volver a llevárselo en un suspiro.

Mamori suspiró, al parecer, todo había acabado por fin. La chica miró a su alrededor observando al perro demoniaco que parecía moverse un poco en el suelo, no estaba muerto. Aun tenia tiempo de salvar al animal, si lo curaba podría vivir. La chica se giró para contarle a Hiruma lo que acababa de descubrir encontrándose al demonio justo enfrente de ella. Había olvidado por completo que él tenia la misma intención de Habashira.

La chica cogió su arco e intentó poner una de sus flechas en él pero él fue más rápido y se lo arrebató haciendo que Mamori cayera para atrás y quedara totalmente a merced de él. Mamori intentó levantarse pero cuando se dio cuenta él ya estaba encima de ella aprisionándola con sus piernas.

—¿Así es como tratas al demonio que acaba de salvar tu vida maldita humana? —Dijo Hiruma quedándose a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

—Bu…bueno… yo…—Titubeó Mamori

—¿Quieres decir algo señorita plato principal?

—E…el perro, está vivo ¿no estás contento? Tal vez sería mejor que te fueras a cura…

Mamori intentó levantarse pero el chico se lo impidió con un suave pero efectivo empujoncito en el hombro. La muchacha estaba cada vez más nerviosa, se habría librado a duras penas, y gracias a Hiruma, de Habashira pero aun estaba en manos de ese demonio que no lograba comprender y que tenia una extraña mirada que la ponía de los nervios.

—Ya lo sabía, no es tan fácil matar a Cerberos solo volvió a su forma original, no es un problema tan grave…

—¿Fo…forma original? ¿El tamaño que tiene ahora es su tamaño original?

—Deja el asunto del maldito chucho de lado, tú y yo tenemos negocios ahora—Hiruma volvió a sonreír de manera torcida lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica—¿Recuerdas que hiciste un pacto conmigo? Yo podría devorante si te protegía de ese tipo y lo he hecho.

—¡¿Cuándo te he hecho yo una promesa como esa?!

—Hace un momento me liberaste, ¿no estabas preparada entonces para asumir las consecuencias?

—Sí, te liberé, pero no acepté nada de eso, además me debes una, ¡he roto el sello!

—Tener mis poderes sellados por una patética niña como tú seguramente ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida, lo último que puedo hacer ahora es mostrarte algo de piedad. Bienvenida a tu infierno personal maldita humana.

Mamori estaba temblando de miedo, se encontraba completamente acorralada, no podría hacer nada para salvarse de ese demonio sin corazón pero tenía que hacer algo o él la devoraría, pero debía ser rápida o sería demasiado tarde.

—¡Detente!

El chico acercó sus labios a los de ella, y ella se colapsó. Iba a besarla de nuevo. Mamori comenzó a ponerse roja, los demonios le quitaban sus poderes a los humanos mediante un beso, no se acordaba de esa parte vergonzosa del asunto, y se puso cada vez más roja, no quería que la volviera a besar, ya lo había hecho una vez y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por una segunda, solo quería besar al hombre que amara con todas sus fuerzas, siempre lo tuvo claro, y ese hombre al que le daría su vida, no era el demonio que estaba intentando volver a atrapar sus labios.

—¡Apártate! ¡Yo te ato a mi príncipe de los demonios!

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Hiruma volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en el pecho, y para cuando se dio cuenta, había vuelto otra vez a su forma humana, a sentirse débil. Tanto Hiruma como Mamori se miraban sin entender nada de lo que había pasado, perplejos.

—Al parecer… se puede usar tantas veces como quieras…—Hiruma la miró confundido—El sello del… colgante…

—Ya lo veo…—Hiruma salió de su shock temporal y comenzó a enfadarse—¡Vuelve a liberarme maldita humana!

—No, nunca volveré a hacer algo como eso Hiruma-kun.

Mamori consiguió librarse del agarre del chico y se levantó para ver en qué estado se encontraba el perro demoniaco, aunque Hiruma dijera que estaba bien ,su aspecto no era el de un perrito saludable, estaba agotado y golpeado por todas partes.

—¡Cerberos está bien, es un demonio!—La chica cogió unas hierbas que llevaba siempre con ella— ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí…—Dijo Mamori sin hacerle ningún caso.

Hiruma suspiró mirando al cielo. Al parecer tendría que convivir más tiempo con esa maldita niña de ojos azules y sonrisa cálida, y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar sus poderes, no le importaba tener que estar más tiempo con ella, porque por un lado, había encontrado a un espécimen bastante interesante. Miró a la chica colocándole las hierbas medianiles al perro demoniaco en una de sus patas y sonrió. No era un espécimen interesante, era una estúpida mamá gallina y eso, aunque lo negara con todas sus fuerzas, le estaba empezando a gustar.

.

.

.

_Me disculpo sinceramente por la tardanza, pero últimamente con las clases no podía escribir ni siquiera una línea, lo siento, aun he tardado más que la ultima vez, no tengo perdón por haceros sufrir durante tanto tiempo._

_Como compensación por lo que he tardado, el capítulo es un poco más largo y un completo Hirumamo sin centrarse en historias de secundarios ;)_

_También quería aprovechar para darle las gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en el anterior capitulo, a las chicas del grupo de Face y todos aquellos que lo leen en general ¡Gracias! _

_¡Y tranquilos, esta historia sigue en pie! aunque vaya más lenta que una tortuga *COF COF* mejor lenta que sin acabar (o eso creo yo XD)_

_¡Espero que les guste! ;)_

_**Rei sama18**_


	5. Niños

**-El sello del ángel-**

**Capítulo 5: Niños**

_Hiruma suspiró mirando al cielo. Al parecer tendría que convivir más tiempo con esa maldita niña de ojos azules y sonrisa cálida, y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar sus poderes, no le importaba tener que estar más tiempo con ella, porque por un lado, había encontrado a un espécimen bastante interesante. Miró a la chica colocándole las hierbas medicinales al perro demoniaco en una de sus patas y sonrió. No era un espécimen interesante, era una estúpida mamá gallina y eso, aunque lo negara con todas sus fuerzas, le estaba empezando a gustar._

_._

_._

_._

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde todo el jaleo que se había montado con los demonios y aunque estaba cansada, había pasado toda la noche velando al pequeño perro demonio. No se veía nada bien y aunque Hiruma no hacía nada más que repetirle que aun sin cuidados el pequeño animal se recuperaría, no se fiaba para nada de sus palabras, después de todo, había intentado quitarle los poderes cuando lo liberó, siendo así, era muy normal que no creyera en nada de lo que dijera. Ese demonio era traicionero, vulgar, orgulloso, cabezota y sobretodo, tenia la sensación de que tras esa mirada diabólica ese chico estaba tramando la forma de ser libre de nuevo.

Aun le costaba creer todo lo que le había pasado desde que ese demonio había aparecido en su pacifica vida, él lo había revolucionado todo de arriba abajo y había hecho que cada día para ella fuera una aventura por sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel y despiadado que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Echaba mucho de menos su anterior vida, donde ningún demonio de la corte la atacaba y donde los perros no eran perros demonio sino bolitas de pelo que podías acariciar, y sobretodo, echaba de menos a los niños, darles clases, estar con ellos casi todo el día hasta devolvérselos a sus madres a la hora de comer, eso, la hacía sentirse menos sola. Aunque bien visto, ahora no estaba sola. Tenía a un demonio con los poderes sellados que no paraba de observarla en todo el día para ver si se descuidaba y arrebatarle sus poderes, y un perro demoniaco que podría comérsela en cuanto mejorara un poco. En definitiva, no se sentía sola, se sentía como un bol de arroz esperando a ser devorado.

Mamori miró de reojo al chico que seguía observándola sin parar mientras ella le cambiaba los vendajes al perro, que la miraba de reojo aun inmóvil. Desde que volvió a ser humano, Hiruma, no había hecho nada extraño, a parte de observarla. Se había comido lo que ella le preparó para cenar sin quejarse absolutamente de nada y no había dicho ni una palabra a parte de que dejara de vigilar al perro porque éste se recuperaría solo.

Le daba muy mala espina que no dijera absolutamente nada, simplemente estaba ahí, observando todos sus movimientos, callado. Sentía su mirada tan clavada en ella que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, no entendía qué quería descubrir con esa mirada tan fija pero si era una táctica para ponerla de los nervios, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Mamori se paró un segundo y se puso a pensar un minuto, ¿Cuántos días había descuidado a los niños del pueblo? No lo había pensado hasta entonces. Llevaba varios días desaparecida y si alguna de las madres de los niños iba a preguntar lo que ocurría para que no hubiera ido a darles clases descubriría a Hiruma y a Cerberos en su casa. Lo de Hiruma era menos grave porque después de todo era humano, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un hombre y en esa época convivir con un hombre que no fuera de su misma familia o fuera su marido, era algo bastante grave, aunque lo de esconder y curar a un demonio perro aun era peor. ¿Y si la descubrían? Tenía que empezar a hacer vida normal o sino la lincharían y matarían como hicieron con sus padres.

La chica se levantó y fue a buscar su arco bajo la atenta mirada de Hiruma. Decidió irse sin decirle nada, no quería que él supiera adonde iba porque si se lo decía podría utilizar a los niños en su contra, intentar amenazarla con alguno de ellos. Estaba segura de que se aprovecharía de la debilidad de los niños para recuperar sus poderes demoniacos, después de todo era un demonio y los demonios eran crueles y despiadados, incluso él le había dicho que no se fiara de ellos y como él era, o había sido, un demonio, suponía que de él tampoco podría fiarse.

—¿A dónde vas maldita mujer?—Dijo Hiruma al ver que Mamori se intentaba marchar.

—Bu…eno… a conseguir algo de comida… Solo tengo comida para una sola persona pero ahora contigo y con Cerberos pues…—Intentó explicar la chica.

—Mientes. Lo veo en tus ojos—Hiruma se levantó y fue acercándose a ella poco a poco—No sabes mentir maldita humana.

—No miento. Es eso. En serio…

El chico la observaba de nuevo sin decir absolutamente nada. La miraba fijamente con esas dos esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, clavándoselas en sus propios ojos para intentar descubrir si mentía o no. A ese paso no podría salir de allí, así que Mamori hizo algo de lo que, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, no se enorgullecía para nada. Correr. La chica salió corriendo de allí, escuchando en su huída todo tipo de maldiciones dichas, seguramente, por el demonio quien no se esperaba que ella huyera de esa manera.

La muchacha se introdujo en el bosque intentando que Hiruma le perdiera la pista y después de un rato de su fugaz huida, miró a todas partes para ver si lo había conseguido. Parecía que después de todo el demonio no la encontraría, pero antes de darlo por hecho quería asegurarse por completo. Agudizó un poco más su oído e intento ver si alguna de las ramas o hiervas se movían al compás de los pasos de alguien, pero a parte de un conejo que pasaba por allí no había ningún ser vivo más con ella.

Mamori suspiró. Por fin podría intentar hacer vida normal, parecía que Hiruma ni siquiera se había molestado en seguirla en su huida, después de todo, ni siquiera le importaba lo que hiciera, él solo estaba interesado en recuperar sus poderes y conseguir quitarle a ella los suyos.

Algo en su interior la entristecía un poco al pensar en esas cosas y no sabía el porqué, desde el principio, él tenía esas intenciones y en unos cuantos días no iba a cambiar de parecer por mucho que ella deseara que él dejara de aprovechar cada momento para intentar volver a su verdadera forma.

La chica movió la cabeza a los dos lados para quitarse esos pensamientos estúpidos de la cabeza y continuó su camino hacía el pueblo, sin saber, que unos ojos malignos la observaban desde las ramas de los árboles poniendo mucha atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

.

.

Minutos después, Mamori entró al pueblo dándose cuenta de que pasaba algo muy extraño. Todo el mundo la miraba al pasar. Era cierto que siempre que iba a la aldea llamaba mucho la atención entre muchas de las personas que había allí pero ese día era diferente, las miradas que le brindaban los aldeanos eran distintas. No eran las miradas duras y acusadoras de las otras veces, esas miradas que la hacían estremecerse cada vez que pasaba por allí, eran más bien miradas curiosas y cómplices que la analizaban de arriba a abajo.

Nunca había sentido que nadie la mirara así, sin embargo, ese día, toda esa gente la miraba de forma extraña y no tenía ni idea del motivo por el que la miraban con tal interés, aunque la experiencia le decía que era mejor no saber el motivo.

Al ir recoger a los niños descubrió algo bastante interesante, Sena y Monta le habían contado a Suzuna que la habían dejado sola con un demonio horrible y que se sentían culpables por ello, lo que preocupó a Suzuna que terminó preguntándole a su hermano si había visto a la chica por algún lugar ya que un demonio perro la había atacado y no sabia si estaba con vida o no, a lo que su hermano, sin previo aviso, fue contando por toda la aldea que Mamori había vencido a un demonio muy poderosos con sus poderes, lo que hizo que los aldeanos se replantearan lo de que ella fuera un demonio y comenzaran a verla más como la persona que los protegía de todos esos seres oscuros, o eso le había contado la madre de uno de los niños.

Al llegar a casa de Akari, la madre de la niña la recibió de forma muy rara, de normal, era distante, le agradecía desde lejos y le costaba dios y ayuda dejar a la pequeña niña su cuidado pero en una milésima de segundo, le entregó a la niña sin rechistar y además la había llegado a abrazar. En resumen, la falta de costumbre ante esas muestras de afecto la hacían verse como una tonta al no saber como reaccionar correctamente a las palabras amables y sinceras de personas para las que hacía pocos días solo era una mujer de origen desconocido. Para ella, todo era demasiado extraño.

Los niños sin embargo se comportaban como siempre, después de todo, era sabido por todos que el alma inocente de los niños era lo que mejor sabía diferenciar entre el bien y el mal y, aunque sus madres se empeñaran en intentar que la trataran mal o que directamente no le dirigieran la palabra, esos niños siempre la habían tratado bien, desde el principio, y sus caritas de reproche por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo sin clase le habían recordado, en una milésima de segundo todo lo que los quería y lo mucho que los había echado de menos durante esos extraños y peligrosos días.

Y no solo era eso lo que echaba de menos: la monotonía, la tranquilidad, todas esas pequeñas cosas que nunca había visto tan importantes pero que tras la aparición del demonio habían hecho acto de presencia en sus pensamientos como lo que más extrañaba de su vida.

Tal vez era cierto que las cosas más pequeñas eran lo que más apreciaban los seres humanos en el interior de sus corazones y en ese momento, ella, después de tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta, había descubierto la razón que tenían esas palabras.

—Ma… Mamori-neechan—Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Mamori reconoció la débil voz que la llamaba como la voz preocupada y tímida de Sena y se giró para recibirlo con una amplia sonrisa, también lo había extrañado muchísimo, al igual que a Monta quien también estaba allí con un aire avergonzado en su mirada.

—¡Sena! ¡Monta! ¡Que bien que estéis bien! ¿No estáis heridos verdad?

Mamori se puso a darles vueltas a los chicos para ver si tenían algún rasguño descubriendo que parecían estar perfectamente, lo que la extrañó ya que si estaban bien no entendía esas caras tristes y esa muestra de dolor de los ojos de los dos muchachos.

—Mamori-neechan… ¡Lo sentimos mucho!—Dijo Sena a todo pulmón y doblando su cuerpo en una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

—Te dejamos sola con esa monstruo infernal Mamori-san… ¡De verdad que lo sentimos! Podrías haber muerto devorada por nuestra culpa—Dijo Monta a punto de llorar al pensar en una vida sin su adorada Mamori.

Los ojos de los niños se clavaron en la chica para ver qué clase de respuesta le daba a los dos muchachos pero ella no parecía tener intención alguna de hablar, más bien, la muchacha, estaba intentando mostrar una de sus tan afamadas sonrisas: una sonrisa comprensiva, sin ninguna pizca de reproche o queja.

Mamori jamás pensaría en ningún momento de su vida en reñir a esos dos chicos por haber ido a pedir su ayuda, más bien, le gustaba que tuvieran tan en consideración su fuerza y destreza con los demonios porque después de todo, le encantaba proteger a la gente a su alrededor y pensaba que ese era su gran cometido en la vida, proteger a cada uno de sus adorados amigos, y esos dos tiernos muchachos no iban a ser una excepción.

—Chicos… en verdad no tiene importancia, miradme, estoy aquí ¿no?—Dijo Mamori aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Mamori-san…—Comenzó a lloriquear Monta al escuchar a su amiga.

—Aunque…—Comenzó la chica.

—¿Aunque…?—Preguntó Sena al ver que la chica se paraba en medio de la oración.

—Tal vez podríais hacer algo para saldar vuestra deuda conmigo—Mamori sonrió—¿Qué tal si me ayudáis hoy con los niños? ¿O no queréis jugar con Sena y Monta niños?

Los niños empezaron a gritar que sí y a estirarles de las mangas de la yukata a ambos para que se fueran con ellos a jugar, ya que varias veces los habían acompañado y se lo habían pasado muy bien con los dos adolescentes. Sena y Monta se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en una mirada cómplice y sorprendida. Los dos muchos sonrieron ampliamente y aceptaron la proposición de su amiga comprendiendo por fin que ella jamás les reprocharía, y que después de todo, no había pasado nada grave.

En medio de todo el jaleo que se había montado alrededor de los dos muchachos, los gritos contentos de los niños al ver que tendrían más gente con quien jugar aumentaron de sobremanera y una pequeña chica de pelo oscuro se acercó a ellos muy preocupada y emocionada al ver a su amiga de vuelta en la aldea.

—Ma…Mamo-nee… ¡Estás bien!

La chica se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y la abrazó realmente fuerte, lo que sorprendió a Mamori que tuvo que apoyarse en una pared cercana para poder mantener el equilibro al recibir en sus brazos a la pequeña Suzuna.

—¡Me tuviste con el corazón en vilo todo el día! ¡Eres mala! Todos estábamos realmente preocupados por ti y ni siquiera te acercaste a decir que estabas bien.

Mamori puso mala cara al recordar el porqué no había ido a avisar a sus amigos de que estaba bien y la imagen de los dos demonios que escondía en su casa apareció en su mente como por arte de magia. Definitivamente no podía decirle a Suzuna nada relacionado con Hiruma o con los demonios, contárselo, era demasiado peligroso conociendo a Suzuna.

—Lo siento Suzuna, pero no te preocupes ¿Sí? Estoy perfectamente y Sena y Monta lo han comprobado. ¿verdad chicos?

Los dos pequeños movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa pero vieron que la chica no se quedaba muy convencida, después de todo Mamori era su mejor amiga y ninguno de los dos chicos se imaginaba como sería perder a alguien tan importante. Suzuna se veía asustada y no quería separarse de Mamori por nada del mundo, después del susto que le había dado incluso dormiría con ella si hacia falta con tal de saber que estaba bien, su amiga estaba siempre sola y no tenía nadie que la protegiera, siempre había sido ella la que protegía a todo el mundo sin esperar nada a cambio, y esperaba, que algún día, su amiga encontrara a alguien que la protegiera de todos los males que habitaban en ese oscuro y solitario bosque.

—Ya Suzuna tampoco es para tanto…—Mamori intentó tranquilizarla tocándole la cabeza.

—¡Qué no! ¡Que no me voy a separar de ti hasta que me haya asegurado de que todo está bien!

—Suzuna…

Mamori paró de hablar un momento, abrió sus ojos a más no poder al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ellos, y se temió lo peor. Tal vez algún demonio ya la había encontrado y si era así, estaba en un grave problema, no solo estaban con ella los niños, también estaban Sena, Monta y Suzuna por lo tanto estaba poniendo sus vidas en peligro de una manera desorbitada y todo por no estar atenta a cualquier presencia que hubiera en los alrededores, aunque si bien lo pensaba, aun no había sentido nada extraño.

Los matorrales comenzaron a moverse y Suzuna se dio cuenta de lo alerta que estaba Mamori separándose de ella, tal vez su amiga había sentido algo inusual, algo que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera.

—¿Dónde se va ese enano de Sena cuando uno lo necesita?—Dijo una voz.

—No tengo ni idea de donde puede estar y ya lo hemos buscado por todas partes, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo nosotros mismos en vez de mandarlo a él, acabaríamos antes—Dijo otra voz.

—Mira Kazuki, antes lo dices antes aparece, ahí esta ese enano—Dijo una tercera voz.

Mamori se paró en seco al ver a los tres hombres que habían salido de entre los matorrales, los tres delincuentes de la aldea que habían acosado a Sena desde pequeño, tenían la misma edad del chico pero eran más grandes y corpulentos que él, por lo tanto habían aprovechado esa pequeña ventaja para hacerlo el chico de los recados y muchas veces lo habían obligado a robar para ellos aprovechando la tremenda velocidad que había demostrado tener el pequeño.

Desde hacía muchos años había intercedido por Sena en las peleas con esos tres delincuentes y pensaba que todo se había solucionado porque según lo que le dijo su pequeño amigo hacía un tiempo que esos tres no lo molestaban, pero al parecer, el chico no le había contado la verdad.

—Vamos enano vente con nosotros, te necesitamos para un negocio—Dijo Togano acercándose a Sena.

—E…esto… yo… no…

—¿Qué? No te escucho, ¿estás diciéndonos que no?—Preguntó Koji al ver que el chico no parecía moverse.

—¿No lo oyes? Está diciéndote que no se va a ir con ninguno de vosotros—Dijo Mamori acercándose a ellos para intentar intimidarlos.

Los tres chicos se giraron para mirar a Mamori. Otra vez ella, siempre estaba en todas partes para recordarles que la vida que llevaban no era la correcta y que no debían molestar a su pequeño Sena, era desesperante, para todos menos para Jumonji quien la admiraba por todo lo que era, una mujer amable, guapa y fuerte que era capaz de vivir sola en un mundo tan cruel como ese, pero aunque la admirara no podía negar que era bastante pesada cuando se lo proponía.

—No entiendo para qué os queréis llevar a Sena. Si queréis delinquir ya no os voy a decir nada más, os lo he dicho cientos de veces y nunca me hacéis ningún caso, pero… ¡No me parece justo que intentéis que Sena caiga tan bajo!—Gritó Mamori.

—¿Caer bajo? Pero serás…—Dijo Koji levantando la mano para pegarle.

Jumonji y Togano intentaron pararle porque estaba claro que no estaba pensando claramente al intentar pegarle q una mujer, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Mamori cerró los ojos esperando el inminente golpe que iba a recibir sintiéndose impotente al no poder reaccionar más rápido, pero el golpe no parecía llegar nunca.

La chica abrió uno de sus ojos intentando averiguar qué era lo que había pasado exactamente descubriendo algo que nunca se hubiera esperado: Un hombre con espalda ancha, cabello negro y constitución delgada se presentaba ante sus ojos, Hiruma, quién había aparecido en el momento justo para agarrar al chico del brazo e impedir que la mano del chico colisionara contra la piel de la chica.

—Huh, ¿Quién eres tú desgraciado? Apártate esto no va contigo, es mejor que te vayas si no quieres morir.

Koji sintió como el brazo que el chico de cabello negro presionaba comenzaba a doler debido a que obviamente le estaba apretando cada vez más fuerte. Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando a Hiruma con malos ojos intentando intimidarlo pero obviamente no lo consiguieron, más bien se fijaron en la sonrisa siniestra que apareció en los labios de ese chico extraño. Esa sonrisa hizo que cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo se erizara en señal de alerta y miedo ¿quién era ese chico monstruoso?

Mamori se quedó muy sorprendida y miró la espalda del chico intentando analizar la situación, ¿Hiruma acababa de parar el golpe para que no le hicieran daño? No podía creérselo, seguramente estaba planeando alguna cosa.

—Qui…quieres pe…pelea? No… no nos dan miedo los tipos co…como tú—Dijo Togano encarándose hacía Hiruma.

El chico empezó a reír a todo volumen bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y haciendo que los tres chicos se empezaran a preguntar qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota que parecía no entender muy bien el significado de las palabras que le acababa de decir Togano.

—No me hagáis reír estúpidos hermanos, ¿vosotros me estáis amenazando a mi? Bueno, os voy a dar un consejo, miraros bien antes de amenazar a alguién—Hiruma paró de reír y los miró fijamente—Sudor en las manos, respiración entrecortada, tartamudeo al hablar y ¿estáis temblando malditos cobardes? Tal vez con esos datos deberías daros cuenta de quién intimida a quién aquí kekeke.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos para descubrir si eso era verdad y en efecto, parecían más intimidados ellos por esa sonrisa macabra, que ese chico por sus amenazas. Ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra para amenazarlos, solo con esa sonrisa había conseguido que los tres estuvieran al borde de la histeria, tal vez deberían retirarse a tiempo antes de que pasara algo peor, no se fiaban de ese psicópata.

—Ey maldita mujer…—Dijo Hiruma girándose hacia Mamori—¿No quieres ordenarles algo a estos tres idiotas? Después de todo te deben una al intentar agredirte.

—¿Pe…pero que dices de ordenar? ¡No nos vengas con tonterías imbécil! No tenemos que hacer nada por ella.—Dijo Jumonji

Hiruma apretó aun más fuerte si podía la muñeca de Koji que aun tenía sujeta y miró a los tres muchachos con una sonrisa que les hizo comprender algo: debían seguir sus ordenes y estar callados o algo malo, muy malo, se cerniría sobre ellos.

—Bu..bueno, está bien, dinos que quieres que hagamos tenemos que disculparnos por lo de antes—Dijo Koji con una sonrisa forzada que escondía un miedo infinito hacia Hiruma.

—No quiero nada en verdad, no importa, al final no ha pasado nada…

—Eres demasiado blanda maldita mujer… haz lo que quieras… pero largaos de aquí antes de que me enfade. Largo.

Los tres chicos se fueron de allí murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones al observar que habían perdido en su pelea contra ese chico nuevo y terrorífico, ¿de donde habría sacado la maestra de la aldea a un hombre tan aterrador como ese? Tal vez era mejor para su salud no averiguarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Hiruma-kun?—Dijo Mamori en un murmullo que solo Hiruma pudo entender.

—Seguirte maldita mujer estúpida, y creo que además lo de seguirte fue la opción acertada—Dijo él siguiendo su ejemplo de hablar en voz baja—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero eres un jodido imán para los problemas—El chico chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia.

—Pero serás… yo o te pedí que me salvaras.

—¿Y dices que tenia otro remedio maldita humana? Tu eres _mía_, eres _mi _presa y no voy a dejar que otro depredador te ponga las manos encimas hasta que lo haya hecho yo—Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa demoníaca desencajando su rostro.

—¿Qu…qué? ¡No me trates como a un plato de arroz!—Dijo Mamori completamente roja.

La chica se alejó de él debía parecer una autentica idiota al haberse sonrojado por eso pero, en verdad ni siquiera sabía el porqué de ese horrible sonrojo que mostraban sus blancas mejillas. ¿Tanto le habían afectado esas palabras? _Tu eres mía, eres mi presa y no voy a dejar que otro depredador te ponga las manos encimas hasta que lo haya hecho yo. _Esas palabras aparecieron de repente en la mente de Mamori con una consecuencia clara, el aumento constante de su sonrojo.

Suzuna miró la escena sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, un chico extraño de la edad de su amiga había aparecido de repente para salvarla de el golpe de ese matón pero… ¿quién era él? Era la primera vez que lo veía pero parecía que su amiga sí que lo conocía y muy bien. Suzuna observó como la chica se acercaba a él y le decía algo en voz baja, algo que no entendió y luego se dio cuenta de algo, ¿Mamori estaba sonrojada? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? Miles de preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza y necesitaba responderlas todas cuanto antes, o sino, se volvería loca.

—Sena, ¿Quién es él?—Dijo Suzuna en voz baja para que solo Sena la oyera—¿Sena?—Dijo al ver que no respondía.

La chica se acercó más a Sena para averiguar porque no le contestaba descubriendo una expresión demasiado extraña en la cara de su amigo, y no era para menos ya que el pequeño chico no hacía nada más que rememorar una y otra vez lo que vio al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su amiga. Ese chico era el que dormía placidamente con Mamori, en la misma cama que ella, jamás podría olvidarlo y menos aun la mirada que le lanzó al despertarse. Ese chico daba aun más miedo que los tres delincuentes que lo aturullaban a tareas desde pequeño.

—Sena… ¿Lo conoces?—Preguntó Suzuna inocentemente.

—Yo… yo…—Sena miró a Suzuna a los ojos y desvió la mirada al ver lo atenta que estaba a sus palabras—No, ¿Cómo crees que podría conocerlo? No lo había visto en mi vida ¡claro que no!—Sena comenzó a reír muy nervioso y Suzuna se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

El pelo de Suzuna comenzó a revolverse en su cabeza y una especie de antenita hecha de pelo comenzó a señalar a su mejor amiga, quien aun desviaba el contacto visual con el chico del cabello negro. Definitivamente pasaba algo entre ellos, no sabía como llamarlo, pero estaba segura de que pronto podría ponerle nombre, ya que descubriría lo que se traían entre manos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

.

.

Después de un rato caminando en medio de un ambiente algo cargado y con un claro silencio incomodo por parte de todos los adolescentes, llegaron al pequeño prado al que Mamori siempre llevaba a los niños, el prado donde se encontraba el árbol de la leyenda, el lugar favorito de Mamori para descansar, relajarse y dar clase a esos pequeños angelitos revoltosos.

Mamori estaba dispuesta a empezar con la clase pero los niños, al ver a Sena y a Monta lo único que querían hacer con ellos era jugar y por supuesto, descubrir quien era el chico que había salvado a su maestra de esos tres matones, aunque ninguno de ellos se atreviera a preguntar de dónde había salido exactamente. Hiruma tenia un aire peligroso y daba un poco de miedo acercarse a él, solo había que ver como había tratado a esos tres matones, era un autentico misterio como lo había hecho pero los había intimidado de tal manera que seguramente tardarían bastante tiempo en volver a plantarle cara a alguno de ellos.

La chica se rindió y dejó a los niños jugar con Sena y Monta mientras ella se sentaba con Suzuna debajo del árbol a disfrutar de esa maravillosa brisa tan relajante que se había hecho presente desde hacia unos minutos. Mamori cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando aprovecharse al máximo de esa sensación de tranquilidad y paz, hacía mucho que no podía disfrutar de esa clase de cosas y por una vez quería hacerlo.

Después de un rato intentando grabar en su piel esa maravillosa sensación de frescor, abrió los ojos encontrándose algo que la descolocó: Hiruma estaba algo alejado de ellas, en el suelo, apoyado en una roca con las pierdas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados detrás de la cabeza, pero que estuviera ahí no era muy extraño, lo realmente raro era que no parara de mirarla con esos ojos verdes profundos, recordándole una y otra vez las palabras que habían salido antes de su boca.

Obviamente esas palabras anteriores eran parte de una amenaza, un aviso de que aun no se había rendido, que nunca pararía de intentar acabar con ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna de arriba a abajo y simplemente intentó desviar la mirada hacia los niños intentando ignorarlo todo el tiempo posible hasta que fuera realmente necesario reparar en su presencia, pero a su parecer, cada vez le resultaba más difícil hacerlo.

Suzuna, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Mamori, se dio cuenta de las miradas esquivas que su amiga le propinaba a ese chico. Demasiado sospechosas si se le permitía opinar, lo que hacía que aun fuera más interesante saber qué pasaría si le preguntaba algo relacionado con el tipo de relación que llevaban. No podía esperar.

—Mamo-nee, ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Hay algo entre vosotros?

La pequeña chica se quedó mirando a su amiga mientras ésta se quedaba totalmente congelada delante de sus ojos para luego reaccionar después de unos segundos interminables. Suzuna observó a Mamori que intentaba en vano no mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba, daría lo que fuera para descubrir qué era lo que pensaba exactamente su amiga que parecía estar en medio de una reflexión interna. Pero el motivo verdadero por el que Mamori se había parado a pensar no era exactamente el que creía Suzuna, más bien, tenía miedo, no sabía que decirle a la chica porque después de todo ese chico era un demonio y Suzuna era demasiado avispada para todo, cosa que hacía muy posible que antes o después se diera cuenta de su secreto.

—En verdad nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, es… un viajero que rescaté, estaba muy malherido y lo traje a casa para curarlo, no hay ningún tipo de relación fuera de eso—Mamori no sabía mentir y Suzuna se dio cuenta, aunque lo interpretó mal.

—Sí, claro, un "viajero", espero que se recupere pronto de lo que sea que tenga—Suzuna sonrió—Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Hiruma Youichi—Dijo Mamori sin darle mucha importancia.

—Ya veo…—Suzuna miró al chico intentando analizarlo y sonrió.—You-nii es un hombre bastante… interesante.

—Espera, ¿You-nii?—Mamori se quedó mirando a Suzuna y abrió los ojos a más no poder—_¿You-nii es Hiruma-kun?—_Pensó las chica

Esa chica le ponía nombres "cariñosos" a todas las personas que conocía, a todos menos a Sena, al que casualmente llamaba por su nombre, pero ponerle un mote al demonio no era buena idea y tampoco sabía como iba a reaccionar él si alguna vez le llamaba de esa forma.

De repente, Mamori suspiró vencida por la curiosidad de la chica y miró hacia donde se encontraba Hiruma descubriendo algo que no le gustó para nada: a Akari, una de las niñas, acercándose a Hiruma con toda la curiosidad e inocencia del mundo.

La niña se iba acercando poco a poco al chico que tenia los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba disfrutar también de la suave brisa que corría por ese lugar. Su herida aun dolía un poco por culpa de esa horrible forma humana, si hubiera permanecido en su forma de demonio durante más tiempo seguramente en ese momento ya estaría curado y ese dolor de su costado se habría ido para siempre, no tendría que fingir más que se encontraba en perfecto estado frente a sus enemigos.

—¿Tú quién eres? Nunca te he visto en la aldea…—Dijo una voz suave e inocente.

Hiruma abrió uno de sus ojos para observar quién era la persona que estaba ahí interrumpiendo su tranquilidad y descubrió a una pequeña niña con un Kimono azul que lo observaba bastante curiosa. La pequeña tenía dos grandes y hermosos ojos marrones verdosos y un cabello castaño claro recogido en un pequeño moño detrás de su cabeza.

—Tienes un aspecto extraño, pareces un demonio pero… en verdad eres bueno, protegiste a Mamori-san de esos chicos malos… ¿Eres su novio?—Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hiruma no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la niña porque después de todo era una pregunta demasiado inocente y comprometida, ¿El príncipe de los demonios teniendo como mujer a su propia comida? Los niños podían ser demasiado despistados, y podría jurar que casi igual de despistados que esa mujer humana que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado hasta ahora.

Hiruma giró la cabeza para mirar a la chica por la que la pequeña niña le había preguntado hacia unos momentos descubriendo a la susodicha observando todos sus movimientos con un rostro duro e impropio de ella, no era difícil adivinar porque estaba así, esa mujer temía que le hiciera daño a uno de sus lindos "cachorritos".

El chico sonrió de forma torcida a Mamori mostrándole toda su fila perfecta de dientes blancos y puntiagudos mientras se incorporaba un poco al mismo tiempo que trasladaba una de sus manos hacia la pequeña niña que miraba al chico sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Mamori se levantó sobresaltada de la vera del árbol sagrado y observó horrorizada como el demonio llevaba la mano hacia la cabeza de la niña para posarla en ella poco después. Aunque lo único que llegó a ver a través de sus ojos no fue ningún acto maligno del demonio, como pensaba en un principio, simplemente el chico desordenó un poco el flequillo de la niña en señal de molestia hacia la pregunta que le había hecho la pequeña minutos atrás.

— A ti no te interesa mi vida maldita mocosa, vuelve con los otros niñatos o a tu maldita maestra le va a dar un jodido ataque al verte conmigo.

La niña movió un poco la cabeza hacia el lateral sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería el chico y se giró para marcharse, aunque caminaba despacio y parecía que le costaba volver con sus compañeros debido a la curiosidad que sentía en ese momento por el susodicho muchacho de ojos verdes.

Los sentimientos de Mamori no paraban de dar vueltas en su interior acribillándola con miles de preguntas que según su cerebro nunca tendrían respuesta. No comprendía como era posible que no le hubiera hecho nada a la niña, él mismo le había dicho que los demonios podían hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos así que… ¿Por qué no herirla atizando a alguno de los niños? No lo entendía, pero tal vez y solo tal vez, ese chico no lo había hecho porque no era tan malo como quería aparentar ser o eso, o planeaba algo mucho peor. Estaba tan confundida…

Mamori suspiró y volvió a sentarse ante el árbol intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, sin suerte alguna. Ese chico cada vez la volvía más loca, aunque el más loco de los dos obviamente era él que le ganaba por unos cuantos puntos debido a esa vena de psicópata que le salía algunas veces. Mamori volvió a suspirar aun más profundamente e intentó volver a hablar con Suzuna que parecía estar demasiado callada y eso, en esa pequeña curiosa, era muy extraño.

—¿Suzuna estás bien?—Preguntó Mamori acercando su mano al hombro de la chica.

En cuanto la tocó sintió algo muy extraño que salía del cuerpo de Suzuna, como una especie de poder oscuro que no había sentido antes, un poder proveniente de un demonio menor. La chica giró el cuerpo de Suzuna para mirarla a los ojos, para ver si había alguna reacción de su parte, pero deseó no haberlo hecho. Los ojos de la pequeña chica parecían vacíos y sin vida, no tenían ningún tipo de brillo, ni tampoco daban señal alguna de que ese cuerpo tuviera un alma en su interior. Parecía…

—_Parece… muerta…_—Pensó Mamori arrepintiéndose al momento de haber pensado tan siquiera una cosa tan dolorosa.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su columna de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar girar su vista para comprobar que los otros estaban bien, aunque lo que vieron sus ojos no fue más que el Apocalipsis hecho realidad. Miró a los niños, a Sena, a Monta y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todos estaban igual, con sus ojos sin vida y completamente estáticos.

Giró su rostro para ver si Hiruma y Akari estaban de la misma manera pero parecía que después de todo Hiruma estaba normal, aunque no veía muy bien a la niña que había vuelto a darse media vuelta y caminaba pausadamente hacía un Hiruma que había vuelto a su posición inicial con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo apoyado en la gran roca en la que se encontraba anteriormente.

De repente, Mamori se dio cuenta de que algo en la mano de Akari, había comenzado a brillar y cuando se fijó más en lo que llevaba se percató de lo que era en verdad, un puñal. Debía parar a la niña, ella no era así, jamás le haría daño a otra persona, de eso estaba segura pero… ¿Por qué iba hacia Hiruma con ese puñal? Y… ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña que sentía? Era parecido al poder de los demonios pero era técnicamente imposible que un poder como ese saliera de una simple niña humana. En ese momento lo entendió todo, el poder oscuro que salía de sus cuerpos, el puñal en la mano de la niña, los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos: Los niños y sus pequeños amigos, estaban poseídos, todos ellos, poseídos por demonios menores controlados, seguramente, por un demonio de la corte.

—¡Hiruma-kun! ¡Cuidado!—Gritó Mamori al ver que la niña levantaba el puñal para clavárselo al chico.

El chico abrió los ojos alarmado por las advertencias de la chica y se encontró a Akira lanzándose hacia él agarrando un objeto punzante que identificó enseguida como uno de los puñales que fabricaban en el infierno. Al sentir el filo del puñal en su rostro pudo esquivar a la pequeña niña, que más que una niña humana parecía un demonio, no sin llevarse un pequeño arañazo en el rostro que comenzó a sangrar un poco. El chico se levantó por completo y siguió esquivando el puñal que la niña lanzaba hacia él con tanta saña, levantando la mano para poder propinarle un golpe seco en el brazo pero algo lo paró.

—¡Hiruma-kun! ¡Está poseída por un menor! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡No es consciente de lo que hace!—Exclamó Mamori.

La chica comenzó a correr para acercarse a Hiruma quien parecía que solo esquivaba a la niña y que no le haría ningún daño. Cuando Mamori se dio cuenta, en medio de su huida, los brazos de Sena y Suzuna la agarraron impidiendo que llegara hasta donde estaba el demonio. Intentó revolverse, escapar, gritar, pero nada funcionaba y sus ojos veían como cada vez más niños con puñales, al igual que Akari, se dirigían al demonio para apuñalarlo.

—¡Hiruma-kun!

Estaba en un autentico dilema, no podía atacar a los niños, tampoco podía dejar que mataran a Hiruma, y el plan que pensaba que Hiruma tenía contra ella no parecía haber sido urdido por el muchacho, que en ese momento tenia muchísimos más problemas que los que tenía ella. Lo veía esquivar niños e intentar no ser tocado por ninguno de esos objetos punzantes, estaba completamente rodeado por esos pequeños inocentes que estaban siendo utilizados como un arma, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

—¡Maldito escorpión!—Gritó Hiruma sobresaltando a Mamori que no se esperaba que el dijera nada—¡Sal de donde quiera que estés escondido!

Una risa diabólica se escuchó por todos los alrededores y una masa oscura bajó de una de las ramas de un árbol cercano a donde se encontraba Hiruma adquiriendo forma humana. Un chico de aproximadamente la edad de Hiruma, más bajo que él, con una trenza alta y totalmente tiesa salió al encuentro de los dos muchachos sorprendiendo a Mamori, que aun seguía totalmente atrapada por los brazos de sus amigos.

—Vaya, vaya Hiruma, eres rápido, muy rápido, aunque no esperaba menos de ti… ¿cómo conseguiste darte cuenta de que era yo tan pronto?

— Fácil—Respondió Hiruma con una sonrisa desafiante—¿Quién podría usar a unos malditos niñatos que no aumentan más de un palmo para atacarme? Solo alguien tan bajo como tú Kanagushi*****.

—Sorprendente, me siento honrado.—Dijo el chico escorpión de forma calmada—Parece que los rumores son ciertos…—Kanagushi sonrió con malicia—Fuiste sellado por una humana y ahora te has convertido en uno de ellos… Interesante… Ya no puedes ser más débil.

Hiruma no pudo evitar que esas palabras lo molestaran de sobremanera, era cierto, había caído tan bajo como para que sus poderes fueran sellados por una humana. Él había sido uno de los demonios más poderosos de todo el infierno, todos los demonios le tenían, como poco, respeto producido por el terror que había conseguido que sintieran por él cada vez que lo veían, se había buscado demasiados enemigos, miles de enemigos que en ese momento, en el que el rumor de que era humano se había extendido como la pólvora en el infierno, irían a buscarlo para acabar con él porque era un simple humano débil.

—Ummm…—Gruñó el chico escorpión—¿No dices nada "príncipe"?—Dijo el demonio con saña.

—No hace falta usar las malditas palabras para decir algo que ya sabes—Hiruma sonrió—Aun con esta apariencia sabes que el demonio más fuerte soy yo.

—Desgraciado… ¡No te reirás tanto cuando acabe contigo! ¡¿Por qué os paráis?! ¡A por él menores inútiles!—Gritó el demonio haciendo al mismo tiempo una señal que apuntaba hacía Hiruma.

Los niños volvieron a atacar y Hiruma siguió esquivando sus puñaladas. No podía agredir a un niño humano y ese escorpión había caído en la cuenta, los niños no actuaban por su propia voluntad, habían sido poseídos por algún demonio menor de los que controlaba ese maldito cobarde, además si le hacia algo a esos niños la chica humana no lo liberaría, estaba atrapado de nuevo y necesitaría la colaboración de la humana si quería salir vivo de ese jaleo.

Hiruma posó sus ojos durante un segundo en la chica humana, que parecía luchar contra la presión y fuerza sobrehumana del agarre de esa pareja de enanos que tenía por amigos. No podía dejar de mirar a los niños porque en cualquier momento podrían rebanarle el pescuezo de una sola cuchillada, pero estaba esperando el momento en el que ella se soltara para que lo hiciera, para que lo liberara, y esperaba que le hiciera caso porque solo tendría un segundo para pararse.

Mamori intentó revolverse entre los brazos de sus dos amigos, aun no podía creer que Sena y Suzuna estuvieran ahí atormentándola, varias veces llegó a pensar que se trataba de una horrible pesadilla pero no, no fue así, lo que ella pensaba que era una pesadilla era demasiado real, todo por culpa de ese demonio escorpión. La chica se revolvió un poco más y pudo soltar uno de sus brazos consiguiendo poco después soltarse del segundo agarre, fue algo rápido pero se notaba que los menores que habían ocupado el cuerpo de sus amigos no eran muy poderosos, así que logró lo que se proponía y empezó a correr dirección a los niños para intentar hacer algo, no sabía el qué, pero tenia que ayudarlos fuera como fuera.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacía Hiruma y los niños pero su carrera no duró mucho ya que Monta se cruzo en su camino junto a otro de los niños impidiéndole el paso. No podía llegar a ellos. Miró a Hiruma con ojos suplicantes, él había sido un demonio, tenía que hacer algo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos jade del muchacho que en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba libre de su agarre y por fin tuvo algo de esperanza.

—¡Maldita mujer libérame! ¡Es la única manera de salvar a esos mocosos!—Gritó Hiruma.

Mamori se quedó estática por unos momentos. Si quería que no pasara nada con los niños tendría que liberarlo, pero liberarlo significaba que él volvería a intentar matarla cuando pasara el peligro, que volvería a intentar arrebatarle su poder, además liberarlo también demostraba que había depositado todas sus esperanzas en él, y el chico podría aprovecharse de esa ventaja para hacer lo mismo que ese demonio escorpión. Herirla a través de los niños. No sabía que hacer.

—¡Libérame maldita humana! ¿O quieres ser devorada por un maldito escorpión que ha usado a tus mocosos como escudo?

La chica se sobresaltó y observó como uno de los niños, al ver que Hiruma estaba distraído gritándole a a Mamori, se lanzó hacia él haciéndole un pequeño corte en la pierna derecha que hizo que su pierna fallara haciéndole caer al suelo.

—Mierda…—Dijo Hiruma al verse acorralado por los niños—¡Piensa con claridad por una vez maldita mamá gallina!

Mamori reaccionó, tocó el colgante y dijo alto y claro las palabras que Hiruma quería oír: ¡_Yo te libero príncipe de los demonios! _El chico sintió su corazón aumentar sus pulsaciones a una velocidad vertiginosa y experimentó unos dolores punzantes en el pecho que identificó con los dolores de la otra vez. Ella lo había hecho, lo había liberado y sentía como sus poderes regresaban a él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cabello que antes era negro azabache se había vuelto de un rubio oro brillante y sus ropajes de humano habían vuelto a ser los ropajes de demonio que tanto echaba de menos, al igual que sus pendientes, sentir como sus orejas pesaban más lo hacían sentir como antes. Aunque lo que en verdad había echado en falta había sido ese inmenso poder fluyendo en su interior.

—Bueno Kanagushi… Ahora sí que podemos jugar, justo como tú querías…—Hiruma sonrió.

La sonrisa de Hiruma se fue ampliando al sentir el miedo en los ojos del muchacho, y no solo era miedo, sino puro terror producido por su poder. El chico escorpión comenzó a temblar y a dar pequeños pasos hacía atrás. Había sido un completo descuidado por no informarse mejor, esa humana podía devolverle los poderes cuando ella deseara, pero eso no era lo que había escuchado en el infierno. Estaba aterrado.

—A…aun tengo a estos críos poseídos, si les haces algo ella te devolverá a tu forma humana ¿no?—El chico comenzó a reírse

—Bueno, eso será si no te mato antes…Porque la posesión se desvanecerá cuando caigas inconsciente ¿verdad? Kekeke.

Hiruma envolvió sus manos con unas esferas negras y como salidas de la nada se materializaron dos pistolas brillantes y con apariencia fría. El chico levantó las armas hacia el demonio escorpión y le apuntó con ellas mientras sonreía de medio lado esperando el momento oportuno para acabar con él.

—No… ¡espera…! No puede ser…—Balbuceó Kanagushi.

—Saluda a los otros de mi parte. Si vuelves vivo…

Y disparó. Cuando el demonio desapareció delante de los ojos de ambos jóvenes tanto los niños como Suzuna, Sena y Monta cayeron al suelo desmayados, y Mamori, muy preocupada por ellos, se aseguró de que cada uno de ellos tenía pulso y de que no estaban heridos o algo peor. La chica suspiró. Parecía que todo estaba en su sitio, estaban desmayados pero pronto recuperarían el conocimiento.

Hiruma la observó detenidamente mientras se aseguraba que todos y cada uno de los mocosos estaban bien. Cuando el chico se giró para intentar ver si había otra presencia por los alrededores, sintió algo cálido tocar la pierna que uno de los niños había conseguido cortar.

Al bajar la mirada encontró a la chica humana sentada en el suelo examinando cuidadosamente el corte. Definitivamente esa humana era estúpida, era un corte pequeño que para un humano sería una herida algo profunda pero que en un demonio se curaría en pocos minutos, simplemente no necesitaba la lastima y preocupación de esa humana, por eso, comenzó a mover su pierna para que ella no pudiera siquiera examinarlo.

—Hi… ¡Hiruma-kun!—Dijo ella haciendo una mueca en señal de molestia—Estate quieto, intento curarte.

—No necesito que me trates maldita humana, soy un demonio, y te recuerdo que estoy aquí para quitarte tus poderes.

La herida de Hiruma comenzó a cicatrizar frente a los ojos de la chica que se quedó bastante impresionada al verlo, aunque había visto muchas cosas extrañas en su vida, y sabía cientos de cosas sobre los demonios, jamás, y repetía, jamás, había visto nada igual. Una cicatrización perfecta en varios segundos, sorprendente, ni siquiera había quedado en esa pierna alguna marca que hiciera pensar que anteriormente hubiera habido una herida en esa zona.

—Me has causado demasiados problemas maldita humana…—Dijo Hiruma con voz ronca y baja.

Hiruma, al sentir que su pierna ya no sería más un problema, bajó hasta la altura de Mamori acorralándola en el suelo y atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el frío suelo haciendo que Mamori pegara un pequeño gritó al sentir tan cerca de ella el cuerpo del demonio. Hiruma decidió acabar cuanto antes, ese jueguecito de estar atrapado en un mundo que no era el suyo lo estaba empezando a cansar, así que se dejó de juegos peligrosos y fue acercándose a los labios de la chica haciéndola temblar.

A medida que se iba acercando, la chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sabía que él quería hacerlo rápido, que la iba a besar, y que no le daría tiempo ni siquiera a decir las palabras que volverían a sellar sus poderes, pero, por lo menos, en ese momento su misión estaba cumplida, había protegido a los suyos y todos, tanto los niños como sus adorados amigos, estaban bien.

"_Yo… voy a vivir por mis padres y protegeré a las personas que quiero abuela, te lo prometo" _Las palabras que le prometió a su abuela hicieron eco en su cabeza, y traspasaron su corazón, no podía rendirse, no contra un demonio y mucho menos si ese demonio era él.

A un milímetro de los labios de Mamori, Hiruma sintió como una mano suave y delicada tomaba su mejilla acariciando el pequeño arañazo que le había hecho la niña suavemente, lo que hizo que se parara de golpe y abriera los ojos observando algo que nunca se había imaginado ver: Los ojos de esa humana se presentaban ante él como dos orbes azules que lo observaban dándole un aire de tranquilidad y serenidad y aunque sus ojos estaban calmos, sus mejillas estaban claramente sonrojadas por la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

Hiruma bajó la mirada al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a pegar botes a una velocidad increíble, casi tan rápido como cuando se encontraba en medio de su transformación demoníaca. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento extraño que hacia a su corazón golpear contra su pecho a esa velocidad desenfrenada? Nunca había sentido algo parecido, pero en ese momento, tan cerca de ella, observando esas esferas azules, las mejillas sonrojadas y ese rostro angelical, no pudo evitar pensar algo que lo dejó completamente en shock: _Es hermosa…_

Hiruma abrió los ojos a más no poder al analizar bien el pensamiento loco que acababa de salir de su estúpido cerebro. No podía creerlo, haber pensado eso de una humana cuando en el infierno había miles de mujeres que revolucionarían las hormonas de toda la población masculina del mundo terrenal era un pecado para él, ¿Qué le había hecho esa maldita humana?

Mamori al ver que Hiruma se quedaba parado en medio de una lucha interna y que el rostro del muchacho se había quedado totalmente congelado en el tiempo, sin ningún tipo de emoción, pensó en hacer algo para sellarlo ya que parecía que él no se movería nunca de allí.

El muchacho sintió como la mano de la chica seguía acariciando su mejilla y observó como su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al suyo, sacándolo completamente de su mundo interno. La mejilla de la chica tocó la suya haciendo que una especie de escalofrío extraño recorriera su columna vertebral de arriba a abajo y comenzó a sentir un calor extraño más abajo de su estomago al sentir el aliento de la chica en su oreja.

—Yo te ato a mí príncipe de los demonios…—Dijo Mamori en la oreja de Hiruma con un tono más bajo que el de un suspiro.

El cuerpo de Hiruma dio un vuelco y volvió a sentir como su poder se esfumaba ante sus ojos. Esa humana lo había engañado y lo peor, él, el rey de las trampas y los engaños había caído en el intento de seducción de esa maldita niña como un estúpido idiota, porque eso era lo que le había pasado, se había excitado al sentir a esa humana cerca de él porque era extraño verla actuar de esa manera. En ese momento se sentía como un soberano perdedor cayendo en la trampa de esa idiota, ni siquiera se habría imaginado que esa chica pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas con tal de sobrevivir. Era un idiota.

La chica separó su mejilla de la del chico y se descubrió a si misma a milímetros escasos de sus labios. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y se fijó en algo que no se esperaba, el chico había recuperado su forma humana ¿qué había pasado exactamente? No podía recordar nada que hubiera hecho después de recordar las palabras de su abuela. Miró a Hiruma quien le devolvió la mirada como si estuviera intentando descubrir algo en sus ojos.

Con sus ojos verdes intentando analizarla y algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello negro que le caían por el rostro, Mamori no pudo evitar mantener la vista totalmente fija en su rostro y sobretodo, en sus finos labios. La respiración de la chica comenzó a entrecortarse al sentir que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse inquieto ante la clara proximidad que tenía con el del muchacho.

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus mejillas comenzaron a cambiar a todos los tonos posibles de rojo, desde el rosa pálido hasta el rojo pasión. No entendía por qué se sentía así, era la primera vez que le pasaba con alguien y tenía la mala suerte de que esa maravillosa sensación estuviera siendo producida por el demonio que algún día, ya que estaba segura de que sería él, acabaría con su vida arrebatándole sus poderes.

Una especie de gruñido de dolor sacó a ambos muchachos de sus pensamientos internos. Tanto Sena como Suzuna habían comenzado a despertarse de ese sueño en el que los habían sumido los demonios así que Mamori como si hubiera sido impulsada por una fuerza divina, empujó a Hiruma lejos de ella mientras se arrastraba hasta donde se encontraban sus pequeños amigos.

—Mamo…nee…—Dijo la chica con voz muy baja—¿Qué ha pasado…?—Preguntó poniendo una de sus manos en sus ojos.

—Nada, simplemente os habéis desmayado por la presencia de un demonio, pero ya no hay problema, todo está solucionado—Mamori sonrió.

—Ya veo…—La chica se giró para el lado donde se encontraba Hiruma extrañándose de que él no tuviera ningún signo de cansancio—¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Tengo la sensación de que me han pegado una paliza—Dijo con una sonrisa agotada en los labios.

La chica ayudó a Suzuna a levantarse mientras miraba a Hiruma de reojo. Desde ese momento, tendría que tener mucho más cuidado cuando estuviera cerca de ese demonio, porque si la sensación que había sentido anteriormente era lo que ella creía, las cosas se iban a ir complicando cada vez más, y si no tenía cuidado, ese demonio usaría esa pequeña ventaja para quitarle su poder, de eso, aunque intentara negarlo por la tristeza que le producía en el corazón, estaba completamente segura. Aunque lo que no sabía la muchacha era que el demonio, en ese momento, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

_._

.

***Sasuke Kanagushi:** En el manga y anime de Eyeshield21 sale como el quarterback y capitán de los Dokubari Scorpions, equipo que se centra principalmente en los trucos sucios y en las predicciones sobre los movimientos del equipo contrario.

_._

_. _

_Muy bien, y ahora mi comentario de siempre:_

_Sé que dije que el capítulo estaría el martes o el miércoles pero tuve algún que otro problema técnico en cuanto al tiempo que calculaba tener esta semana. Y sobretodo ¡Siento haber tardado veinte años en actualizar! T.T Pero no os preocupéis, para compensar he hecho este muchísimo más largo de lo normal (unas 5 páginas más largo de lo normal xD)_

_Y bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Estoy muy agradecida a las lectoras de mis fics, gracias a vuestros comentarios crezco cada día más y más como persona y como escritora, además que cuando veo un review en el correo me pongo a saltar de alegría jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

_También quería agradecer a las chicas del grupo de facebook, ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Aunque estáis locas y sois unas pervertidas sin remedio (me incluyo) se os quiere ;)_

_¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!_

_**Rei sama18**_


	6. Discusión

**-El sello del ángel-**

**Capítulo 6: Discusión **

_La chica ayudó a Suzuna a levantarse mientras miraba a Hiruma de reojo. Desde ese momento, tendría que tener mucho más cuidado cuando estuviera cerca de ese demonio, porque si la sensación que había sentido anteriormente era lo que ella creía, las cosas se iban a ir complicando cada vez más, y si no tenía cuidado, ese demonio usaría esa pequeña ventaja para quitarle su poder, de eso, aunque intentara negarlo por la tristeza que le producía en el corazón, estaba completamente segura. Aunque lo que no sabía la muchacha era que el demonio, en ese momento, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella._

_._

_._

Una chica de ojos azules corría a toda velocidad por el bosque mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas esquivar los distintos árboles y matorrales que se iba encontrando en su huida. Su respiración era acelerada y notaba como su ritmo cardiaco iba aumentando de forma desmedida cuanto más se iba acercando a su hogar.

Varios chirridos desgarradores detrás de ella la hicieron aumentar su velocidad, necesitaba correr más rápido, encontrar un claro para poder atacar, con un simple hueco en el bosque tendría suficiente, pero ella conocía mejor que nadie ese lugar y podía afirmar con toda seguridad que no había ningún claro hasta el poblado o ,en todo caso, hasta su casa.

Una pequeña luz enfrente de ella la advirtió de que pronto llegaría al claro donde se encontraba su cabaña, pero los chirridos y aleteos que se oían detrás de su espalda también la avisaban de que esos monstruos estaban cada vez más cerca de alcanzarla.

Cuando Mamori consiguió llegar al claro, se giró y preparó sus flechas dispuesta a acabar con los demonios que la perseguían. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos hasta que vio a los dos demonios alados salir de las profundidades del bosque dispuestos a devorarla por completo.

Esos demonios eran parecidos a un murciélago, más bien parecían un hibrido entre murciélago y humano, su piel, de un gris pálido, les daba un aire enfermo y sus pequeños ojos rojos junto a los dos pequeños surcos en sus rostro que poseían como nariz, los hacia ver como unos murciélagos grises, aunque sus alas no acababan en punta como la de los murciélagos, sino, en unas manos arrugadas y con largas uñas que habría confundido sin lugar a dudas con unas garras totalmente afiladas.

Los dos demonios, al ver a su presa parada plantándoles cara, decidieron atacar a la vez, lo que obligó a Mamori a lanzar una de sus flechas para matar a uno de los dos demonios. Por ello, el otro que quedaba, consiguió lanzarse encima de la chica acorralándola contra el suelo. En un intento de devorarla, el demonio alado que quedaba, abrió su boca a más no poder mostrando dos filas de dientes puntiagudos y amenazadores preparados para devorar a la muchacha.

La chica, al verse totalmente acorralada, alzó su arco y lo colocó en la boca del demonio haciendo una presión en ella para impedir que esos dientes feroces pudieran rozarla, aunque, esta acción provocó que la saliva del demonio alado resbalara por sus fauces y cayera al suelo, cerca de su cabeza, un olor extraño y repugnante comenzó a llegar a la nariz de la muchacha y, mientras aun intentaba resistir con su arco los empujes de ese monstruo, observó como el suelo donde anteriormente había caído la saliva de su atacante comenzaba a deshacerse como si algún tipo de acido hubiera sido derramado en ese lugar.

Ese demonio poseía una saliva ácida que si caía a su rostro la quemaría en varios segundos, si no se daba prisa al final esa saliva caería encima de ella, y se estaba dando cuenta por segundos de que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más la presión del demonio en el arco, ya que notaba como su arma empezaba a ceder ante el acido que salía de la boca de ese demonio menor.

En ese momento, una risita de burla se hizo presente en la escena haciendo que Mamori girara un poco su cabeza para observar quien se atrevía a burlarse de ella en un momento como ese, aunque tenia una ligera idea de quien era.

—¿Necesitas ayuda maldita mujer?—Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa en los labios.

Como pensaba, era él, su peor pesadilla. Hiruma estaba sentado en el suelo enfrente de la cabaña, con la espalda en la pared, una de sus piernas totalmente estirada en el suelo y la otra doblada en una especie de uve invertida, uno de sus brazos reposaba encima de la pierna que mantenía doblada y su otra mano acariciaba con cuidado el lomo del perro demoniaco que parecía estar casi recuperado de sus anteriores heridas.

—No…—Dijo a duras penas ya que en ese momento estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el arco en alto.

—Lo que quieras pero si dijeras "_Yo te libero príncipe de los demonios"_ todo sería más fácil para ti—Hiruma intentó imitar la voz de Mamori sin éxito alguno.

—¡Que no!—Gritó Mamori—Te dije que no iba a volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

El arco comenzó a ceder más y más obligando a Mamori a mover su rostro un poco ya que unas gotas de saliva ácida caían precipitadamente hacia su mejilla. Hiruma observó todo con una sonrisa, definitivamente esa chica era bastante interesante, y cabezota, muy cabezota, pero bueno, algún día tendría que ceder y volver a liberarlo, era cuestión de tiempo y tenía que admitir que no tenía ninguna prisa.

Hiruma sonrió ampliamente y sintió como algo a su lado se movía inquieto, era Cerberos. El chico giró la cabeza y vio como el perro se levantaba del suelo caminando tranquilamente hacia la muchacha, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de allí, comenzó a erizar su cabello y a gruñirle al demonio menor que estaba encima de la chica provocando que tanto depredador como presa miraran al perro demoníaco.

Dos segundos después de que tanto Mamori como el demonio menor percibieran la presencia del animal, Cerberos saltó encima del demonio alado quitándoselo de encima a la chica y ésta, que había entendido lo que tramaba el perro, disparó una de sus flechas al demonio haciéndolo pedazos. El can miró a la chica durante unos segundos y bajo la atenta mirada de Hiruma lamió una de las heridas que la chica se había hecho en la pierna intentando que la sangre parara de salir por el arañazo.

—Así que no eras tan feroz como parecías…—La muchacha dudo un segundo de las intenciones del animal—¿Estás intentando agradecerme por haberte curado?

El perro comenzó a restregar su cabeza por la pierna de la chica en lo que ella tradujo como una afirmación por parte del animal y ella le respondió, no sin dudar primero, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza. Al parecer el perro no era tan malo como le había parecido en un principio, tal vez tenia hambre o estaba buscando desesperado a su amo, pero en ese momento, parecía un perro de lo más común e incluso adorable.

La chica giró la cabeza, ese momento con el perro era bonito pero su amo se merecía una buena reprimenda, aunque al ver la cara del chico se olvidó totalmente de reprenderlo. Ahí estaba Hiruma Youichi, el príncipe de los demonios, mirándola como si tuviera algo anormal en el rostro ¿le pasaba algo? Juraría que su boca estaba desencajada de pura sorpresa y confusión, pero ella no había hecho nada raro.

—Hiruma-kun… esto… ¿Ocurre algo?

—No—Dijo él de forma cortante.

Hiruma se levantó precipitadamente y entró en la cabaña dejando a una Mamori sentada en el suelo y totalmente confundida. Cada día comprendía menos a ese hombre, no había hecho nada para molestarlo, todavía no había dicho ni siquiera una palabra para reñirle por burlarse de ella en un momento tan delicado como ese, pero él se había molestado hasta el punto de dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Desde el interior de la caseta Hiruma respiraba a trompicones, le faltaba el aliento al ver como ese perro, que en teoría ni él mismo podía controlar a veces, se comportaba como un cachorrito al que aun ni siquiera le habían salido los colmillos. Tenía que cuidarse de esa humana, no sabía que extraña magia usaba pero si había podido ganarse al perro, no tardaría mucho en hacerlo con él mismo, debía impedirlo a toda costa porque si esa humana llegaba a su alma jamás podría quitarle su poder sobrehumano y después de todo, él estaba allí única y exclusivamente para eso.

La chica suspiró y se giró para ver su arco en el suelo, esa vez había quedado destrozado, medio corroído por el ácido, debía repararlo, era su única manera de atacar y ahora estaba hecho trizas. La muchacha se levantó y con su arco en la mano se fue a adentrar en el bosque para conseguir algo para arreglar su único medio para protegerse. Justo antes de mover un solo pie miró atrás para ver si Hiruma había salido de la caseta, pero no fue así. La chica caminó hacia el bosque y poco después desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Segundos después de desaparecer, Hiruma salió de la cabaña y buscó algo con la mirada, no podía ser, esa niña inútil se había vuelto a ir sin él. Ya estaba arto de que se escapara, porque después de todo, ella era la portadora de sus poderes, y si ella moría sus poderes lo harían con ella, o eso le había dicho la chica. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que otro demonio de más poder lo hiciera porque no estaba dispuesto a perder su vida como demonio.

.

.

Mamori observaba su arco mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, aun estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza por el extraño comportamiento que había tenido el demonio en su casa, cada vez comprendía menos las acciones de ese demonio loco.

La chica se paró enfrente de un árbol y le hizo un corte con un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba, una savia blanquecina comenzó a brotar del corte y ella untó sus dedos en el líquido viscoso para después aplicarla cuidadosamente en el arco.

La savia de ese tipo de árboles era conocida por todos los curanderos y su uso se centraba en los cuidados de las quemaduras de la piel porque untado en la zona a tratar hacía que la piel adquiriera una capacidad regenerativa asombrosa, pero poca gente sabía bien los diferentes usos que tenia esa savia milagrosa en los distintos objetos que se dañaban por algún tipo de ácido. Solo hacía falta un poco de savia y sobretodo, paciencia, ya que para que el arco estuviera como nuevo tendría que esperar una hora para que esa savia regenerara todo lo que encontrara en su camino.

La chica se movió hacía el pequeño lago para poder esperar más tranquila a que su arco terminara de regenerarse, estaba casi totalmente corroído por el acido de ese demonio, esperaba que esa savia pudiera regenerarlo por completo ya que para fabricar otro arco igual a ese necesitaba a su abuela y no sabía cuando volvería.

En cuanto llegó al lago escuchó un sonido parecido a un suspiró que la sobresaltó, antes siquiera de mostrarse ante el ser que podía estar allí se aseguro de que fuera humano, no tenia poder para combatir contra un demonio sin su arco y solo con las flechas poco podía hacer.

Mamori asomó un poco su cabeza para observar a la persona que se encontraba allí y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. Ese chico era uno de los delincuentes del pueblo, el chico rubio de la cicatriz en la mejilla, Jumonji si no recordaba mal.

El chico rubio se encontraba tumbado por completo en la hierba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, parecía dormir profundamente. Mamori no pudo evitar acercarse un poco para observar al chico, se podría resfriar si no tenía cuidado con lo que hacia, y por lo que veía, parecía ser un descuidado al igual que Hiruma.

—Jumonji-kun… esto… Jumonji-kun te vas a resfriar… despierta…—Dijo la chica suavemente.

Jumonji se revolvió un poco y se giró al oír una voz lejana en su cabeza, una voz que intentaba despertarlo. Era una voz suave, de una mujer, una voz tan dulce que conseguía relajarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al sentir una mano cálida en su hombro, se sentía bien el tacto delicado de esa mano sedosa sobre él.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron lentamente encontrándose de frente con unos grandes orbes azules que lo observaban expectantes. El chico se asustó y se levantó de un salto alejándose de esa mujer. Era ella, como no, la maestra de la aldea, la mujer que pensaba era la más hermosa de los alrededores y también, en la misma proporción, la más metomentodo.

—¿Qué… qué se supone que estás haciendo?—Dijo Jumonji con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Yo… estabas durmiendo aquí y corre un poco de corriente, temía que te enfermaras así que te desperté, solo eso—Sonrió ampliamente.

El muchacho no pudo evitarlo, su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente ante las palabras de la chica. Era la primera vez desde que su madre murió que alguien se preocupaba realmente por él y su salud, su padre solo lo reprendía por sus acciones y los únicos que habían mostrado interés real por él habían sido sus dos grandes amigos a los que toda la aldea llamaba delincuentes, pero para él, ellos habían sido las únicas personas en las que podía confiar, no unos simples delincuentes como decían los demás.

Las palabras no salían en ese momento de su boca, sus manos comenzaron a sudar de manera incontrolable, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez con más fuerza y su cabeza daba vueltas sin sentido. No sabía qué podía ser ese extraño sentimiento pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, había comenzado a sentir algo por esa mujer.

Sus ojos, que no querían volver a encontrarse con los orbes azules, dirigieron su mirada a otro lugar y justo cayeron sobre el arco de la chica, que todavía estaba totalmente corroído por el acido que había salido por la boca de ese demonio murciélago.

—¿Qué… qué le ha pasado a tu arco Anezaki?—Preguntó el chico con un tono de sorpresa.

—No es nada… solo fue un demonio menor…—Respondió ella con una sonrisa triste y su mirada puesta en el arco.

Jumonji se sorprendió ante las palabras de la muchacha ¿Qué no había sido nada? ¿Cómo podía siquiera decir que no había sido nada? Su arco estaba totalmente destrozado y deshecho como si algo lo hubiera untado de un ácido intenso y fuerte. Y se atrevía a decir que solamente había sido un demonio menor, solamente… Era tan fuerte y delicada a la vez… sin lugar a dudas había caído ante ella.

—¿Lo venciste…tu sola?

—Sí, bueno…—La chica recordó la ayuda del perro pero era una cosa que no podía decirle a ese chico—Estoy algo sola sin la ayuda de mi abuela pero…—Prosiguió la chica—…tengo que hacer algo para sobrevivir, es lo que he aprendido todo este tiempo, aunque esté sola tengo que apañármelas para seguir viva.

El chico sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces agarró la mano libre de la chica y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla. Colocó una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente con movimientos lentos y delicados, como si pensara que la iba a romper por el roce de su mano.

—No estás sola…—Susurró el muchacho.

Tal vez ese momento no era el más adecuado para decirle sus sentimientos a esa mujer y menos después de haberse dado cuenta en ese momento que la admiración que sentía por ella no era tan solo admiración, pero no podía pararse a pensar, no en un momento como ese.

—Tú… aunque no lo creas tienes amigos que pueden ayudarte como Monta, Sena y Suzuna y bueno… tu abuela… y si quieres, solo si quieres… a... mi…—Dijo con un tono nervioso.

La chica levantó la mirada un poco y observó bien al muchacho, parecía estar adquiriendo un color bastante rojo, casi demasiado rojo. El muchacho soltó de su agarre a la chica y se separó un poco para dejarle a ella espacio suficiente para moverse.

—Ya sabes…—Se aclaró la garganta—Como amigo, si quieres… No pienses cosas raras. ¡No es lo que parece!—Su rostro adquirió un color rojo brillante.

Jumonji tenia la mirada perdida en el bosque, las mejillas completamente rojas y una mueca nerviosa en el rostro que, según la chica que lo observaba, era una expresión adorable. Nunca había pensado que aquel chico que se hacía el rudo con los demás en realidad fuera una persona tan tierna. Había intentado animarla cuando dijo que se sentía sola y estaba consiguiéndolo.

—Gracias Jumonji-kun, lo tendré muy en cuenta—Mamori sonrió.

—No… no es para tanto—Murmulló el chico.

Después de eso se despidió de forma algo torpe y salió corriendo de allí hacia el camino del pueblo algo confuso, y cuando pensó que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la chica, paró su carrera para pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Había estado tan cerca de decirle lo que sentía a la chica que incluso se preguntaba si ella no lo habría notado en el tono de sus palabras ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan torpe? Definitivamente estaba loco si pensaba que ella podría corresponderle aunque fuera una pizca de lo que sentía.

—_Jumonji, eres un idiota—_Se dijo mentalmente el muchacho_._

La chica aun no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, aunque lo pensara una y otra vez no creía que pudiera ser real, sí, definitivamente estaba soñando. La chica sonrió para sus adentros, un chico tan rudo como Jumonji la había animado, era tan adorable… Nunca habría pensado que nada así podría ocurrir, pero bueno, las cosas parecían haber ido cada vez mejor: Los aldeanos ya no la odiaban como antes, había conseguido más amigos en pocas semanas y… aunque sonara extraño admitirlo, ya no se sentía sola gracias a la compañía del perro demoníaco y del príncipe demonio.

Sonaba muy duro admitir esas cosas después de sentir que en cualquier momento él le quitaría sus poderes pero así había sido desde que el llegó. Su vida tranquila se había convertido en una autentica aventura y, extrañamente, el silencio de su humilde cabaña se había transformado en la voz de ese demonio que intentaba molestarla a todas horas, discutía con él día y noche pero… le parecía tan divertido que si alguna vez él desaparecía de su vida su tranquilidad y soledad volverían a ahogarla.

Se llegó a preguntar qué pasaría exactamente con todo lo que había conseguido avanzar desde que había llegado ese demonio escandaloso. En ese momento Mamori se sentía confusa, ¿por qué pensar en esas cosas en ese preciso momento? La respuesta era muy clara, tenía miedo, miedo por volver a su vida llena de soledad en la que solo las risas de los niños podían transmitirle la tranquilidad y seguridad que necesitaba para continuar, pero también… miedo de volver a pasar otra vez por esa matanza que había vivido cuando era una niña, no quería que aquellos que había protegido con tanto tesón se volvieran contra ella en cuanto se enteraran de que había protegido a dos demonios. Estaba aterrada.

Mamori suspiró y se tumbó en el suelo haciéndose un ovillo como si fuera un animalillo herido. La confusión de ese momento la había hecho centrarse de nuevo en la tragedia que habían vivido sus padres, después de todo, esa duda y ese miedo que sentía siempre permanecerían en su corazón.

La chica sintió como una mirada se posaba en ella, una mirada dura, de desaprobación. Justo en ese momento, escuchó varios ruidos en los matorrales y unos pasos que cada vez eran más lejanos, todas esas sensaciones hicieron a la chica sobresaltarse e incorporarse un poco.

Alguien la había seguido. Su mirada fue a parar a su arco, que todavía no estaba totalmente reparado y se concentró en ver si sentía la presencia de algún demonio por los alrededores, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. Tal vez había sido solo su imaginación pero, esa mirada que había sentido sobre ella se sentía muy familiar, tal vez… demasiado familiar.

.

.

Un hombre de cabello negro entró calmadamente al interior de una de las pequeñas habitaciones de una humilde cabaña. Al entrar cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas asustando al perro que dormía tranquilamente en su interior. El perro comenzó a observar a su amo moviendo la cabeza hacia los laterales al ver como el que consideraba su amo se sumía en un completo estado de ira.

El chico se tumbó en el suelo de la habitación sin prestar atención al perro, que en ese momento daba vueltas alrededor de su amo intentando descubrir si este estaba iracundo por algún problema con sus heridas.

Hiruma respiraba de forma entrecortada debido a ese sentimiento de enfado. El chico tapó sus ojos poniendo su brazo encima de ellos para así tranquilizarse un poco, aunque ese enfado seguía aumentando considerablemente y el motivo era bastante claro, ese rubio idiota se había atrevido a tocar a su presa y un demonio jamás, y repetía, jamás compartía una presa.

No podía evitar recordar una y otra vez aquello que había presenciado desde las sombras. Al principio pensaba que no iba a encontrar a la maldita humana o que, en todo caso, la encontraría herida ya que no tenia ninguna manera de defenderse, pero no, la había encontrado en el claro donde se encontraba el lago con ese idiota, al principio no le dio importancia pensando que ella solo estaría allí dándole una lección de humanidad a ese tipo ya que, si no recordaba mal, él había sido uno de los tres hermanos que habían atacado a la chica cuando ésta estaba con los malditos mocosos, pero lo que vio cuando decidió salir de su escondite no era lo que había pensado en un principio.

Ese humano agarró la mano de la chica y la abrazó, se había atrevido a tocar a su presa en su presencia y no solo eso, se veía a kilómetros la razón de ese abrazo, esa mirada y las palabras que dijo después para animar a la chica le señalaban las intenciones que tenía el chico de la cicatriz hacia su presa. Los humanos llegaban a ser tan patéticos a veces, ese idiota se había enamorado de la chica. Estupideces.

Pero lo peor de todo había sido la reacción de la muchacha, se había puesto feliz por las palabras de ánimo de ese debilucho humano e incluso se había quedado algo pensativa después de que él se marchara.

Todas esas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente lo hacía sentir una especie de enfado extraño, y desde que había visto la escena unos pinchazos prominentes habían aparecido en su pecho. Desconocía esa sensación, pero el motivo estaba claro, las palabras de ese chico hacia su presa.

El muchacho escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada y pocos segundos después el ruido de la puerta de su habitación. El aroma que había inundado la habitación le avisaba de que ella estaba con él, esa mujer destilaba una mezcla de olores bastante peculiar que le recordaban a la lavanda, olores florales que dependiendo de la forma en la que se sintiera podían cambiar, nunca le habían gustado las flores, pero ese olor que destilaba esa chica lo atraía cada vez más hacia ella, era extraño, y desde que llegó a ese lugar lo había relacionado con la atracción que los demonios sentían hacia los poderes sobrenaturales de los humanos pero… desde hacía unos días esa atracción hacia su aroma se había vuelto más fuerte.

Una sensación cálida inundo su cuerpo al sentir que la chica había colocado algo encima de él, para poco tiempo después abandonar la habitación con paso apresurado. Hiruma apartó su brazo y abrió los ojos para observar el objeto que la chica había dejado encima de él, una manta.

Se incorporó un poco agarrando la manta con una de sus manos y suspiró, esa chica definitivamente no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, aparentemente se preocupaba por la salud de todo el mundo a su alrededor, aunque esos a los que ayudara fueran monstruos reales como lo eran él y el propio Cerberos, pero eso ni le importaba, solo se preocupaba en curar a todas las personas cercanas a ella y eso era molesto.

Por un momento Hiruma se llegó a preguntar en lo que pasaría si él y el chico de la cicatriz que estaba completamente loco por la mujer estuvieran a punto de morir, seguramente los trataría de salvar a ambos, los trataría de la misma forma con ese rostro de preocupación extrema que mostraba al ver una vida en peligro. Sin ninguna duda, los salvaría a ambos de la misma forma con ese asqueroso sentimiento de preocupación humano.

El chico recordó de nuevo a ese humano descarado que se había atrevido a intentar tomar a su presa y rememoró todos y cada uno de los rincones que había tocado del cuerpo de la chica, sentía una necesidad de limpiar ese aroma que había dejado ese humano en ella recorriendo palmo a palmo todos aquellos rincones del cuerpo de la muchacha que hubiesen sido tocados o simplemente rozados por el cuerpo de ese ser débil. Incluso se había llegado a preguntar qué tanto habría transformado ese humano el olor de la chica, si tuviera sus poderes de demonio tal vez lo sentiría.

Ese sentimiento volvió de nuevo a su cuerpo, esa sensación de estar quemándose de pura ira y esos pinchazos en el pecho, no podía aguantarlo más, estaba carcomiéndose por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese humano idiota simplemente a tocar algo que le pertenecía? Ella era su presa y aunque fuera una simple humana no podía ser tocada por esas manos y menos si las intenciones de ese tipo eran de apartarla de su lado, eso nunca lo permitiría.

Hiruma volvió a tumbarse en el suelo y recapacitó durante unos segundos. Aun no lograba comprender el significado total de esos sentimientos pero, esa sensación molesta en el pecho era demasiado molesta para él ¿por qué estaba sintiendo eso? Ella solo era una presa, que tuviera un amante o dos no debía importarle en absoluto, solo estaba allí por sus poderes, no era como si esa mujer fuera su esposa o su amante.

El chico se giró y se tapó con la manta hasta el cuello en un intento absurdo de protegerse de todas esas sensaciones que no hacían más que molestarlo. Era cierto, no debía preocuparse por el amante de la humana, él solo estaba allí para conseguir sus poderes, pero, por otra parte, no paraba de pensar por qué le molestaba tanto la existencia de ese odioso ser inferior que ella parecía haber elegido como compañero.

Algo le decía que el tema del humano le iba a molestar durante mucho tiempo, pero también estaba seguro de que todo ese extraño movimiento de los sentimientos en su interior había sido culpa de ese extraño hechizo que esa mujer había lanzado sobre él, seguramente.

.

.

Horas después, Mamori sintió que ya era hora de marchar a por sus pequeños niños, desde el incidente con el otro demonio de la corte no le apetecía mucho volver a dejarlos solos y había dado clases tanto por la mañana como por la tarde, aunque por unas cosas o por otras, siempre acababan consiguiendo más horas de recreo que de clase, lo único que le interesaba en verdad a esos niños era el motivo por el que Hiruma siempre estaba allí cuando daban clases, lejos, pero a la vista igualmente.

La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta de la calle, aunque no pudo moverse mucho tiempo ya que una mano fría de largos dedos la agarró por el brazo para impedir su huida. Al girarse la chica contempló unos ojos verdes observándola de forma dura.

—Si vas a ir a algún sitio voy contigo, sería una molestia que un demonio de la corte consiguiera quitarte los poderes—Dijo Hiruma.

—Solo voy a ir al prado a darle clases a los niños, no es tan peligroso Hiruma-kun—Respondió Mamori soltándose del agarre del chico.

—Es increíble que digas eso después de lo que pasó en ese mismo lugar que dices que no es tan peligroso. ¿Te tengo que volver a relatar lo que pasó maldita mujer?—El chico suspiró sonoramente rodando los ojos con expresión cansada.

—¡Oye! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya? No me llames maldita mujer tengo nombre y me rehúso a ser llamada de esa manera. A partir de ahora llámame Mamori, "Ma-mo-ri"—Dijo la chica encarándose con él y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

El chico la miró a los ojos levantando una ceja, parecía pensativo, demasiado pensativo y aun no se había quejado por ser regañado de esa manera. Mamori daría cualquier cosa por saber qué era exactamente lo que pensaba ese hombre, aunque algo le decía que no pensaba en nada bueno.

—Y…—Comenzó el chico—¿Para qué necesitas un nombre si pronto vas a ser mi cena?

Esas palabras de alguna manera taladraron el corazón de la chica, le dolía el pecho, esas palabras eran crueles, y aunque había pensado que él había comenzado a cambiar un poco para bien, todas esas cosas crueles que salían por sus labios le demostraban lo equivocada que estaba.

—¿Tengo que recordarte acaso el porqué de mi permanencia a tu lado?—Preguntó él poniendo un rostro que asustó seriamente a Mamori.

Definitivamente ese chico estaba demente o algo peor, con una sonrisa que transformaba su rostro desencajándolo completamente y unos ojos que podrían hacer temblar hasta al mismísimo rey demonio, ese muchacho lograba recordarle antiguas impresiones que había sentido al contemplarlo otras veces, autentico terror, y esa sensación extraña en la columna, como un frío infernal que se movía de arriba a abajo en su espalda, junto a ese horrible presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba por la mente de ese demonio.

Mamori sintió como ese hombre bajaba a su altura para mirarle a los ojos, sabía el sentimiento de terror que provocaba en ella esa mueca extraña, y la estaba usando para amplificar ese sentimiento en ella, pero no iba a caer tan fácil ante su trampa, ya que sabía perfectamente las intenciones de ese hombre.

—Solo estoy aquí para recuperar mis poderes maldita mujer y en cuanto lo haga te quitaré los tuyos sin pensármelo dos veces y… creo que ya sabes lo que viene después ¿no?… la muerte o sueño eterno, puedes llamarlo como desees kekeke.

—¿Y sabiendo lo que me harás aun esperas que te devuelva de nuevo tu forma de demonio?—Su tono era serio y decidido—Creo que te dije que iba a vivir por mis padres, así que lo de quitarme los poderes lo vas a tener muy difícil aunque recuperes los tuyos poderes ya que, como sabes, no soy del todo humana

—Es cierto, no eres del todo humana, por eso me he llegado a preguntar varias veces cómo fue que murieron tus padres siendo alguno de los dos en parte ángel.

—Ellos…

La chica se paró al pensar de nuevo en todas esas imágenes sueltas que recordaba de la muerte de sus padres, eran varias escenas las que se habían gravado con fuego en su memoria: su padre cayendo al suelo, muerto, justo después de meterse entre su madre y ella para intentar protegerlas, la sangre fluyendo por el suelo, su madre gritando tras ver a su padre caer y después… nada, tal vez su cerebro había suprimido lo que seguía por lo doloroso que podía ser el tan solo recordarlo, pero siempre había agradecido que fuera así.

—No me digas que murieron devorados por un demonio menor…

Hiruma se fijo que en el rostro de la chica, no había ni un signo de que ella lo estuviera escuchando, pero al ver sus manos, apretadas, completamente rojas se dio cuenta de algo, si estaba escuchándolo y sus palabras la habían afectado tanto que seguramente sus uñas no tardarían mucho tiempo en clavarse en la palma de su mano debido a la fuerza con la que ella las oprimía.

—¿Di en el clavo? Parece que eran unos debiluchos ¿no?

—¡Te equivocas! Mi madre acabó con cientos de menores ella sola… y ellos… ¡Ellos murieron protegiéndome! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de ellos Hiruma-kun!—Gritó Mamori al borde de la histeria.

El chico observó a esa humana defendiendo a sus padres de esa manera tan agresiva, tan decidida, y creyó verse a si mismo por un momento, cuando era un niño, defendiendo a su madre de ese rey demonio cruel que tenía por padre, cuando ésta cayó victima de una enfermedad. Era curioso, aun recordaba las palabras que le hicieron odiar a su padre por el resto de su existencia, esas palabras que le demostraron cuanto los amaba su padre a él y a su enferma madre y cuanto amaba el rey el poder…

**Flash back**

_Un niño rubio corría por el palacio del infierno, su hogar, a la velocidad del rayo, unos asaltantes habían entrado hacía unas horas, seguramente unos demonios que querían arrebatarle el trono a su padre, aunque eso no le importaba lo más mínimo porque sabía que su padre era el más fuerte de todo el inframundo y que mataría a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, por eso estaba tan orgulloso de ser su hijo._

_Siguió corriendo por el palacio hasta pararse frente a una de las habitaciones, la habitación de su madre, desde que había contraído una rara enfermedad, su padre estimó darle un poco más de espacio personal para que ella pudiera recuperarse, así que la había trasladado a un ala diferente del palacio. Su padre le había dicho que no fuera a verla por miedo a que se contagiara pero, después de los entrenamientos y las clases de la mañana, se pasaba tardes enteras con ella, haciéndole compañía, contándole las cosas que había hecho durante el día y sobretodo, acudía puntual cada día para ver su dulce sonrisa. Amaba su sonrisa._

_El pequeño muchacho abrió la puerta despacio para que su madre no despertara pero cuando entró al interior del habitáculo se sorprendió. Vacía, totalmente vacía._

_Al ver que en el cuarto de su madre no había ni un alma se asustó, era prácticamente imposible que no hubiera nadie, su madre ni siquiera podía caminar debido a la debilidad que tenía en sus piernas por culpa de esa grave enfermedad, y si no estaba allí… ¿Dónde estaba? El niño salió corriendo a toda velocidad gritando por todas partes, tenía que encontrarla, y rápido, porque esos asaltantes demoniacos que habían invadido el castillo seguramente le harían daño debido a su débil estado._

—_¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Madre ha desaparecido! ¡Padre!—Gritaba el niño._

_Justo en ese momento, cuando entró a la sala del trono lo vio. Su padre había acabado con todos los asaltantes y observaba un bulto blanco en el suelo, una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que estaba tumbada y respiraba con dificultad, su padre observaba a la mujer sin ningún signo de preocupación en el rostro y aunque él no veía bien el rostro de esa fémina desde donde estaba, juraría que ese olor..._

—_Mitsuko…—Susurró el hombre._

_El niño siguió observando la escena sin siquiera hacer un simple sonido que delatara su presencia en ese gigantesco salón ¿Mitsuko? ¿Esa mujer del suelo era su madre? Sí, ese olor era el mismo. Y si era su madre… ¿por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué su padre no la ayudaba a levantarse?_

_El hombre comenzó a moverse inquieto y levantó su espada lentamente, por un momento el pequeño Hiruma Youichi se preguntó si quedaría algún asaltante más en el interior del palacio porque ese movimiento de espada era muy conocido para él, y sabía que era uno de los movimientos más poderosos de su padre, así que suponía que había alguien más allí con ellos._

—_Yuuya… no lo pienses durante más tiempo… ya te dije que esto era lo mejor…—La voz de su madre sonaba entrecortada y débil._

—_Lo sé… Adiós Mitsuko._

_La espada de su padre bajo hasta donde la mujer se encontraba y un rayo salió disparado hacía ella. Después de un silencio inundó completamente el gran salón donde el pequeño habíha visto todo desde un rincón, un silencio molesto y horrible. El pequeño niño llegó a pensar que estaba en una pesadilla de la que quería despertarse lo más pronto posible, sí, debía ser una pesadilla, un horrible mal sueño sin sentido. _

_El pequeño salió de su escondite y miró a su padre con el rostro lleno de horror, su madre, aun inmóvil en el suelo, estaba completamente muerta, muerta a manos del hombre al que consideraba su padre y del que había estado orgulloso todos los años de su corta existencia. _

—_¿¡Por que lo has hecho!?—Gritó el niño con lagrimas en los ojos—¡Madre! ¡Madre! ¡Despierte Madre!_

—_La usaron en contra mía, estaba enferma Youichi, estaba muy débil y…_

—_¡¿Y qué?! Ella era una mujer fuerte, ¡Ella siempre me protegía!—Gritó el niño con más fuerza—Nosotros no estamos enfermos… podríamos haberla protegido, al igual que ella hab´ria hecho con nosotros ¿Por qué la mató padre?_

_Las lagrimas del pequeño niño rubio no podían parar de salir de sus verdes ojos, lloraba desconsolado, pero quería respuestas y las quería en ese momento, no esperaría más tiempo._

—_Ella no podría vivir mucho tiempo más, solo acorté su agonía Youichi, "_los débiles merecen morir"

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír las palabras tan duras de su padre. Ella era su esposa, pero los demonios no amaban, o eso había oído decir, aunque él, él amaba a su madre, ella era una mujer hermosa, con una sonrisa dulce y sincera y siempre lo cuidaba porque ella lo quería, porque él era su hijo, y ese ser, ese demonio que se hacía llamar "padre", había acabado con su existencia de un solo golpe cuando ella no podía defenderse, quería matarlo, quería cortarle la cabeza por haberle hecho eso a su madre y juraba, juraba que nunca jamás volvería a llamarlo padre._

_Desde ese momento se llegó a replantear si el amor existía o no, si lo que había sentido por su madre solo había sido un mero sueño y no amor de un hijo hacía su madre. "Los demonios no aman" eso se lo habían dicho hacía mucho tiempo, el amor era un simple sentimiento débil, un sentimiento humano que para un demonio no era más que una muestra de debilidad._

_**Fin del flash back**_

—Los débiles merecen morir ¿eh?_—_Susurró aun inmerso en sus recuerdos.

La chica, que escucho perfectamente las palabras del demonio, pudo notar esas mismas palabras clavándose en su corazón como estacas, le dolían, por separado eran simple vocablos sin sentido, pero juntas habían llegado a causar un dolor prominente e insoportable en su pecho, en su alma.

Hiruma observó a la chica sin saber exactamente qué le ocurría, de nuevo había apretado sus manos como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor, pero él no había dicho una palabra o eso creía él ya que simplemente había dicho en voz alta las palabras que pasaban por su mente en un intento por recordar la dureza de su padre.

—Tú… tú no tienes derecho a hablar de ellos de esa manera tan cruel, ¡largo!

—¿Qué has dicho?

El chico estaba confundido, a su parecer no había hecho nada a parte de entablar una conversación, al principio tenía intención de hacer que se molestara pero, desde que ella había actuado de esa manera tan agresiva y decidida, lo único que había hecho había sido recordar su pasado, no había dicho o hecho algo que pudiera ponerla de esa manera.

—¡He dicho que te vayas!—Gritó Mamori de nuevo.

La chica con gesto decidido comenzó a empujar la espalda de Hiruma hacia la salido. No aguantaba más las crueldades, faltas de respeto e insultos que salían por la boca de ese demonio, era molesto, pero sobretodo jamás lo perdonaría por hablar así de sus padres, para ella, las personas más importantes de su vida a parte de su abuela.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué se supone que haces maldita mujer?—Preguntó molesto el chico.

Se veía arrastrado hacia la puerta, esa mujer tenía mucho empuje, habría jurado que una mujer humana como ella no podía tener tal cantidad de fuerza y lo mejor de todo ¿de dónde salía toda esa energía con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil que poseía? Cada vez los humanos lo sorprendían más, aunque lo que más le había sombrado de su estancia en el mundo terrenal no habían sido los humanos en general, sin lugar a dudas había sido esa mujer que lo empujaba hacia la salida poniendo toda su alma en ello.

—¡Lárgate y no vuelvas!—Volvió a gritar causando un ruido seco al cerrar la puerta.

El chico al verse completamente fuera de la cabaña comenzó a golpear la puerta con uno de sus brazos. Esa mujer estaba loca, como una cabra para ser más exactos, lo había echado a mitad de mañana y sin ningún motivo aparente ¿Tan dementes estaban esos humanos como para tener tantos cambios de humor seguidos? Además, el único que podía estar molesto era él por culpa de lo que había observado hacía unas horas en el lago.

—¡Abre la puerta mujer estúpida!

—¡No quiero verte nunca más! Y en lo que respecta a volverte demonio de nuevo… ¡Ni lo sueñes!

El chico se sorprendió con las palabras de esa mujer. Sonaba como una niña caprichosa pero lo que le había sorprendido era el tono de su voz, era como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento ¿Tanto dolor le había causado estar cerca de él durante tan poco tiempo?

—¡Si tanto te molestan los débiles lo siento mucho! Tal vez sería mejor que muriera para llevarme tus poderes conmigo. ..

Dentro de la cabaña Mamori sujetaba fuertemente la puerta para que él no pudiera abrirla desde fuera, se sentía herida, demacrada y dolida por culpa de ese demonio "humano" que había al otro lado de la puerta. Sus piernas temblaban al volver a recordar todo el asunto de sus padres, no aguantaba más.

La muchacha, al ver que la presión de la puerta desaparecía (ya que Hiruma paró de estirar al oír las palabras que habían salido por su boca) sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, no podría seguir mucho tiempo de pie. Y calló al suelo sin poder soportar más las lagrimas que desde hacía unos minutos habían comenzado a asomarse por sus orbes azules.

Al oír los sonoros sollozos que se escuchaban a través de la puerta, Hiruma abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. La mujer humana lloraba desconsolada y algo le decía que era mejor volver en otro momento, así que, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque. No tenía que convivir con ella, lo único que debía hacer era vigilarla desde lejos para que no le pasaran nada a sus nuevo poderes.

—¡Cerberos!—Nombró el chico.

El perro, que en ese momento echaba una cabezadita debajo de uno de los árboles más cercanos a la caballa, oyó la voz de su amo llamarle y se desperezó para justo después acudir a la llamada de aquel al que consideraba su dueño.

—Vigílala—Ordenó.

Comenzó a caminar después de escuchar el ladrido de aprobación del perro. Mientras él estuviera fuera era suficiente con tener al maldito chucho vigilándola, después de todo, ese perro era muy fuerte y sabría protegerla de otros demonios o eso esperaba después de lo que había visto al inicio de ese día, había sido la primera vez que había visto a ese chucho encariñarse con alguien de esa manera tan notoria.

Cuanto más se alejaba de la cabaña de la muchacha más se comprimía su pecho, no sabía qué le ocurría, pero cada vez estaba más y más extraño. A parte de la vez que intentó asesinarla mientras dormía, no la había vuelto a ver llorar, era una mujer muy fuerte y estaba tan seguro de que nunca se derrumbaría ante él que lo que acababa de escuchar… Aun no podía ni creerlo.

Esa doncella humana era orgullosa en cuanto a dejar que otros vieran sus cristalinas lagrimas y, sin embargo, esa vez había dejado resbalar por sus blancas mejillas esas gotas despiadadas que no eran más que signos de dolor y angustia. Como lo odiaba, ¡dios! Odiaba tanto verla llorar.

El chico paró durante unos segundos solo para pensar en lo que acababa de venirle a la cabeza en ese instante. Nunca había odiado ver a una mujer llorar, no es que estuviera orgulloso de ello pero sabía ignorar perfectamente esas lagrimas de cocodrilo que usaban las mujeres demonio la mitad de las veces como defensa ante ataques o regaños, simplemente siempre las había ignorado así que… ¿Por qué con ella todo era distinto? ¿Por qué le molestaba hacerla llorar? Todo era tan confuso… Estaba tan agotado de no entender qué le pasaba en su interior…

Hiruma se subió a uno de los árboles que encontró a mano y se tumbó tranquilamente en una de sus ramas. Debía pensar con claridad antes de volver, todos esos sentimientos extraños lo confundirían en demasía si no los aclaraba rápido, ya no sabría qué más hacer. Definitivamente esa humana había lanzado un extraño hechizo contra él, no podía haber ninguna explicación más, porque era muy extraño que solo pudiera pensar en que la mujer de ojos azules dejara de llorar.

.

.

.

_Antes de nada (y si lo he dicho ya, lo vuelvo a repetir) ¡Feliz 2013! Ya llevamos una semana completita de este año y aunque prometí publicar el capitulo en 2012 para ser más exactos el 31 de diciembre, se me echó la fecha encima y no pude acabar, pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 6 recién sacado del horno. ¡y es el primer fic que publico este año! ;)_

_Creo que con este capítulo en serio me pasé, demasiada confusión y demasiados recuerdos amargos de los protagonistas, espero que no haya sido demasiado pesado de leer… no sé por qué me parecía que era lo mejor después de una aparente "calma" en el fic. _

_¡Por cierto! Tenía que avisar de una cosa que creo que algunas ya habréis podido adivinar al ver lo lento que avanza el fic, sé que en el primer capítulo dije (hace mucho tiempo) que iba a ser un fic semanal, pero como podéis ver no hay tiempo para escribir un capítulo todas las semanas y como hoy volví a las clases (que vacaciones más cortas) decidí hacer el fanfic mensual, lo siento (aunque en parte ya lo era)_

_Y ahora como siempre los agradecimientos: muchas gracias a NaruSaku'sFan, robin-chuan, akilaya14, Dali, azul, Yuri Zetsuboukmuii y Sandri-Hima por los review, a todas las chicas que leen (y chicos, seguro que hay alguno por ahí) y por supuesto, a las chicas del grupo de Face ;) ¡Gracias a todos ustedes "el sello del ángel" sigue adelante! ¡Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme! _

_¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ;)_

_**Rei sama18**_


	7. Un pequeño cambio

**-El sello del ángel- **

**Capítulo 7: Un Pequeño cambio**

_Hiruma se subió a uno de los árboles que encontró a mano y se tumbó tranquilamente en una de sus ramas. Debía pensar con claridad antes de volver, todos esos sentimientos extraños lo confundirían en demasía, si no los aclaraba rápido, ya no sabría qué más hacer. Definitivamente esa humana había lanzado un extraño hechizo contra él, no podía haber ninguna explicación más, porque era muy extraño que solo pudiera pensar en que la mujer de ojos azules dejara de llorar._

_._

_._

En el infierno, un chico de constitución fuerte y rostro afable, incluso demasiado para pertenecer al mundo de los demonios, miraba preocupado para todas partes. Uno de sus mejores amigos, Musashi, le había pedido que fuera a informarse bien sobre todo lo que pudiera descubrir de los demonios que habían ido hasta entonces al mundo de los humanos porque, según su amigo, algunos demonios ya habrían descubierto la debilidad del rey y aprovecharían para ir al mundo terrenal para así poder hacerse con los poderes de la humana a la que su otro amigo había ido a buscar hacía una semana.

Ambos, tanto Musashi como él, habían estado muy preocupados por el estado de su otro amigo, Hiruma, después de todo, el plan de Hiruma era vencer a la humana, robarle los poderes y volver cuanto antes al infierno para que su plan pudiera dar comienzo, pero, después de una semana, aún no había regresado y eso ya empezaba a ser más que preocupante.

En cuanto llegó a la principal ciudad del infierno comenzó a dar vueltas por todas partes, la gente parecía murmurar sobre el mal estado del rey e incluso podía escuchar a algunas mujeres diciendo que nadie había entrado o salido del palacio del rey desde hacía días. Eso no hacía más que levantar las sospechas sobre el mal estado del monarca pero, parecía que nadie había intentado ningún golpe contra él o algo parecido porque nadie hablaba del mundo de los humanos y de la muchacha con la que podrían llegar rápidamente al trono.

—No puedo creer que un demonio de la corte como Habashira haya caído contra esa humana, es demasiado extraño—Comentó una voz masculina algo profunda.

Kurita, quien había escuchado perfectamente la palabra _"humana", _se acercó sigilosamente a ellos y comenzó a disimular observando unas pieles de un demonio lobo que había colgadas en uno de los pequeños puestos que conformaban esa calle.

—Créetelo—Dijo una mujer demonio de cabello plateado y ojos dorados claramente maltratada por la edad— Esa mujer pudo con Habashira y sus soldados. Cuando Tsuyumine* trajo a Habashira a mi tienda estaba muy maltratado. Vino con heridas profundas rodeadas de un fuerte poder demoniaco, casi no lo cuenta.

—Pero… ¿La mujer que estaban buscando no era humana?—Preguntó el hombre.

—Al parecer esa mujer tiene la protección de un demonio de la corte porque solo un demonio de ese calibre podría hacerle heridas como esas a un igual—Contestó la mujer.

La conversación entre la pareja de demonios cambió radicalmente al tema del rey, y Kurita, al ver que ya no podría obtener más información de ese lugar, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al punto de encuentro que había acordado con su amigo Musashi.

Definitivamente las cosas se estaban comenzando a complicar más y más, nunca habrían pensado que otro demonio de la corte poderoso pudiera estar protegiendo a la chica humana porque si lo hubieran sabido, jamás, y repetía, jamás habrían dejado solo a Hiruma con ese monstruo.

Si lo que decía esa curandera era cierto, entonces, Hiruma podría estar herido o algo muchísimo peor, porque después de todo, Habashira no era cualquier demonio, era un demonio de la corte, uno de los más poderosos del infierno, bueno, no tanto cono el propio Hiruma o Musashi, pero poderoso después de todo, y si el demonio que protegía a esa mujer lo había herido de gravedad tal y como decía esa curandera demonio, entonces, ese demonio de la corte debía ser muy poderoso, tal vez demasiado.

—Dios… tengo que darme prisa…—Murmuró Kurita con el aliento entrecortado.

El chico intentó no chocar con nadie en su huida, aunque fue casi imposible, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso como para poder esquivar a todas las personas que se amontonaban en las calles de aquella gran ciudad. Esperaba que pudieran llegar a tiempo, se imaginaba lo peor y le tenía demasiado aprecio a Hiruma como para haberlo dejado morir de esa manera.

.

.

El canto de los pájaros la despertó, no sabía cuantas horas llevaba durmiendo pero, por alguna extraña razón tampoco le interesaba saberlo, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, ni siquiera se había cambiado, no recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho después de que ese demonio cruel se fuera, pero suponía que había caído rendida después de llorar.

Hacía años que no lloraba por la muerte de sus padres, desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía la necesidad de ello pero, después de las palabras de ese demonio, las lagrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos azules como una tempestad.

Se sentía extraño. No recordaba la sensación de calma que se sentía después de hacerlo, como si los problemas se hubiesen ido. Su madre era de las que la animaba a llorar si tenía necesidad de ello, así que, de pequeña, había sido una auténtica llorona, pero, cuando sus padres murieron, las enseñanzas de su abuela habían sido completamente distintas: Ser fuerte, no llorar delante de nadie y ser autosuficiente fueron las enseñanzas que su abuela le había dado todos esos años y, pensándolo bien, era duro para una pequeña niña tener que sobrevivir sola, sin ningún tipo de compañía, tener que protegerse sola.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y al hacerlo solo una palabra pasaba por su mente. Silencio. Un silencio molesto que le señalaba que volvía a estar completamente sola, tal vez más sola que nunca. Nunca le había importado su vida solitaria, pero desde que ese demonio escandaloso y cabezota había llegado a su vida… se podría decir que todo a su alrededor había cambiado, incluso su manera de ver la soledad.

Anteriormente, vivía en un mundo de soledad, con una abuela que rara vez veía (aunque ambas vivieran cerca) y los niños como única salida para estar acompañada, pero, en ese momento, todo había cambiado, había aprendido lo que era permanecer todo el día junto a una persona, y aunque rara vez hacían algo más que discutir, su corazón sentía que su partida la hacía sentirse mucho más sola que nunca, demasiado sola.

Mamori comenzó a cuestionarse si había hecho bien en echar al chico de allí ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría comido? ¿Dónde habría dormido si ella no lo había visto regresar? Miles de preguntas sobre el estado del demonio se acumularon en su cabeza sin que se diera cuenta. Se sentía extraño preocuparse por alguien que no fuese Sena, Suzuna, Monta o los pequeños niños, preocuparse por alguien que ni siquiera pertenecía a su familia.

Un ruido que identificó como pequeños pasos llegó hasta sus oídos y se volvió hacia el lugar del que procedían esos diminutos golpes descubriendo como el perro demoniaco se acercaba a ella lentamente hasta que llegó a su pierna y comenzó a olisquearla.

La chica lo observó mientras éste le acariciaba la pierna con su cabeza. Se había olvidado del perro completamente, al parecer, no estaba tan sola como parecía en un principio, después de todo tenía a ese perrito adorable para que cuidara de ella y por las caritas adorables que ponía, estaba bastante preocupado por su persona.

Mamori se sentó en el suelo para poder acariciar a cerberos más tranquilamente. Aun no se podía creer que ese perro que hacía unos días la había intentado devorar se comportara de forma tan adorable como lo estaba haciendo desde que lo curó.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy algo de comer? Seguro que estás hambriento ¿o no?—La chica acarició al perro por detrás de la oreja y observó como éste movía la cola efusivamente al oír el verbo "comer"—Sí… parece que eres un pequeño glotón, aunque para serte sincera yo también tengo bastante apetito.

La chica se levantó sin muchas ganas, como si hacerlo le costará demasiado y se dispuso a hacer la comida que le había prometido al perro, pero antes si quiera de mover un músculo el animal comenzó a gruñir dirección a la puerta sin motivo aparente.

La posición de Cerberos la hizo pararse a pensar un segundo en qué podría haber parado en la puerta, tal vez otro demonio con intención de matarla, porque la forma en la que se comportaba el perro era demasiado extraña para que fuera Hiruma el que se encontraba tras la puerta de la cabaña.

En un movimiento rápido la chica cogió su arco y se acercó a la puerta colocando, mientras caminaba, una de sus flechas en él. Al llegar a la entrada respiró profundamente y abrió de golpe poniéndose en posición para atacar a lo que fuera que se encontrara detrás de la puerta, aunque para su sorpresa, lo que vio no parecía tan amenazador como había pensado en un primer momento.

Dos niños, uno de unos ocho años y el otro un poco más pequeño, la miraban sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos, seguramente los habría asustado, aunque… ¿Quién no se asustaría si una loca saliera de una casa armada con intención de disparar?

La chica de ojos azules miró al perro que seguía en la misma posición de defensa que al principio y suspiró, seguramente no le agradaban los humanos porque lo que veía delante de ella en ese instante no era nada amenazador a menos que dos pequeños morenos, de ojos profundos y regordetes fueran un nuevo tipo de arma mortal para los demonios, aunque si lo pensaba bien… nunca antes los había visto.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Os habéis perdido?—Preguntó Mamori bajando a la altura de los pequeños.

—La verdad es que no, hemos venido a ver a la famosa sacerdotisa de los alrededores, es muy famosa en nuestro poblado—Respondió el que parecía mayor.

—¿La sacerdotisa de la aldea? Tal vez os referís a mi abuela, no creo que haya vuelto todavía, se fue hace unos días para acabar con algunos demonios malos—La chica se quedó pensativa un momento—Por cierto, ¿Y vuestros padres? ¿Estáis solos?

—¿Abuela? No, no, nos referimos a la sacerdotisa joven. ¿No eres tú?

—No, yo soy una maestra. No soy ninguna sacerdotisa…—Dijo Mamori con una sonrisa.

Mamori comenzó a mirar para todas partes en busca de alguien que estuviera con los pequeños pero nada, no parecía haber nadie y se empezó a preguntar qué clase de padres dejarían a unos niños tan pequeños solos por el bosque a merced de cualquier demonio, si ella tuviera hijos jamás se desprendería así de ellos, ni aunque fueran los niños más traviesos del mundo. Tenía que encontrar cuanto antes a los padres de esas criaturitas para explicarles la responsabilidad que era el tener hijos y que no los podían dejar en cualquier parte, pero nada, no aparecía ningún alma por los alrededores.

—¡Anda! ¡Qué bonito!—Dijo el más pequeño de los niños—¿Eso es un arco? ¿Lo puedo ver?

—Esto…

La muchacha observó al niño un momento, con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes, casi como un perrito abandonado y suspiró rendida ante esa carita de suplica tan adorable, después de todo ¿Qué había de malo en dejarle a un niño inocente un poco el arco?

—Toma—Mamori extendió el brazo y le entregó el arco al pequeño.

—¡Vaya!—Gritó emocionado el niño—¡Es impresionante!

Mamori observó como el niño daba vueltas una y otra vez al arco hasta que por fin, se paró y simplemente comenzó a observarlo, por un momento, la chica pensó que algo había cambiado en la mirada del niño haciéndola oscura y retorcida, pero lo desechó porque parecía casi imposible.

—Asi que… Esta es la fuente de poder de una sacerdotisa… Me lo imaginaba más… espectacular—Dijo el pequeño niño.

Los ojos de Mamori se abrieron como platos. Las palabras del niño sonaban acidas y llenas de odio, casi como las de un…. _Demonio_. La chica miró al perro entendiendo lo que le quería avisar desde un principio, que esos dos pequeños, eran dos demonios, dos demonios de la corte.

—Bueno… ¿Qué puedes esperar de los humanos hermanito? Son tan débiles que sin esto…—Dijo señalando al arco el mayor—…son completamente inútiles, pero para nosotros es mucho mejor de esta manera, así es más fácil.

Una sonrisa torcida y diabólica salió de los labios del pequeño haciendo que un escalofrío se paseara por la espalda de Mamori al observar lo horrible y desencajada que se veía la cara de un niño con esa clase de expresión.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a brillar con una tenue luz y crecieron de manera desproporcionada revelando sus verdaderas formas. Los dos niños que anteriormente eran adorables y regordetes, con apariencia saludable y grandes ojos expresivos, crecieron hasta alcanzar su altura original.

Mamori dio un paso atrás horrorizada ante lo que sus ojos veían , el mayor de los niños había adquirido un tamaño claramente amenazador, era enorme: Su cabello negro y desastrado junto con sus ojos profundos y oscuros y la amenazadora masa muscular que poseía le daban un aire salvaje y aterrador, casi demasiado aterrador. En cuanto al otro demonio… la verdad que su tamaño dejaba mucho que desear, la diferencia con el otro demonio era bastante grande, casi podría decir que le llegaba a la rodilla al otro, y en cuanto a la diferencia con ella, también era bastante sorprendente, parecía ser una versión del otro demonio en pequeño y aunque su tamaño era minúsculo comparado con el del otro demonio, aun conservaba el mismo aire espeluznante.

Cerberos, cansado e impaciente, también mostró su verdadera forma de demonio lanzándose hacia los otros dos demonios con clara intención de proteger a la chica, aunque al parecer no salió como lo había planeado en un principio ya que, el mayor de los muchachos lo lanzó a un lado con solo uno de sus puños.

—Así que ese "famoso" demonio de la corte que protegía a la humana solo era un guardián, yo esperaba encontrarme un demonio real y no a esto ¡qué decepción!—Dijo mirando al perro con expresión de superioridad.

Mamori salió corriendo para colocarse al lado de Cerberos que luchaba por levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, el golpe que había recibido había sido de una fuerza brutal y seguramente había quebrado algún hueso del animal, y aunque quería ayudarlo, no debía bajar la guardia, no después de estar desarmada. Miró su arco en el suelo, al lado del gigantesco pie de ese demonio y solo el pensar en recuperarlo la hizo temblar. El perro consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas sin tambalearse y comenzó a gruñir a los dos demonios que lo miraban con una expresión de burla.

—Encárgate del perro Otto*, yo me vigilaré de la chica—Dijo el mayor.

—Entendido hermano.

Los dos hermanos dieron un paso adelante y algo llamó la atención a Mamori, en pocos segundos, el pequeño de los dos hermanos demonio llegó hasta el perro y le propinó una patada que lo mandó volando hacia unos arbustos. Era rápido, muy rápido.

Los gruñidos de Cerberos seguidos de golpes y sonidos de árboles cayendo cada vez eran más y más lejanos, estaba alejando al perro de ella, eso era lo que querían esos dos desde el principio, dejarla desarmada y sola para poder hacerse con sus poderes más rápidamente.

Mamori observó como el demonio iba lentamente hacia ella, no sabía qué hacer necesitaba llegar a su arco pero ese demonio estaba justo delante de él, y si quería alcanzarlo tendría que pasar justo por donde ese demonio gigantesco se encontraba y no sería ninguna cosa fácil.

—¿Pensando cómo escapar de ésta humana? Pues déjame decirte solo una cosa, no hay escapatoria posible.

Uno de los brazos del demonio comenzó a oscurecerse y empezó a adquirir una apariencia grotesca junto con el color negruzco. Mamori dio varios pasos atrás asustada ante la transformación que estaba sufriendo el brazo del demonio, pero no pudo ir muy lejos ya que su espalda chocó con uno de los árboles. Tenía miedo, lo admitía, y no era solo miedo lo que sentía, tal vez impotencia, no podía hacer nada, estaba desarmada, sola y se sentía tonta por haber caído en una trampa tan estúpida como esa.

—Ya que hoy estoy de buen humor voy a mostrarte lo que puede provocar un poder demoniaco físico.

El hombre levantó un poco el brazo que se había transformado y agarró el árbol más cercado que encontró. Simplemente por el contacto con su enorme mano el árbol se hizo añicos haciendo que Mamori diera un respingo al ver la fuerza brutal que poseía ese demonio solo con un simple roce.

—Estate quieta, ¿entendido?

Mamori no respondió, simplemente tragó saliva mientras se aferraba con ambos brazos al árbol que tenía de espaldas a ella buscando una manera de escapar, de salir de allí de forma rápida y segura, y sobre todo, viva, pero no encontraba ninguna forma de huir sin pasar a ese mastodonte para conseguir su arco, ni siquiera una sola.

—¡Nathan*!—Se oyó a alguien gritar—¡Ese chucho me la ha jugado y ha escapado!

El menor de los hermanos apareció de entre los árboles. Se le notaba molesto y parecía bufar de pura rabia al ver como el "pequeño" animal había sido más rápido que él logrando así escapar entre la oscuridad del bosque.

—No importa Otto, no le des importancia, de todas maneras que viva o muera no tiene que importarnos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos y solamente nos hace falta completar una última cosa, el traspaso de poderes ¿Estás preparado?

—Sí hermano.

.

.

Había bajado del árbol en el que había dormido desde hacía horas pero en ese momento, simplemente estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en él. No sabía qué debía hacer exactamente desde el momento en el que esa maldita humana lo había tirado de su cabaña, estaba enfadado, disgustando, cabreado, irritado, indignado y miles de sinónimos más, pero sobre todo, se encontraba confundido ¿Qué cosa tan horrible habría hecho para que ella lo tirara de esa manera? si de todas formas había hecho cosas peores. Desconocía la razón, pero eso no le impedía seguir malhumorado.

El ruido de su estomago rugiendo lo hizo suspirar, ese cuerpo humano no podía aguantar largos periodos de tiempo sin comida, y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese preciso instante. Ella siempre le preparaba comida, comida que aunque le costara admitirlo estaba deliciosa. Esa mujer incluso le había insistido muchas veces en que debía comer con esa forma, siempre con esa expresión de molestia cuando no la obedecía: Con los mofletes hinchados como un globo, las cejas juntas y los brazos en jarra apoyados en las caderas.

Le encantaba molestara para que hiciera esa pose adorable, casi siempre la fastidiaba, era divertido, tenía que admitirlo, desde que había empezado a vivir como un humano no era nada desagradable tener a alguien a quien molestar a todas horas.

Y no solo el hecho de molestarla era divertido, disfrutaba observando esa sonrisa resplandeciente que llevaba como un sello distintivo a todas partes, a veces le recordaba a la sonrisa de su madre, resplandeciente, cálida y sincera, observarla era como mirar fijamente al Sol, demasiado brillante para él, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo de nuevo, debía volver a observar esa blanca sonrisa, justo como con su madre.

Cerró los ojos un segundo e intentó pensar las cosas con un poco más de claridad pero por un momento, en lo único que podía pensar con claridad era en el rostro sonriente de esa humana: con esos ojos azules tan profundos expresando los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón puro; esas pestañas largas, casi kilométricas; esa piel blanca, suave y brillante; y por ultimo sus labios, carnosos y apetecibles, tal vez demasiado…

Hiruma se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando esas cosas extrañas, nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar en tales cosas y menos aun de una mujer humana, jamás. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados para desechar esos pensamientos que seguramente eran provocados por el hambre (porque… no había otra explicación más lógica) sí, debía ser que estaba demasiado hambriento y su estomago le hacia pensar en cosas raras.

Unos pequeños pasos hicieron que el chico abriera los ojos para descubrir a una pequeña niña de ojos marrones verdosos a su lado, sosteniendo una especie de cántaro lleno de agua hasta arriba. Si mal no recordaba esa pequeña niña del moño y el pelo castaño se llamaba Akari, y era una de las pequeñas niñas a las que enseñaba la maldita humana que lo acababa de echar de su casa, y por su puesto, de su vida.

—¿Estás despierto Nii-san?—Preguntó la niña acercándose un poco más a él.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres maldita mocosa?

Ni siquiera la había escuchado bien, estaba de muy mal humor además de estar confundido ¿Qué había sido ese maldito recuerdo de la sonrisa de esa maldita mujer? No podía entender por qué debería recordar a la loca que lo había echado como si fuera un maldito chucho que podía pisotear.

—Sólo quería preguntarte si habías visto a Mamori-sensei, es que está mañana no vino a por nosotros y ya es tarde, normalmente viene muy pronto ¿Tú no sabes dónde puede estar Nii-san?

—¿Y por qué debería saber yo donde está esa maldita mujer?—Cuestionó Hiruma a la niña con un tono claramente molesto.

—Bueno… pensaba que como eras el novio de Mamori-sensei sabrías donde estaba, porque los novios saben esas cosas ¿no?

Hiruma suspiró, ahí estaba otra vez esa pregunta incomoda de la pequeña niña, ya era la cuarta vez que le decía que era el novio de su maestra, la primera vez que se lo preguntó había sido el día en el que ese idiota de Kanagushi* había usado a los malditos mocosos en contra de la maldita humana y a partir de ese momento, a parte de llamarle Nii-san le había proclamado el maldito "novio" de su profesora.

—¿Por qué piensas que yo de todos los hombres del mundo podría ser el maldito novio de tu maestra?—Hiruma miró a la niña con una expresión de cansancio bastante notable.

—¿No lo eres? Yo pensé que sí porque…. bueno… miras a Mamori-sensei de la misma forma que mi papá mira a mi mamá—La niña se paró un momento pensativa—Mi mamá me dijo cuando le pregunté por qué papá la miraba así que solo puedes poner esa expresión cuando miras a la persona de la que estás enamorado…

El chico se quedó parado un segundo y una pregunta se formuló en su mente ¿Qué él miraba de esa forma a la maldita humana? Lo dudaba mucho. Tal vez solo era un poco de atracción, pero no podía ser nada más, los demonios no amaban, bien lo sabía teniendo en cuenta lo que su padre había hecho con su madre hacía años, por eso lo había odiado siempre, pero… él enamorado de una humana, nunca.

—Oye Nii-san—La niña llamó la atención de Hiruma—Yo pienso que a Mamori-sensei también le gustas mucho, ella a veces también te mira de forma muy bonita—La niña sonrió.

El corazón de Hiruma comenzó a latir rápidamente. No podía ser por las palabras de la niña porque tampoco había dicho nada extraño además, ¿A él que le importaba que esa humana pudiera sentir algo por él?

—¡Akari-chan! ¡Vamonos a casa!—Le gritó una voz femenina a la niña.

La niña se despidió rápidamente de él y se fue detrás de su madre dejando a Hiruma como lo había encontrado, completamente solo y aun más confundido que al principio. No se podía haber enamorado de esa maldita mujer, no en una semana, no de una humana.

Hiruma tiró la cabeza para atrás, estaba cansado de pensar, de darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, los demonios no amaban, de eso estaba seguro, así que, lo que había dicho la niña seguramente sería una confusión o seguramente, el deseo de una mente infantil, los niños muchas veces tenían demasiada imaginación y podrían llegar a ver cosas inexistentes. Se notaba a la legua que a esa humana él no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo, y a él tampoco ella, solo discutían y discutían, nada más.

Un ruido entre los arbustos le hizo pensar que Akari, la pequeña niña que hacía unos minutos lo había hecho dudar, había vuelto para seguir con su cháchara y sus tonterías, pero, cuando giró la cabeza, descubrió que no era así. Cerberos, su perro demonio, se acercaba a él, en su forma pequeña, tambaleándose para todos lados y con heridas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué mierdas…?—Se preguntó el muchacho.

El chico se acercó hasta el animal que en cuanto llegó hacía donde él se encontraba se desplomó en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Se sentó para poder estar más o menos a la misma altura que el perro y observó sus heridas, profundas, golpes certeros y, si habían dejado a Cerberos de esa manera, de una fuerza inhumana.

—Un demonio…—Dijo Hiruma en un susurró más para él que para el perro.

Los ojos de Hiruma se abrieron como platos, si el perro estaba allí era porque había respetado la orden de vigilar a la chica y si ella no estaba por allí, significaba que los demonios habían ido a buscarla a ella a la cabaña, por eso no había acudido con los pequeños niños para darles su clase diaria, todo tenía sentido.

—¡Mierda!—Gritó Hiruma

El muchacho comenzó a correr hacia la cabaña sin mirar siquiera contra qué se estaba pegando, lo único que veía del bosque eran masas verdes moviéndose a toda velocidad, no podía pensar, debía llegar a tiempo, debía salvarla, porque si ella moría, sus poderes también lo harían con ella.

.

.

Mamori no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, allí estaba, desarmada, a punto de morir y por si fuera poco sin posibilidad de escapar, ya que estaba atada a uno de los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña, perfecto. Había sido tan estúpida, debía haber seguido los consejos de Hiruma, hacía varios días, él le había dicho que no debía confiar en nadie porque los demonios tomaban muchas formas y ella como una autentica tonta había caído en el truco más viejo del mundo, el engaño. Se sentía tan patética…

Lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era escuchar la conversación entre esos dos demonios que hablaban tranquilamente de la forma en la que tendrían que acabar con ella y algo sobre un rumor en el infierno, no los entendía muy bien ¿Había un rumor de que un demonio la protegía circulando por el infierno? Tal vez se referían a Hiruma, pero él no la protegía, simplemente la ayudaba en momentos difíciles y después usaba cualquier instante, aunque fuera minúsculo, para intentar robarle sus poderes. Era horrible, pero aun siendo como era, habría deseado que estuviera con ella en esa ocasión.

Después de todo, él a su manera, sí que la protegía, aunque solo fuera porque ella era la poseedora de sus poderes gracias al sello del colgante. Si ella muriera y Hiruma estuviera en su forma humana, los poderes del demonio se esfumarían con ella, sin dejar rastro alguno, de la misma manera que un fuego se apagaría si la vela se extinguiera, sus poderes estaban conectados a ella, y todo el tiempo que la había protegido había sido por eso, no por nada más.

Algo en el pecho de Mamori comenzó a doler, tal vez se había encariñado con él demasiado, y eso era malo, porque auque lo negaría con todas sus fuerzas hasta el fin de sus días, había una ínfima posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado de ese demonio, parecía imposible en una sola semana, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que había comenzado a sentir algo por él y que por eso, sus palabras, acciones y demás, le podían llegar a hacer tanto daño.

—Es lo que te decía hermanito, si tomas las herramientas de un humano éstos se vuelven completamente inútiles, mírala—Dijo Nathan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿De verdad nos volveremos más fuertes si tomamos sus poderes?—Preguntó el pequeño.

—Eso es lo que pienso, al parecer, el Rey actual llegó así al poder y otros antes que él hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Piensas que si la matamos podremos ser tan fuertes como Hiruma o Agon?

—Aun más poderosos que ellos hermano, esto es sólo el principio.

—Ustedes…—Dijo Mamori en un susurro para llamar su atención—¿También desean convertirse en reyes de los demonios?

—¡Bingo!—Exclamó Nathan—El Rey es el demonio más poderoso del infierno, controla todo y a todos a través de la fuerza, y si es cuestión de fuerza nosotros somos los más indicados.

El hombre apretó su puño mirándolo con una expresión entre la satisfacción y la locura, estaba como ido, controlado por el ansia de poder y la codicia. Demasiado metido en su mundo. Mamori, después de ver esa escena, se comenzó a replantear muy seriamente las palabras de Hiruma, él tenía razón, los demonios estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por llegar al poder.

Desde entre los arbustos, unos ojos verdes observaban calmados y pensativos la forma de sacar a la chica de esa situación. Hiruma estaba muy sorprendido, había llegado a tiempo, pero lo que vio no le sentó nada bien ¿Cómo podía esa chica haberse dejado atrapar por ese par de idiotas? Se sentía casi avergonzado por haber sido sellado por ella, cuando vio a Cerberos tan herido como estaba pensaba que un demonio muy poderoso la había atrapado pero, esos dos eran conocidos en el infierno por ser cortos de mentes… Suspiró, increíble pero cierto, ella habría sido atrapada con un truco barato, como si lo viera.

El chico llevó su mirada hacia el arco de la chica, en el suelo, detrás de esos dos idiotas, no entendía como habían logrado hacer que ella se desarmara, juraría que esa chica había llegado a dormir con el arco pegado a su cuerpo como si fuera su tesoro más preciado, así que, simplemente no lo entendía.

Debía pensar rápido, coger el arco, lanzárselo a ella y conseguir que lo liberara porque aunque esos dos demonios no eran tan poderosos como él mismo o Musashi y Kurita, eran demonios de la corte y con esa figura humana poco podía hacer.

—Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo hermano—Dijo Otto acercándose a Mamori.

Con un movimiento rápido, llegó hasta ella y la desató del árbol en el que se encontraba. Después de desatarla, la agarró del cabello para que no se moviera, reduciéndola completamente y haciéndole bastante daño, pero ella, no gritó, no lloró, simplemente cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento por aguantar lo que pronto se le vendría encima, no les daría el gusto a esos demonios de ver sus lagrimas cristalinas.

Hiruma tragó saliva. Definitivamente debía darse prisa, o antes o después acabarían con la vida de esa mujer. Debía admitir que era bastante fuerte, con la fuerza física que poseía ese maldito enano que la reducía agarrándola fuertemente del cabello, ni siquiera había soltado un solo sonido de dolor por su garganta. Era bastante admirable.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué debemos hacer para conseguir los poderes de la chica?—Preguntó Otto.

—No estoy seguro…—Se paró a pensar un minuto.

Hiruma estuvo a punto de caerse después de oír a esos dos mantener una conversación tan estúpida ¿Cómo habían llegado esos dos estúpidos a tener a la humana reducida si ni siquiera sabían qué debían hacer para robarle los poderes? Aunque bueno, si no sabían qué hacer así tendría más tiempo, debía ser rápido, agarrar el arco, llamar la atención de esos idiotas y conseguir que ella le liberara, era un plan simple, sin complicaciones, pero sin ningún tipo de poder o fuerza especial, y sin Cerberos para ayudarlo, era difícil pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Tal vez sacándole el corazón?—Respondió Nathan después de un rato de pensarlo.

Ambos, tanto Mamori como Hiruma se horrorizaron ante las palabras de los demonios. Y Hiruma comenzó a caminar lentamente para ponerse en marcha rápido, si no se daba prisa esos dos la matarían, acabarían con ella de un plumazo.

—Espera, ¡tengo una idea!—Esclamó Otto—¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a ella como hacerlo? Seguro que otros demonios antes que nosotros lo han intentado.

—Bueno… podemos probar… ¿Ha habido otros demonios detrás de ti humana?—Le preguntó el mayor.

—Correcto, ha habido más demonios detrás de mí—Repondió la chica—Pero lo cierto es que… ¡sin contar con el primer demonio que vino a por mi todos los demás habéis sido patéticos!

Tanto Hiruma como los dos hermanos, cada uno por sus propias razones, se sorprendieron ante las palabras que había dicho la mujer, totalmente convencida y desafiante. El corazón de Hiruma comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada ante las palabras de la chica, el primer demonio con bastante poder como para ser notable y que había ido a por ella, juraría que había sido él mismo.

—¡Maldita humana!—Gritó el pequeño Otto—¡Repite eso si te atreves!

El chico empujo la cabeza de la humana hasta que ésta chocó con el suelo, no con toda su fuerza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que una piedra que se encontraba en el suelo, raspara el moflete de la chica haciéndola sangrar.

—¡Todos los demonios menos Hiruma-kun habéis sido patéticos!—Repitió la chica— Aunque sea un demonio egoísta, mal hablado y calculador, sólo él vino a enfrentarse a mí cara a cara, sin miedo, sin trampas, sin usar a los niños contra mi, sin disfrazarse de dos pequeños niños para atacarme, eso, a todos vosotros os hace patéticos, porque al parecer… ¡tenéis miedo de una simple humana!

—¡Desgraciada!—Gritó Nathan.

El muchacho agarró a la chica por el cuello y la levantó para ponerla a su altura, para observarla, convencido de que si apretaba un poco más su cuello moriría. La verdad era que sus palabras habían sido bastante valientes y aun no podía creer que un demonio como Hiruma la hubiera dejado escapar, aunque si bien lo pensaba, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo había visto en ningún lugar del infierno, si que había visto a Kurita rondando por las calles de la ciudad central, pero Hiruma, había desaparecido desde hacía un tiempo.

—Eres una humana muy molesta, si no nos dices como arrebatarte los poderes no importa ¡Otto, vamos a probar con la primera opción! Arrancarle el corazón será lo mejor, por lo menos así estará calladita.

Otto asintió molesto por las palabras de la humana y observó como su hermano, que aun mantenía a la humana agarrada por el cuello y sin que ésta pudiera tocar el suelo con los pies, levantaba su brazo libre poniéndolo en una posición cerca del pecho de la chica.

Mamori pensó por un momento que ese sería su fin y por un instante lo único que pasaba por la cabeza era el rostro de ese demonio egoísta al que le encantaba discutir. Se sentía tan estúpida por no haber seguido sus consejos…

Una piedra impactó de repente en la cabeza de Nathan haciéndolo soltar a la humana debido a la impresión. Mamori, al verse liberada del agarre de su cuello, comenzó a respirar a trompicones intentando que el aire volviera a circular a través de sus pulmones con normalidad, el agarre de ese hombre no había sido con todas sus fuerzas, pero de todas formas, había estado a punto de morir ahogada.

—La verdad es que concuerdo contigo en una cosa Gonzales, está más guapa calladita, pero no creo que matarla sea la mejor opción para ti.

Mamori se sorprendió, reconocía esa voz, ese tono de burla tan característico de una sola persona, su salvador. La chica lo observó, con una mano sujetando su arco y la otra sujetando otra piedra del mismo tamaño que la que había lanzado, incluso parecía estar jugando con ella debido a que no hacía más que lanzarla para después agarrarla con su mano de nuevo. Estaba provocando a los dos demonios.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y como sabes quieres somos?—Preguntó el enorme demonio.

—Hi… Hiruma-kun…—Susurró la chica aliviada de que el estuviera allí.

Los dos demonios pudieron oír el nombre que salía de los labios de la chica "Hiruma", pero eso era imposible ya que las veces que lo había visto él tenía el cabello rubio y una presencia más amenazadora, pero ese chico que estaba allí parecía… humano.

—¡Ey maldita humana! Libérame y a cambio te prometo que te paso el arco—Dijo Hiruma con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

—Hiruma-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡¿A ti qué te parece idiota?! ¡Intento salvar tu jodido culo! ¿A ti te parece que puedo estar haciendo otra cosa? Recuerda quien tiene mis poderes ahora maldita tonta. Y además…—Se quedó pensativo un segundo—…quiero darles una lección a estos dos idiotas, para demostrarles que no pueden tocar nada que sea _mío_.

Las mejillas de Mamori se habían vuelto de un color totalmente rojo, casi más rojas que una manzana madura, esas palabras llegaban a traspasar su mente como si se trataran de un martillo golpeando su cabeza.

—Pe… pero…—Dijo Mamori en un intento de decir algo coherente, aunque al parecer tras esas palabras nada con sentido podía formarse en su cabeza.

—Mamori, libérame ahora—Dijo con tono calmado.

La chica abrió los ojos de sobremanera, acababa de llamarla por su nombre, nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre la llamaba maldita humana, maldita mujer y cientos de cosas más que no le sentaban nada bien pero, en ese instante ¿acababa él de llamarla Mamori? Sí, lo había hecho y en una parte de su mente, su nombre pronunciado por esa voz masculina, sonaba tan bien…

—¡Mamori!—Gritó el chico para llamar su atención.

Una luz blanca y cegadora comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Mamori sorprendiendo a los dos demonios que miraban la escena sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría con esos dos humanos. Seguían dándole vueltas a la cabeza ese humano no podía ser Hiruma aunque si bien lo pensaban esos rumores de que un poderoso demonio de la corte protegía a la humana tenían más sentido si Hiruma era el demonio que lo hacía pero… ¿Por qué? Esa era la gran pregunta.

—Yo te libero Príncipe de los demonios—Dijo Mamori con los ojos cerrados y bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos demonios.

El cuerpo de Hiruma comenzó a pesar como si fuera un yunque de metal de cientos de kilos. Esa sensación llenando su cuerpo, el latido acelerado de su corazón y ese sentimiento que lo llenaba por dentro… sí, estaba volviendo a recuperar sus poderes y debido a ello no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dejara ver en su rostro.

Segundos después ambos demonios se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que sus ojos veían, el chico que anteriormente poseía un cabello tan oscuro como la noche y una apariencia humana había vuelto a su forma original: cabello rubio, orejas puntiagudas, sonrisa de prepotencia y esos pendientes brillantes, todas estas características que lo hacían ver igual de peligroso que siempre, definitivamente ese sujeto delante de ellos era Hiruma Youichi, el Príncipe del infierno.

—Hi…Hiruma—Dijo Nathan totalmente aterrado al verlo acercarse.

En un movimiento rápido, el muchacho le entregó el arco a Mamori lanzándolo hacia donde ella se encontraba, junto con el carcaj lleno de flechas. La cara de esos dos estúpidos totalmente blanca y la forma en la que estaban parados, totalmente en shock le daba una oportunidad a la chica de acercarse a él, tenían tanto miedo en el cuerpo que ni siquiera se darían cuenta si ella se moviera de su lado, y esperaba que ella también se diera cuenta de eso.

La chica pareció entender la mirada de Hiruma y se movió rápidamente hasta que llegó a su lado colocando una de las flechas que había sacado del carcaj en su arco dispuesta a atacar a esos dos demonios en cualquier momento.

—Bien pues… ¿Os apetece jugar con nosotros malditos idiotas?—Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa torcida adornando sus labios—Maldita mujer encárgate del enano, el grandullón es todo mío—La sonrisa del chico se amplió desencajando su rostro.

El pequeño demonio fue el primero que se lanzó a por la chica a una velocidad de vértigo pero ésta, anticipando sus movimientos lanzó una flecha que atravesó el brazo del demonio con una fuerza bastante sorprendente que llegó a tirarlo para atrás hasta que chocó contra un árbol.

—¡Otto!—Gritó su hermano al verlo caer con el brazo envuelto en sangre.

—¡Ey idiota! No mires a otra parte cuando con quien estás luchando es conmigo—Dijo Hiruma.

—¡Malditos! ¡Me la pagareis ambos!

El enorme demonio se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Hiruma, quien, al verlo venir, de la nada, sacó dos de sus amadas armas. El chico esperó el tiempo suficiente para atacar, ese demonio podía ser muy fuerte, pero era lento, demasiado para estar frente a frente con un demonio como él. En cuanto lo tuvo justo delante, disparó una de sus esferas de energía lo que hizo al demonio salir volando.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos demonios se fueron sin dejar rastro, era como si hubieran desaparecido en la nada y Mamori se sorprendió ante la rapidez con la que los dos se habían desvanecido, como fantasmas ¿Eso significaba que ya había acabado esa pesadilla? La chica miró a Hiruma buscando una respuesta y por lo tranquilo que se veía parecía que sí, esos dos se habían esfumado.

La chica suspiró cansada y totalmente dolorida, estaba llena de moratones y sucia, necesitaba un cambio de ropa y unas curas, ambas cosas de forma urgente. Le escocia el arañazo de la mejilla, le dolían las extremidades debido a la fuerza con la que esos dos demonios habían apretado la soga con la que la habían atado al árbol y esperaba que ni en la parte de su piel que había tocado la soga, ni en su cuello, al ser casi estrangulada por ese demonio, pudieran salir esos característicos moratones molestos que siempre le salían cuando se golpeaba.

—_Golpes… —_Pensó la chica intentando recordar algo que aparentemente había olvidado relacionado con esa palabra—¡Cerberos!—Gritó la chica al recordar al animal que había intentado salvarla anteriormente.

Mamori intentó salir corriendo hacia el bosque para poder buscar al perro, pero, algo, le impidió su búsqueda por el bosque agarrándola del brazo, Hiruma. La muchacha observó la mano del demonio en su brazo apretándole con fuerza pero sin hacerle ningún daño, era como si se hubiera quedado de piedra, no se movía, estaba estático, sin decir una sola palabra, como si estuviera pensando en su siguiente acción.

Por un segundo, Mamori pensó en qué podía ser aquello que tenia al demonio tan sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hiruma, aun sin decir palabra, estiró a la chica del brazo pegándola a su cuerpo sin quitar la vista de sus ojos azules.

—¿Q…Qué… qué quieres?—Preguntó la muchacha torpemente.

Y ahí seguía él, sin mediar palabra, totalmente absorto con sus esferas azules, sin mover un músculo. Mamori incluso llegó a pensar en algo en lo que ese demonio pensaba constantemente, aunque era imposible después de haberla salvado de la forma en la que lo había hecho, pero si lo pensaba bien… siendo un demonio como era, ya esperaba cualquier cosa de él.

—_No… no puede ¿cierto? Él no se atreverá a intentarlo de nuevo ¿verdad?_—Pensó Mamori dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

El chico llevó su brazo libre hacia su mejilla y limpió lentamente la sangre que resbalaba por ella debido al pequeño corte que se había hecho. La cercanía entre sus labios era mínima, Mamori no podía pensar con claridad al verlo tan cerca, sólo separados por unos milímetros, solamente le hacia faltas moverse un poco para llegar a besarla, quitándole así todo poder existente en ella. Hiruma era como todos los demonios, había pensado por un momento, después de llamarla por su nombre, después de ir por ella para salvarla, que después de todo no era tan horrible como aparentaba, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando robarle sus poderes. Era tan horrible.

Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo no se movía, estaba paralizado y ya estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo contra el intento de ese demonio. Y si tenía que elegir, prefería ser la presa de Hiruma a la de otro demonio. Todos eran iguales.

La chica sintió como algo chocaba contra su hombro y abrió los ojos descubriendo que la frente de Hiruma estaba apoyada tranquilamente contra su hombro. Sorprendida y totalmente confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, miró la cabeza de Hiruma apoyada en su hombro sin entender qué pasaba exactamente. Sus mejillas se estaban volviendo de un color rojizo al sentir la respiración del demonio tan cerca de su cuello y sus manos apoyadas contra su cintura, acercándola aun más si se podía a él.

—Vamos a buscar a Cerberos pero luego prepárame algo de comer, me muero hambre maldita mujer…

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritó la chica con los ojos desorbitados.

—Ya me has oído —Dijo levantando la cabeza y poniéndola a su altura—Tengo hambre maldita mujer.

—Pero… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me vuelves a llamar maldita mujer? ¡Hace un momento me llamaste Mamori!—Le reprochó la muchacha.

—¿Qué? Yo no hice eso maldita tonta, imaginaciones tuyas tal vez—Dijo con una sonrisa llena de burla.

—Pero… pero serás… ¡Yo te ato a mí príncipe de los demonios!—Gritó la chica a todo pulmón.

Hiruma estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero esos pinchazos en su pecho y esa ligereza que sentía en ese momento sólo podían significar una cosa. Había vuelto a ser humano ¡Maldita humana vengativa!

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, discutiendo, como hacían siempre, aunque una parte de ellos había echado de menos esas discusiones que tenían a todas horas y debían admitirlo, sin esos gritos a su alrededor nada era lo mismo.

Mamori sonrió, en ese momento estaba feliz y aunque él se notaba molesto por haber recuperado su forma humana, estaba segura de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, aunque ese algo fuera ínfimo y casi imperceptible. La soledad ya no era un problema en su vida, esas discusiones se lo demostraban y, estaba segura de que él había vuelto para quedarse y que junto a él, ya jamás se sentiría sola.

—_Porque cuando los dos estamos juntos, ese sentimiento desaparece…_—Pensó la chica aumentando su sonrisa.

.

.

***Tsuyumine Megu: **_(Referencia a la mujer demonio misteriosa que salva a Habashira en el capítulo 1 y 4) _En el manga manager de los Dokubari Scorpions.

***Nathan y Otto Gonzales**: En el manga, son dos hermanos pertenecientes al equipo de los Nasa Aliens. Nathan, el hermano mayor, destaca por su fuerza y por su gran complexión física, aunque es muy lento, y Otto, el hermano pequeño, destaca por su velocidad y por su pequeño tamaño (más o menos tendría el tamaño de Komusubi).

***Kanagushi Sasuke**: _(Referencia al capítulo 5: Niños) _En el manga y anime de Eyeshield21 sale como el quarterback y capitán de los Dokubari Scorpions, equipo que se centra principalmente en los trucos sucios y en las predicciones sobre los movimientos del equipo contrario.

.

.

_Bueno, aquí os traigo el capítulo de este mes, me costó bastante escribirlo porque en un principio iba ser para el día 7 pero bueno, por lo menos pude publicarlo, ya me temía no poder hacerlo por culpa de los exámenes y creedme que no es plato de buen gusto no poder publicar cuando lo prometes totalmente convencida de poder llegar a hacerlo T.T _

_Antes de nada, me gustaría dar las gracias a Dali por el hermoso dibujo que hizo y que pude colocar con su permiso de portada :D ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo amo! ¡Es precioso! Aunque todo esto creo que ya lo dije, pero bueno, no importa, no podría expresar nunca lo feliz que me siento al ver que una de mis preciadas lectoras (y amigas si me permite llamarla así) se toma la molestia de hacer un dibujo de mi fic *0* ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

_En cuanto al capítulo del mes que viene supongo que podré actualizar con normalidad, tengo unos días libres a mitad de mes (4 días T.T que triste) y aprovecharé al máximo para poder actualizar rápido y veloz XD _

_Por cierto, siento que Hiruma y Mamori se me han salido un poco de sus personajes en este capítulo, quizás demasiado ¿Qué opináis? ¿tendría que intentar arreglarlo en el próximo capítulo? _

_Bueno, y ahora como siempre muchas gracias a las chicas del grupo de facebook por vuestro apoyo, a las chicas que leen (y si hay chicos, siempre lo digo, sé que estáis por ahí solo debéis manifestaros XD) y sobre todo a robin-chuan, fifiabbs y NaruSaku'sFan por tomarse la molestia de dejarme reviews XD Agradezco mucho los reviews, después de todo son mi forma de mejorar, gracias a vuestras críticas cada día intento mejorar un poco más y ceñirme a vuestros gustos y exigencias, no me imaginaría hacerlo sin vuestros magníficas opiniones ;) ¡thanks! _

_Bueno, como siempre, ¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Rei sama18**_


End file.
